Mi pasión prohibida
by Darknaya
Summary: Que me hizo elegir entre el amor, y la amistad. Una dura decisión que ha marcado toda mi vida... Una decisión de la cual no me arrepiento. Pero que mi camino ha llenado de desgracias, de dolor, de muerte... Mi historia... Mi dulce y amarga historia. Que hice con mis pasos, y al borde de la muerte no me arrepiento de nada... Porque era mi vida... y yo decidí como vividla...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Días en los que no sabía quién era.**

Me llamo Sakura Haruno, y tengo 18 años… hasta hace unos meses, yo era la alumna de la Hokage, Entrenaba con mis amigos, y tenía un gran puesto de Chunin… Eso era hace unos meses… Creo que debo de contar mi historia… La historia de esta pasión prohibida.

Había recibido un aviso de Naruto, Por fin encontraremos a Sasuke, me dijo. Y yo fui corriendo junto a él al despacho de la Hokage. Allí, en aquel enorme edificio de color rojo, adornado con el símbolo de la villa oculta de la hoja, nos esperaba mi maestra. Tenía un semblante serio, sin embargo, no imaginaba el motivo de aquello. Pero sí notaba su preocupación en sus ojos, y sabía por quién era.

Estábamos todos reunidos. Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Naruto y yo. El equipo Kakashi, dispuesto para una misión: Recuperar a Sasuke.

-Hemos recibido noticias de que Sasuke se encuentra en los alrededor de la villa de la Arena, el Kazekage, sabía vuestro interés y ha decidido que vosotros os ocupéis del tema. – Dijo Shizune, mirándonos a todos, analizando nuestros rostros. Sin embargo, él mío estaba cabizbajo… ¿Tendríamos que ir a por él? ¿Por qué? Nunca volverá…

-¡Traeremos a Sasuke de vuelta! ¡Ya veréis!- grito mi amigo con ánimo, yo en cambio, le dedique una sonrisa, mientras por dentro pensaba que eso jamás seria así…

- Posiblemente os topéis con Akatsuki- Dijo la Hokage, mirando a su ventana como siempre. Algo la preocupaba más de lo debido, y seguía sin saber el que… Era algo importante, de eso no tenia duda… ¿Pero, algo tan importante como para no tener una botella se Sake en la mesa?

-Sera divertido- comento Sai, llevándose una mirada fulminante por parte de mi maestra. Automáticamente supe que la preocupaba… Naruto y Akatsuki… Claro, pero no solo la preocupaba eso… Sino el hecho de que nos podíamos encontrar con el hermano de Sasuke. La última vez que le vimos, acabamos gravemente heridos, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No había de que asustarse ahora, somos ninjas, vivimos en peligro constante. El problema que quizás le preocupase más a Tsunade, era si nos encontrábamos con ambos hermanos a la vez. Supongo que sí, ese era un gran problema.

- Debemos partir rápido- Dijo Kakashi, sin despegar la vista de su particular libro.

-Por supuesto- habló Yamato- Todos en quince minutos en la entrada de Konoha. Listos y dispuestos.

- sí- contestamos a la vez. Dispuestos a irnos ya, mi maestra me pidió que me quedase con ella un par de minutos más, tenía algo que decirme. Esperamos a que ellos se fueran, y a que Shizune buscara un pergamino que entregarme, mire en silencio aquel trozo de papel. Ella solo sonreía. Parecía que quería darme tranquilidad, me provoco nerviosismo.

- Ese pergamino- empezó a hablar la Hokage- es lo que vas a necesitar si a Naruto le pasa algo, solo tú puedes hacerlo, solo tú eres la ninja médico-Hizo una breve pausa. -Sakura- me llamo mirándome directamente a los ojos- Me da igual Sasuke, Me importas tú y Naruto. Os quiero de vuelta de una sola pieza ¿Entendido?

- Sí

- Otra cosa, como sabrás, Itachi domina a la perfección el sharingan. Tú sabes cómo actuar contra sus ilusiones, No caigáis en su trampa.

-Será un placer no caer- respondí firmemente, tal y como a ella le gustaba.

-Espero verte sana y salva, dentro de poco tiempo- sonrió, y me abrazo. Dándome a entender que esta misión era tan importante, como ella me hizo sentir en aquel momento.

Ese mismo día salimos de allí, Naruto con ilusión, cantando, riendo y gritando, que Sasuke estaría de vuelta, que seriamos felices y que toda su traición no había pasado. Kakashi iba pensando en sus cosas, sin embargo, a su manera, decía lo mismo que Naruto, Sasuke estaría de vuelta… Sai y Yamato, pensaban en silencio lo que significaba aquel ninja para nosotros… Aunque para mí, empezaba a significar algo distinto… No sabía que me pasaba, tampoco deseaba saberlo, sin embargo, no tenía interés de mirar otra vez a los ojos del Uchiha, otra vez esos ojos rojos como el fuego, llamándome débil y haciéndome sentir, como una persona… como una persona, que no valía nada. Las dudas se agolpaban en mi cabeza tan rápido, que no entendía el porqué de ellas… Pero, me agobiaban. ¿Sasuke querrá vernos? ¿Nos intentara matar? ¿Acaso, quiere volver? ¿Será capaz? ¿Nos encontraremos con su hermano? ¿Pelearemos? Y si es así… ¿Quién se enfrentara con el otro miembro de Akatsuki? Siempre van de dos en dos… ¿No? ¿Si se encuentran, será capaz de derrotarle? ¿Seré capaz de ayudar a alguien? ¿O seré una molestia más, como siempre?

Tantas, tantas, tantas dudas… Y ni una sola respuesta.

Habíamos llegado a la aldea de la arena, tan rápido, que el tiempo se había perdido entre mis pensamientos, juraría que mis pies habían venido solos, porque yo, en ningún momento fui consciente de lo que quedaba por llegar.

Cuando llegamos, Kakashi comenzó a planear el sistema de búsqueda que usaríamos para encontrar a Sasuke. Apreste atención, por el hecho de no defraudar a Naruto… Ni a mi sensei. Pero las ganas de encontrar a Sasuke, se me hicieron nulas.

Cuando todo quedo repartido, nos dirigimos cada uno a la zona que peinaríamos. Con nosotros iba el capitán Yamato, dispuesto a ayudarnos en una misión, que no le importaba nada, pero que realizaba solo por nosotros.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Cuándo encontremos a Sasuke me dejaras darle su merecido?- me pregunto Naruto riéndose, mientras buscábamos por aquel mar de arena y tierra, que parecía no ir nunca a ningún lado.

-Está bien, pero después le daré yo el mío- los dos juntos reímos, disfrutando de la idea de tener a Sasuke de vuelta a la villa. Sin embargo, aunque mi risa era verdadera, no quería tenerle de nuevo en la villa. ¿Por qué? Sencillamente, porque se volverá a ir…

Estuvimos andando durante horas, buscando en aquella arena, una sola pista de donde podía encontrarse el Uchiha, o en su defecto, algún Akatsuki, a pesar de ello, El capitán Yamato, Naruto y yo, solo encontramos arena y mas arena, en ese enorme desierto. Pero cuando volvimos al punto de encuentro, nos encontramos con Kakashi-sensei, el cual había descubierto barias cosas, y entre ellas una de las que más nos gustaban. Una pista de donde podría estar escondido el Uchiha.

A pesar de que no quería verle, la noticia me animo a acabar rápido esta misión y traerle de vuelta con nosotros, lo hacía por Naruto, por mi gran amigo... Pero, sabía perfectamente que el jamás volvería.

-Está en el sur, escondido en una cueva que hay. Seguía a algún Akatsuki, de eso estoy seguro, tenemos que encontrarle. Rápido.-Ordeno el sensei, y antes de que pudiese haber un segundo de silencio tras aquellas palabras, nos habíamos puesto en marcha, hacia el paradero de Sasuke Uchiha. Corrimos y corrimos por la arena del desierto, en la cabeza iba Naruto. A su lado le seguía Kakashi, haciendo de guía al grupo. Mire en silencio la cabellera de Naruto, y me quede absorta en su pelo rubio. Pensaba, y pensaba, en Sasuke. Tenía miedo de encontrarle, ¿Y si volvía a atacarnos? ¿Y si no se venía?... Tantas dudas tenía.

Pero había algo que nos preocupaba a todos en común, y era Akatsuki. Nos preocupaba mil veces más que Sasuke. Si ellos se encontraban con Naruto, la lucha estaría servida, y no solo por la parte de ellos. Sino por la nuestra y la de Sasuke. Si nos encontrábamos con Akatsuki nos encontraríamos con él. ITACHI UCHIHA.

Llegamos a la cueva y como predijimos, hay estaba Sasuke, mirándonos desafiantes en la entrada. Su equipo estaba detrás, no se movían, pero estaban atentos a cada paso que nosotros dábamos. El Uchiha se a adelanto hasta llegar al nivel de Naruto. El silencio se produjo en el campo, hasta que él hablo.

-¿Qué quieres?- la voz fría que tenia, me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, y lo único que pude sentir fueron nervios. Nervios de verle de nuevo, de chocarme con sus ojos color fuego y volver a sentir todo lo que antes sentí.

-Vuelve a Konoha-respondió Naruto, tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre lo había estado.

-No

-¿Por qué? Dime… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no puedes volver, con tus amigos, ¡eh! Sasuke?

-ya os lo dije, corte hace mucho tiempo los lazos afectivos que tenia con vosotros.- Lastima que nosotros nos neguemos a aceptar eso…

-¡Y una mierda!-grito Naruto.- Solo eres un egocéntrico, que no se quiere dar cuenta del error que está cometiendo. ¡Sasuke, tu solo no conseguirás nada!

Tenía que reconocer que el ninja hiperactivo y cabeza hueca, tenía razón, mucha razón. Demasiada incluso. Sin embargo, Sasuke podía conseguir todo lo que se propusiera, pues era un vengador. Alguien incapaz de tener sentimientos, sin embargo, sabia como nosotros, que la única manera de derrotar a su hermano, era con nuestra ayuda, Algo que se negaba a aceptar.

-hmp. No me importa lo que digas.

Se hizo el silencio cuando la vista de todos los presentes se dirigió hacía el extremo izquierdo del bosque. Allí estaban ellos. Akatsuki. De pie, mirándonos desafiantes y con una expresión en el rostro desafiante. Provocándonos hasta dejarnos inconscientes, allí estaban ellos. Allí estaba él. Itachi Uchiha, miraba a su hermano, sin pestañear con la mirada fija en él, con el penetrante ojo sharingan. A su lado estaba Kisame. El hombre tiburón. Nos miraba a todos con una mueca, con una sonrisa plantada en los labios. Al lado de ellos, el hombre marioneta, al cual ya me había enfrentado antes y la habíamos dado por muerto… Aunque se veía que nos habíamos equivocado. Y por último el rubio que dominaba los explosivos, Deidara. Capaz de llevar kilos y kilos de arcilla explosiva en cada mano. Sonreí, y no supe porque, quizás porque era la oportunidad de demostrarme a mi misma y a los demás que el entrenamiento había dado sus frutos. Era masoca, podría decir. Pero si de algo estaba segura… Era que Sakura Haruno, murió tal y como ellos la conocían.

-Sasuke, hermano, siempre tan estúpido- dijo Itachi, mientras se acercaba a nosotros- ¿Desaprovechas la ayuda que te ofrecen tus compañeros? Así nunca conseguirás lo que quieres.

-¡Cállate!-bramo.- No eres quien para hablar.

-Soy tu hermano.

-¡Nunca serás mi hermano!

-Aunque no te guste, compartes mi sangre y eres igual de despreciable que yo.- le aseguro parándose cerca de nosotros, casi a nuestro lado. Casi a mi lado.- Lo único que nos diferencia, es que tú no eres capaz de matar a tus amigos.- Dijo, y en ese mismo instante apareció detrás de mí. Demasiado rápido, para mis movimientos... Se coloco detrás de mí, agarro mi cuello, y apretó su katana contra este.

-¡Sakura!-grito mi equipo. Yo apenas me inmute. Sabía lo que Itachi quería de mí. al fin de cuentas, como ya dije, no era la misma kunoichi que conocían.

-Hermano- llamo Itachi.

-¡No me llames así!-grito este enfadado. El Uchiha siguió hablando como si nada. Podía notar sus palabras en mi oído, y su aliento chocar contra mi cuello.

-Sabes, hermanito, si fueras un poco listo, sabrías que la chica que tengo hora mismo en mis manos, es la única capaz aquí de matarte a ti, y a mí. ¿Verdad, Haruno?- me quede helada ante sus palabras, pero tenía razón, había sido preparada para esto. Años y años, preparando el momento de acabar con él. Solo por ayudar a Sasuke, la persona que ahora mismo, no quería ver.

-No se te escapa nada, Uchiha.-hable. Mientras notaba el chakra de los demás Akatsuki al lado nuestro. Tal y como me había dicho Tsunade, había caído en la trampa. Era imbécil. Ahora tendría que buscar la manera de salir de aquí. No me había dado cuenta de mi situación, hasta que sin querer, me encontre metida dentro de la boca del lobo.

-Sakura.- Me llamo Naruto- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

No esperaba tener que contar esto, de esta forma.

-Sabía que quieras encontrar a Sasuke, lo sabía. Durante años, he estado trabajando en un experimento, he entrenado… Buscando, e investigado. La forma de acabar con el sharingan. Por eso, te dije, que esta vez sería diferente… Y que si había algún problema, me dejases a mí.

-¡Sakura! ¡Tú! ¡No!- grito Naruto- No te puedo perder a ti Sakura.- temía lo peor, Naruto… me quería tanto que temía perderme con toda su alma, en cambio yo, jugaba a los médicos y decidía arriesgar la vida por conseguir traer a Sasuke de vuelta, era lo que Naruto quería… debía hacerlo por él. O Al menos eso intentaba, porque la realidad era que estaba en manos del enemigo, y a su merced. Aunque eso… tendría que cambiar.

Mire a los ojos azulados que poseía, y le dedique las más amplias de mis sonrisas.

-Jamás me perderás- respondí.

Todo se quedo en silencio tras aquella frase, el Uchiha hundió mas la katana en mi cuello, hasta provocar que un hijo rojo bañase el arma. Era pequeño y poco preocupante para una ninja medico. Pero demasiado efectivo en cuando al dolor emotivo que provocaba. Kakashi intentaba buscar una solución para sacarme de ahí, Naruto iba a saltar de un momento a otro. Yamato se lo impedía, Sai estaba buscando una solución optima al conflicto. Sasuke en cambio, miraba la escena con furia rabia e ira.

-Tarde o temprano- me susurro el Uchiha al oído-vendrás con nosotros, quiero algo que tienes.

Naruto era buscado por ellos, por culpa del Kyubi. Lo mío, era por culpa de mis conocimientos.

-¡¿Qué tiene ella, Itachi?!- pregunto Sasuke, enfadado, realmente enfadado. Me hizo temblar.

-tranquila- me susurro antes de contestar a su hermano- Ella tiene el poder de curar nuestros ojos, de evadirlos, y por si fuera poco de destruirlos. Te dije que eres estúpido. Perder a esta chica en tu vida, ha sido uno de tus grandes errores. Acaso pensabas que estabas en su equipo por casualidad…

-¿tu como sabes esa información?- pregunto esta vez Kakashi, ante mi asombro. ¿Qué información? Era mi pregunta.

-Es evidente… El ultimo descendiente del clan Uchiha, el Kyubi… La miembro femenina del equipo no podía ser menos.

-En eso estas equivocado, Uchiha.-le dije- yo no soy tan especial como Sasuke y Naruto, soy simplemente un ninja más.

-No creo que a un ninja más, le entre un Sannin, simplemente por aburrimiento, Haruno- me contesto. Agarre con mi mano derecha, la empuñadura de la katana, por encima de su mano y apreté.-ten cuidado, gatita, no sea que me arañes- me dijo con sarcasmo, a lo que yo respondí con más fuerza sobre su mano. Me agite y golpe su abdomen con mi codo izquierdo, haciendo que me soltase. Caí alejada de ambos grupos, en buena posición para atacar.

-Pein nos agradecerá llevarla con nosotros, ese temperamento es digno de amasarlo-río el tiburón, por detrás del Uchiha.

-Estaría bien, ver las paliza que la da el líder por la tontería que tiene- dijo Deidara.

-Sakura no se irá con vosotros- bramo Naruto, el cual había aparecido a mi lado. Me gire para encontrarme con la vista del rubio, pero para mi asombro también se topo con el sharingan de Sasuke.

-Ella no se va a ningún lado. Itachi, tu pelea es conmigo, no con ellos.

-¿Ahora la quieres?- dijo irónicamente.- toda la vida enamorado de ella… ¿Y ahora la quieres?

-¡Cállate Itachi!- bramo Sasuke enfadado, y yo me quede perpleja ante mi asombro.

-Sasuke... ¿Es cierto lo que dice este maldito?- pregunto Naruto por mí- ¿Y si es cierto? ¡Por que la hiciste tanto daño! ¿Acaso te parecía bonito jugar con los sentimientos de la persona que moriría por ti…? Eh, Sasuke…

-¡Basta!- grite. No quería escuchar más hablar del tema.

-La pelo chicle se enfada- escuche decir a Deidara detrás del Uchiha mayor. Las pocas veces que le había visto, eran para sacar una conclusión de su personalidad bastante definida. Es idiota.

-Ah… Odio que me hagan esperar- Murmuró Sasori lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchásemos todos. Sin embargo, nadie contesto a ello. Mire a Sasuke, este tenía la cabeza gacha, se mordía el labio y podía notar la sed de venganza que emanaba dentro de él. Si algo sabia de él, es que era un vengador.

Sin desearlo cerré mis ojos fuertemente para intentar que no cayesen las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Sí Sasuke siempre me amo… ¿Para qué coño tanto dolor? ¡Por esto! ¡Por esto es lo por lo que no deseaba verle! siempre tan egocéntrico. Siempre tan frio, siempre tan imbécil, siempre era así… la única persona capaz de desquiciarme, de hacerme llorar y de enojarme.

-La has hecho llorar, hermano. No te puedo dejar nada… Todo lo destruyes, insensato.- Pronuncio lentamente las palabras, provocando a Sasuke. Si algo sabía de Itachi era que jugaba con sus enemigos para simplemente, divertirse, siempre lo hacía. Pues él era el maestro de la batalla, creaba ilusiones capaces de hacerte revivir hasta el más ultimo de tus recuerdos amargos, era capaz de enfadarte hasta tal punto que no razones, y acabes contigo mismo. Es capaz de todo.

Sasuke se volvió a morder el labio con más fuerza, y vi caer hasta su mentón un hilo de sangre, que me revolvió las entrañas.

-Uchiha, jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, es de cobardes, pero hacerlos con los de tu propio hermano, es despreciable.- brame enfadada, no podía aguantar más la situación, y estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Sakura, Sakura… Recuerdas tus palabras cuando eras pequeña, lo mucho que le querías y lo que él te ignoraba. ¿No te alegra saber, lo que siempre has querido saber?

-La verdad, es que No.- Pronuncie segura de mi misma, notando como en cada palabra Sasuke se enfadaba más y tensaba su mano, hasta convertirla en un puño.- Creer en las palabras del enemigo, es darle ventaja, Solo creeré las palabras que salgan de sus labios, y que expulse su garganta. Mientras tanto, seguiré sin créeme nada. Uchiha, Por estas razones son por las que siempre te he querido matar. Eres despreciable.

Itachi sonrió de lado, y cogió la katana en posición de ataque. La batalla comenzaba. Era hora de decidir el futuro de todos. Pero en especial… El mío.


	2. La otra Cara de la Moneda

**Capitulo 2: La otra cara de la moneda. **

Desperté, me dolía la cabeza, sentía mi cuerpo pesado. ¿Dónde estaba? Fue mi primera pregunta, me intente mover, pero tenía las manos atadas y los pies también. Intente romperlo, pero me di cuenta, de que ya no tenía chakra. Cerré los ojos hastiada, y recordé toda la batalla, habíamos perdido… Pero no llegaba a recordar el momento exacto, de hecho, solo recordaba a Sasuke tendido en el suelo, a Naruto… ¡Naruto! ¿Dónde está?... ¡Lucho con la fuerza del Kyubi! ¿Estará bien? Yamato habrá podido llevarle a la aldea… ¿Pero… y si no ha podido? Oh… mierda… Yo era la kunoichi médica del equipo. ¡Porque cojones! Mierda… Otra vez no.

Intente desatarme de las cuerdas con ganas, puse todo mi empeño, sin embargo… Al no tener chakra se me hizo desesperante, y mi energía acabo siendo malgastada. Abrí los ojos con furia, y observe donde estaba, Una pequeña cueva de color marrón, quizás estuviéramos cerca de la salida, no lo sabía. Intente de nuevo quitarme las cuerdas, pero una voz me saco del intento.

-no malgastes energía, Haruno- me dijo Itachi, el cual se vendaba tranquilamente el brazo a unos metros de mí.

-Sasori, y Kisame empeoran- dijo el rubio, estaba delante mía, con sus dos compañeros tendidos en el suelo, gire la vista hacia otro lado.

-tenemos tiempo, no nos buscan.

-tardaran muy poco en recuperarse, Itachi.

-Sasuke está gravemente herido, y Naruto igual.-hablaban entre ellos.

-Naruto la semana que viene estará recuperado.

-Pero Sasuke no, y eso nos da ventaja

-Estas cometiendo un grave error Uchiha, no descansaran ninguno de los dos hasta encontrarme- Brame enfadada. ¿Estaba secuestrada? Sí, eso parecía. Sasuke y Naruto vendrían a por mí estaba segura. Tsunade movería cielo y tierra para encontrarme, como persona y como Hokage. Ella sabe perfectamente lo fatídico que sería si mis conocimientos sobre el sharingan fueran llevados a un extremo negativo hacia la villa, seria la destrucción de esta, si Itachi se apoderara de ellos.

-Tranquila, gatita, guarda tus uñas, y no malgastes saliva, porque cuando vengan a buscarnos, no estaremos.

Nos quedamos los tres en silencio, Mire a Deidara el cual se dedicaba a mandar miradas lascivas hacia mi cuerpo, consiguiendo darme verdadero asco. Mire a Itachi, sus ojos negros me miraron fijamente por un par de segundos, para volver a dedicarse a la venda que comenzaba a cubrir su brazo. Apoye la cabeza en la pared, y busque la manera de quitarme la cuerda que me ataba las manos y los pies, pero era cuerda hecha de chakra, y además pude comprobar de quien era el chakra, pues este ardía bastante. Suspire y me sorprendí comenzando a llorar.

-Deidara, ve al pueblo a ver si puedes robar algo de comer- ordeno el Uchiha.

-Está bien- dijo tras pensarlo un poco- Pero el próximo día iras tú- dijo antes de salir del campo de mi visión.

Seguí llorando para sorpresa mía, hacía tiempo que no lloraba, tanto que había olvidado lo amargo que sentía cada sollozo, el sentimiento de perder el alma en cada suspiro. Llore, y llore, no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Y por un momento recordé, todas aquellas tardes encerradas en mi habitación después de la partida de Sasuke, todos aquellos días llorando, a veces con Naruto, a veces sola. Lo pase tan mal… Que me prometí no volver a llorar, trabaje y trabaje, conseguí hacerme unas de las mejores ninjas en medicinas. Y volví al principió de mi historia, aquí estaba yo, llorando como una magdalena.

-Si lloras tanto, te vas a deshidratar- me dijo, mientras comenzaba a curarse el otro brazo. Le observe durante un rato, sin dejar ningún momento de llorar.

-Eres tú la causa de mis lágrimas.

-lo sé. Pero la vida es dura.

-y tú un capullo- respondí, y antes de que acabase la frase la katana del Uchiha estaba posada en mi cuello. Su boca estaba a centímetros de la mía, su cuerpo sobre el mío, su frente apoyada completamente en la mía, y sus ojos rojos como el fuego, observan los míos.

-te daré un consejo para toda tu vida- su aliento choco contra mi cara, sus ojos se tornaron mas rojos- Aquí yo soy lo único que tienes, tu vida depende tan solo de mí. Una palabra, y morirás, un solo gesto, y morirás.

-Mátame si quieres-conteste.

-Lo haría, pero sé que me harás caso, sabes lo que te conviene.- Sus labios se cerraron en una sonrisa, y por un momento sentí que debía tocarlos. Se aparto de mí, y siguió curándose el brazo. Me fije un rato en lo que hacía, y pude sentir la necesidad de ayudarlo, quizás, si los ayudaba tendría más oportunidades de que confiasen en mi, y escaparme. Buena idea. Me alenté y puse manos a la obra.

Me arrastre como pude hasta el lado del Uchiha, toque con mis manos su brazo, y sus ojos rojos como el fuego se volvieron a posar en mí.

-Dame mi chakra y te curare.

-No confió en ti.

-no te queda más remedio, ni para ti, ni para tus compañeros. Esa herida te la hecho el chidori de Sasuke, tienes la piel quemada, si sana así lo único que conseguirás es que a la mínima rozadura se te abra.- El Uchiha estiro el brazo hacía a mí, y note como los seños antichakra se abrían dentro de mí, dejando pasar el chakra. Cumplí con mi trato, me acerque a Sasori, y comencé a curarle. Itachi no quitaba la mirada de encima de mí, ni un poco. Nada pasaba desapercibido para sus ojos. Cure a sus dos compañeros sin extenuarme mucho, y me acerque arrastras hacía él, comprendí que un buen acto, sería el de no quitarme las cuerdas, comprendería él que no quería irme, sino ayudarle, que había aceptado su trato, aunque esperase la mas mínima para romperlo. Cuando conseguí llegar hasta él, le pedí que se quitase la capa, reacio a esto, le obligué a quitársela. Me fije en los músculos del Uchiha cuando conseguí quitarle la camiseta. No había visto tanta perfección en mucho tiempo, y de eso estaba segura. Cure poco a poco todas sus heridas.

- Se te da bien ser médico.- pronuncio mientras se ponía la camiseta, y yo me alejaba de él.

- Por eso me tienes aquí.

-elemental-respondió a mi comentario.

Me deje caer en la dura pared hecha de piedra que poseía la cueva, y deje que mis sentimientos aflorasen, volviendo de nuevo a llorar. La mirada del Uchiha se poso en mis lágrimas.

-Dicen que si las chicas guapas lloran, se ponen feas.- Intente imitar una risa falsa, pero solo me salió un sollozo, provocando al Uchiha una sonrisa de esas que me enfadaban desde dentro. Gire la cara hacia otro lado, y quise llorar sola. Pero me di cuenta de que seguía atada y que llorar sola era una tontería… Porque no estaba sola.

Note como Itachi estiraba su cuerpo, y se ponía en pie. Cogía su katana del suelo y se la colocaba en la espada, quedando hermosamente colocada encima de la capa. Vi como se volvía hacia sus compañeros, y los miraba detenidamente. Quizás no se fiaba mucho de mí. Cuando acabo de mirarlos, se giro hacia a mí, y se sentó justo delante de mí. Puede ver en reflejo de sus ojos, como aun las lágrimas caían por mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué aprendiste tanto?- pregunto frio e impasible, sin ninguna mueca en la cara, sin ningún símbolo de humanidad en su rostro.

-Deseaba ayudar a Naruto- Conteste, devolviéndole la mirada fría que él me ofrecía.

-Una Estupidez.

-Supongo- contesté con la voz quebrada.

-Sabes que ahora serás mía para siempre… ¿Cierto?- pregunto, poniendo una sonrisa que realmente me saco el corazón del pecho de la rabia que sentí.

-jamás-respondí.

-Fuiste tonta- aseguro mirándome con esos ojos rojos.- Has jugado con lo que no debías… tú querías ayudar a Naruto, ayudando a Sasuke… pero no pensaste que en un arma de doble filo puedes resultar herida.

-Lo sé-respondí y de mis ojos brotaron de nuevo las lágrimas que tanto había intentado ocultar. Los ojos de Itachi me miraban, sin saber qué hacer. Su mano toco mi mejilla, y me quito las lágrimas que corrían por ella.

-Yo no soy Sasuke, ni tampoco Naruto… Pero soy la persona con quien mejor puedes estar ahora- Me quede sorprendida ante sus palabras, e intente objetar algo, pero siguió hablando- Hay mucha gente que quiere lo que posees, más fuertes de lo que esperas, en realidad… Yo soy una de tus menores preocupaciones. Si quieres seguir viva, tendrás que hacerme caso, en todo lo que yo diga, porque sino… Yo mismo acabare contigo.- me dijo mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla, mis ojos jades quedaron completamente abiertos en forma de asombro, ante sus palabras. Las lagrimas dejaron de existir, y sin quererlo, me sentí reconfortada.

-¿hay gente… que me busca?- pregunte, temiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas a Orochimaru?- pregunto, mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla por última vez, para volver cerca de su cuerpo.

-Sí…

-Sasuke en realidad no acabo con él, solo con uno de sus cuerpos. Busca venganza y poseer el cuerpo de Sasuke, como alguna vez lo intento conmigo, y te busca a ti. Sakura.- Mi cuerpo se tenso y tembló de puro miedo, no me acordaba gran parte de ese Sannin. Pero si recordaba aquella batalla en el bosque de terror, estaba jugando con nosotros, y casi nos mato… Para mí, no tendría piedad, no me deseaba, no era útil, solo quería acabar conmigo y sacar de mi cuerpo los conocimientos óptimos que él deseaba.

-¿Por qué puedo serle útil?-le pregunte, sabía la respuesta… Pero quería saber si la sabía él.

-La única chica capaz de llevar a Sasuke hasta Orochimaru, y la única que conoce al sharingan tanto como para poder derrotarlo.- Había una pregunta que necesitaba hacerle a Itachi, necesitaba saber si Sasuke sentía por mi algo… Por pequeño que fuese, yo necesitaba saberlo, y al parecer el Uchiha mayor tenía la respuesta a aquello que me atormentaba por dentro. Ya lo dijo el día de la batalla… ¿Quizás solo un farol? Y yo necesitaba la seguridad de aquel pensamiento. Aunque por otra parte, deseaba no saberlo, ¿Por qué?... ¿que iba a hacer si a Sasuke le gustaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Volver a caer en sus brazos?… ¿¡Con lo que me costó salir de ellos!?... ¡No! no me permitiré hacer eso de nuevo, aunque le quiera, deje de ser la niña que iba detrás de él. Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo que tenerlo en mente.

-¿Sasuke…-suspire- A Sasuke le gusto?- Pregunte, temía la respuesta, y era estúpida al preguntar. Pero la sonrisa que se le formo a Itachi en los labios, hizo que valiese la pena. Un pensamiento me invadió de repente: "se ve guapo, mientras sonríe". Me negué a mí misma, ese pensamiento. El me miro directamente a los ojos, con esos ojos negros que posee, igual que su hermano.

-Pequeña, Haruno- Dijo mientras ponía la mano en mi cabeza y se levantaba. – No me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces- Murmuro mientras se alejaba de mí.


	3. Nuevas vidas que merecen un futuro

**Capitulo 3 : nuevas vidas que exigen un futuro.**

Cerré el puño con furia, para volver a abrirlo de nuevo, me fije en el aparatito que tenia en la mano. No podía ser... No podía ser... Suspire y volví a cerrar el puño. Mire mi cara en el reflejo del espejo, mis ojos verdes estaban abiertos como platos, las ojeras debajo de mis ojos marcaban los días que había estado sin dormir por este motivo, mi boca convertida en una fina linea, dejaba claro que no estaba feliz con lo que había sucedido.

Habia recordado con plenitud el día en el que fui secuestrada por Akatsuki. El dia en el que itachi, me trajo a las paredes que comprendian esta organización. El día en el que cambio mi vida de arriba a abajo. Suspire de nuevo. Habia cometido un gran error quedandome aqui, principalmente, por que uno de los mayores errores comenzaba a crecer en mi vientre. Suspire... Habia metido la pata hasta el corvejón.

Mire de nuevo mi cara en el reflejo y esta no habia cambiado nada. Suspire cansada y mire mi mano, para observar el predictor que entre mis dedos escondia. Positivo.

Había cometido muchos errores desde aquel día en aquel lugar, y en aquella batalla. Comenzando por perderla, y siguiendo por él... Itachi Uchiha.

Después de todo aquello, de secuestrarme contra mi voluntad y hacerme cómplice de sus actos delictivos en Akatsuki, me comencé a acostumbrar a él. Pues sus ojos negros como pozos, no escondían la maldad que aparentaban, y su frialdad, característica de él. Ardía con el fuego de la noche cada vez que entre sus brazos me escondía. Nunca había estado mas segura, nunca había sido tan feliz, y a la vez tan desdichada. Había cometido el error de enamorarme de Itachi uchiha.

Me encantaría por supuesto, contar como fue, como sucedió todo. pero... Contar cosas desagradables no es lo mio. Y menos cuando un pequeño ser, se esta formando dentro mía. Naruto, Sasuke... Me encantaría saber como contaros todo esto sin que me juzguéis por ello.

Escuche los pasos de itachi en la habitación, pero no me inmute por ello, y seguí mirándome en el espejo. Recordaba el porque me había enamorado de él... claro que lo recordaba. Nunca había visto tanta ternura en una fachada tan diabólica, tanto cariño cuando necesitaba recibirlo, tanta comprensión.. tanta como nunca nadie me había ofrecido. Era todo lo contrario a lo que parecía, y le amaba por ello. Sin embargo, sabia que era un error enamorarse de él, un error y muy grave, porque yo era fiel a mis amigos, a mi ciudad, a mi tierra. A todo aquello con lo que crecí desde pequeña, hasta convertirme en la mujer que soy ahora.

Mire con detenimiento el predictor, he hice lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer. Cerré el puño con fuerza y lo rompí, convirtiéndolo en cachitos pequeñitos. Mire otra vez mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, y por un momento, me imagine a mi misma con un pequeño bulto en mi vientre. Sin tener conciencia de ello, pasaron por mi cabeza miles de momento que podía vivir con mi hijo, con el pequeño ser que crecía dentro de mi. Ahora consideraba que no era un error tenerle. Era un error haberle concebido con él. ¿Cómo explicar a tus amigos, que el hijo que esperas es del hombre que traiciono konoha? Buena pregunta.

Me deshice del apartito tirando los restos casi ilegibles a la basura, me lave la cara con agua recién salida del grifo, y salí del baño. Encontrándome cara a cara con él, él dueño de mi desdicha, y el causante de una felicidad cautivadora. Le mire directamente a los ojos, él me devolvió la mirada.

-¿Algún problema?- me pregunto con su voz fría, y su rostro sereno, tal y como lo solía hacer siempre.

-Ninguno- conteste. Me deslice y pase por su lado. fui hasta el armario y le abrí .Mire la ropa que tenia, poca, pero suficiente. Iba con asesinos, no con modelos. Cogí mi ropa interior, mis mayas negras y una camiseta de mismo color, me quite la toalla que crubria mi cuerpo ante la atenta mirada de itachi. Este miraba como me movía, solía hacerlo siempre. Acabe de vestirme, y el seguía mirándome, emito un ligero sonido, y se acerco a mi.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó. Como siempre tan observador.

-Nada, solo es cansancio- respondí, antes de abrir la puerta. El uchiha me miro de nuevo con esos ojos penetrantes suyos.

-Lo que tu digas- murmuro. - Donde siempre, bajare enseguida.- ordeno y yo asentí, antes de salir de la habitación Baje despacio y con pausa las escaleras que daban al salón residencial de aquel lugar. Era una especie de albergue, donde se encontraban ahora mismo reunidos, todos los Akatsuki. tenían un plan entre manos, y habían decidido que era de juntarse todos para ponerlo en marcha. Ignore el grito de Tobi, que me llamaba desde la cocina, y me dirigí a hablar con Konan, la única mujer capaz de contradecir al mismísimo líder y seguir viva.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, mientras miraba en la televisión un reportaje, sobre los ninjas más guapos del país del fuego, donde ahora mismo estábamos. Me sorprendió ver a Sasuke en televisión Una foto de el me sorprendía.. Hacía mas de once meses que no sabia nada de ellos. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que estuviesen bien.

-Perdona- dijo Konan, antes de cambiar de canal.

-No hay problema...-respondí sentándome a su lado.

-Lo que sea,pero no le digas nada a Itachi... Se enfadara conmigo- Susurro mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Tranquila, es un secreto de chicas - Sonreí, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Le hechas de menos- aseguro, mientras que volvía a dirigir la vista a la televisión

-A sasuke no tanto- afirme- a quien mas echo de menos es a Naruto.

-Como sea- murmuro. Cogí el mando que tenía en su mano, y cambie de canal al que estaba viendo antes, para encontrarme otra vez el programa, que hablaba de los chicos mas guapos del país del fuego. Era un programa de cotilleo, sin duda, pero me asombro ver, aquel ranking. Principalmente, porque una de la fotos era la mi sensei, Itachi. la peliazul hecho una gran carcajada, y empezó a gritar como una posesa, llamando al uchiha. Este al cabo de segundos apareció detrás nuestra, la chica señalo la pantalla, y nos quedamos observando el ranking.

-Hmp. Más guapo que mi hermano... Lo suponía - Habló, marcando la atención nuestra.

-Arrogante.

-¿Me dirás que miento? Haruno...

-La verdad es que no, pero eres un creído.- Ciertamente era más guapo que su hermano, desde mi punto de vista, y el de muchas otras chicas. Pero a todas, incluido a mi, les enfadaba su personalidad. Tan arrogante...

- Vamos a entrenar- Me ordenó, poniéndome la mano en el hombro y acercándose a mi oído susurro- A ver si es verdad que soy un creído... ¿me lo demostraras? o ¿ te volveré a ganar?... Como siempre- Me mordí el labio antes de contestarle algo que le hiciese enojar, se separo de mí. y desapareció en una nube de polvo. Le imite.

Habíamos acabado el entrenamiento, y como siempre, descansábamos al lado del río que había cerca de la organización. Era un día tranquilo, comenzaba a ponerse el sol, y el cielo estaba teñido de un color anaranjado bastante mono. Miraba el agua cristalina que recorría por mis pies, para quedarme absorta en la elegancia que tenían. A mi lado, apoyado en unas piedras, estaba itachi, descansando del entrenamiento, para no variar en él, apenas estaba herido. Yo en cambio, tenía tantas heridas que ya se me había hecho común el dolor que producían. Acumule chakra por todo mi cuerpo, él levanto la vista para mirar como lo hacía, una vez que se curaron todas mis heridas, siguió cuidando su katana, como después de cada entrenamiento.

Toque la sangre seca que había en mi mejilla, y la limpie con el agua del rió. Cerré los ojos y el tacto del agua me relajo completamente. Sentí una presencia detrás mía, notaba su aliento en mi cuello, y sentí sus brazos rodearme. Esto era lo que me había enamorado de él. Me eche hacia atrás y caí encima de él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Beso mi cuello, y pude oler el aroma de su cabello, ese olor, que tanto me gustaba. Sus manos estaban posadas en mi tripa, y la acarician con cuidado. Me asuste por un segundo; No podía saberlo, no lo sabía nadie... Pura coincidencia, me dije. Y acerté, itachi había subido sus manos hasta mi pecho, acariciarlo suavemente por encima de la capa. Había sido casualidad, solo eso, y me alegre. Note los dientes de Itachi, morder mi cuello, incitándome a seguir con lo que él estaba empezando.

-Ita-sama- le llame

-Dime, gatita- me susurro al oído.

-No sigas por favor- ahogue en un suspiro cuando él absorbió mi cuello, en un leve y feroz mordisco.

-¿Segura?- me pregunto. Note su aliento chocar contra mi oreja, y me estremecí.

-No es el lugar adecuado- Asegure.

-Yo creo que sí. Estamos solos tú y yo.- me dijo antes de poner sus manos de nuevo en mi pecho, y apretar con firmeza. Contuve el suspiro.

– Ya es un buen lugar. –Afirmo, haciéndome girar, consiguiendo que estuviese de frente a él. Me beso, y me apretó contra su cuerpo en un firme abrazo. Haciéndome sentir… Protegida. Me acerque aun más a él, y me senté encima de sus piernas, como siempre hacia. Su lengua poco a poco fue lamiendo todo mi cuello, y yo fui desabrochando su capa. Como siempre nos perdíamos en juego de dos… tan especial e íntimo. Solté un débil gemido, cuando Itachi coló su mano por debajo de la camiseta, su mano fría toco mi piel subió despacio hasta mi pecho. Apretó, y acaricio a su gusto, volviéndome loca por minutos. Acabe de quitarme la capa, y me quite la camiseta. Itachi sonrió ante mis actos. Sabía como provocarme y lo hacía despacio. Era la persona perfecta... Y no porque lo dijese yo, sino porque era cierto... Era atento y romántico, divertido y apasionado, Pero solo lo era conmigo, con la única persona que se a mostrado como es. Hicimos el amor, con la pasión y la lujuria que el solo me hacia sentir, me transporto hasta el mismísimo cielo, y me hizo volver.

Esa misma noche, me toco hacer la cena junto con Kisame para todos los miembros de Akatsuki. Tenían un motón de manías y una de ella era la cenar todos juntos. Otra la de la limpieza, y sus dichosos turnos. Imaginaros a asesinos de los más buscados limpiando el polvo... Comedia. Esto era Comedia, pura y dura. Kisame había sido como Itachi para mí, otro maestro, habíamos pasado poco tiempo juntos, pero me había ayudado un motón, sobretodo a comprender al Uchiha me Había enseñado varios Justu y como moverme bien en un campo de batalla. El era un hombre muy robusto, y se movía con una agilidad asombrosa. Él para itachi sería como un amigo, aunque claro, eso jamás sería una categoría aquí. No existían los amigos, solo gente que te caía mejor o peor. El caso, es que ellos se caían muy bien, y desde que ellos dos y yo hacíamos misiones, debió de ser un gran alivio para Kisame, el cual le encantaba hablar e Itachi no le hacia ni caso.

-Oye, sakura- Llamo mi atención

-Dime – dije sonriendole

-Itachi, luego te comentara que tenemos que hacer una misión Ten cuidado se pondrá arisco.

-Vale, comprendo – volví a sonreír- gracias por el aviso.

La cena ya estaba hecha y pronto la servimos en la mesa, los últimos en sentarse a comer, eran los que cocinaban. Y como hoy estábamos todos los miembros, esperaron a que Kisame y yo nos sentásemos. Al principio comimos en silencio, hasta que el líder pidió novedades de lo que habíamos hecho hoy. Cada pareja fue comentando lo que Había hecho, ya fuese misiones o entrenamiento. Itachi hablo por su compañero y por mí. Más tarde después de otro silencio largo, el líder comento varias cosas sobre los peligros que se avecinaban a la organización de la cual yo era parte, y me sentía una más. Aunque no hubiese querido aquí a venir en un principio, y el odio que los tenía en aquellos tiempos era demasiado grande como para ser ignorado... Me demostraron que no todo era lo que creía.

·Hay rumores... De que La hoja piensa aliarse con la Arena, para recuperar a Sakura- Toda la mesa me volvió a mirar, haciéndome sentir culpable. Itachi a mi lado emitió un sonido de enfado apenas inaudible para los demás- Debemos de andar con mas cuidado que nunca, no haríamos misiones si no fuese realmente necesario, pero necesitamos dinero.- Algunos miraron su plato de comida. Y siguieron comiendo, otros siguieron prestando atención al líder - Así que … Mañana por la mañana quiero a todos los grupos fuera de aquí, y los quiero devuelta en dos días con resultados positivos, y grandes recompensas, sino... ahorrense el venir.

Aquella misma noche, ocupe la habitación antes que itachi, me dirija a ducharme nada más entrar, pero decidí darme un baño, y prepare la bañera. Una vez dentro, me puse a pensar. Sin saber el porque de la linea de pensamientos que seguía, me di cuenta de dos cosas. La primera. No sabia que hacer con el fruto de la locura que Había cometido, el cual crecía en mi vientre poco a poco y yo, no hacia nada para impedirlo. Lo segundo. Me cuestionaba a quien era fiel, si a mis amigos, a los cual jamás habré olvidado, o a Itachi, a la persona que amaba y era padre de mi hijo. Suspire, y justo en ese momento entro mi maestro por la puerta. Le mire con cara de odio desde la bañera a lo que me contesto con cara de Poker y se dirigió al lavabo dándome la espalda, vi como se desataba la coleta y se quitaba la banda. El uchiha, tenia por costumbre peinarse antes de dormir. Cogió el peine del pequeño cajón y antes de peinarse se giro y me miro a los ojos. Escondí la vista, en el agua y entonces fue cuando definitivamente me pillo.

-¿Quá te pasa?- me pregunto mirándome directamente con la mirada penetrante que poseía, con esos ojos negros...tan profundos, tan hermosos.

-Nada- respondí, carecía del valor para decírselo.. Para decirle... Que iba a ser padre.

-hmp- emitió como respuesta. Comenzó a cepillarse y su cabello negro me dejo embelesada, y entonces me pregunte... ¿Cómo sería?... Sin darme cuenta... me imagine a un pequeño niño, de ojos oscuros y pelo oscuros, igual que él. También me entretení en ponerle los ojos verdes. Y luego, idealice como seria la niña... Tan bella como él. Una duda surgió en mi cabeza.

-Itachi... ¿Por qué mataste a tu familia?- Se quedo completamente quieto, y en silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos, se giro y me volvió a mirar con esos ojos.

-¿a que viene esa pregunta?

-Solo responderla, por favor.

-Fueron ordenes.- se giro y volvió a peinarse con la misma calma de siempre, característica en él.

-¿¡Mataste a tu familia solo por una orden!?- le pregunte incrédula. Ahora dudaba seriamente de si debía decírselo. Se quedo en silencio, volvió a dejar el cepillo y se quito la capa dejándola colgada en el perchero de la puerta. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera, suspiro y me contesto.

-No quería que mi hermano sufriese el mismo destino que yo.

-¿tu destino?

-El clan uchiha, quería revelarse contra Konoha.. Impedí una guerra ninja.

-¿Por que dejaste vivo a Sasuke?- pregunte, sin comprender muy bien lo que me decía, desconocía la historia al completo, y sabia que de él, no podía esperar una larga charla.

-Quiero que algún día... Acabe conmigo- respondido, su mano toco mi pelo mojado, y lo acaricio. - Mate al clan, solo para que Sasuke, no tuviese mi misma suerte. Él ha nacido a mi sombra, todo el mundo esperaba lo mejor de él. Me convertí en ambu a los doce años. A esa edad el aprendió el sharingan. -Contesto a mi duda interior, sin soltar mi cabello. Y entonces por un momento mirando su rostro fijamente, le vi ido, como si no estuviese- Vivir una guerra ninja... no es el mejor método para aprender- volvió a hablar sin que le dijese nada, y entonces comprendí, que itachi me lo estaba contando porque necesitaba hacerlo, no porque le Había preguntado. Le sonreí, lo más dulce que pude y tirando de su camiseta, le hice mojarse en la bañera, y acabe usando mi fuerza para meterle dentro de la bañera conmigo. Él sonrió medio de lado.

-¿Pretendes que me bañe contigo?- me pregunto

-¡Sí!- conteste con alegría- Pero... hay algo que debo decirte- Guardo silencio, esperando a que yo hablase, como siempre. -Buah, no es nada, no importa- dije después de un rato intentado decir algo, me di por vencida y me calle. Eche para atrás la cabeza, mientras veía como él se deshacía de su camiseta empapada y de las zapatillas, quedándose así solo con los pantalones. Se acerco a mi una vez que acabo, y se colo entre mis piernas, las cuales le rodearon involuntariamente,tiro de mi, de ambas manos, y quedándome sentada, me cuestiono con la mirada.- Antes de que te diga nada... ¿Me prometes que no te vas a enfadar, ni vas a eludir tu responsabilidad?- Él me miro con una ceja levantada, y yo baje de nuevo la mirada al agua, justo para ver como la espuma cubría mi cuerpo. Su mano toco mi mejilla, y colocandola en el mentón me hizo levantar la mirada para verle.

-Como quieras- respondido, lo que en la traducción de su propio idioma. Era un sí.

-te acuerdas... que hace dos meses... tú y yo...

-Menos vueltas Haruno- Me dijo secamente. Trague saliva y decidí ir un poco más al grano.

-Aquel día, en él que tú me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo... Aquel día que me entregue a ti.. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí.

-Pues... resulta... que esta mañana... Me hice la prueba... y... pues... Estoy...em...embarazada- acabe diciendo guiando la vista hacia abajo, y separándome, hacía atrás, de él. No me atrevía a ver su reacción, así que cerré los ojos con fuerza y me negue a ver que pasaba. Noté como él se movía pero no hice nada y me quede quieta, note como sus manos se agarraron a mi cintura, y cuando levante la cabeza con miedo a ver que pasaba. Sus labios chocaron con los míos. Y me beso, me beso con ternura, con... Amor. Corto el beso, y entonces note como sus brazos me abrazaban. Y comencé a llorar, sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas recorrieron mi cara... una sensación que no había experimentado desde hace mucho. Él me separo de su cuerpo, y con sus manos mojadas, me limpio las lágrimas y volvió a besar mis labios.

-De momento, no se lo digas a nadie. O te convertirás en una traidora para tu villa.- me quede sorprendida ante las palabras de Itachi... ¿Qué pretendienta?

-Me convertí en una traidora el mismo día que me acosté contigo- Sonrió de lado orgulloso.

-Habrá que entrenarte con más fuerza ahora, antes de que no puedas ni andar- dijo seriamente, pero acariciándome la tripa con ternura.- Y por supuesto... habrá que ir ahorrando dinero.- reí con energía ante eso ultimo que Había dicho.

-¿Y de dónde lo sacaremos?- le pregunte, con la sonrisa en los labios.

-Eso son detalles.- Dijo, y fue echando su cuerpo lentamente hacia delante, quedando el mio retenido entre el suyo y la bañera, poco a poco su rostro se fue acercando al mio. Y bese desesperadamente sus labios, saboreé su boca, con la misma inocencia como la primera vez que lo hice. Y deje que sus manos comenzaran a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, sus caricias eran placenteras sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y mojado, el roce de su piel con la miá, era exquisito una locura para mis sentidos, el poder deleitar a mi vista, con sus ojos negros, y su rostro tan bello, era un delito. Pero aun más delito era, saber que ese mini Dios, era solo mio. Pues jamás lo compartiría con nadie.

Deje que su cuerpo chocara completamente contra el mio, y divertida, hice que Itachi se hundiera completamente junto conmigo en la bañera, quedando su hermoso pelo empapado y chorreando encima mía. Su mano juguetona como siempre, tardo muy poco en recorrer mis puntos débiles, y poco a poco, fue excitandome sin pausa. Sus labios, no soltaron ni por un momento los míos, a veces sus dientes, sacudían pequeñas mordidas en mi labio inferior, cosa que me provocaba y excitaba, pero como buena alumna suya, jamás me quedaría atrás y le provocaba a mi manera. Mis manos, igual que las suyas, eran demasiado juguetonas y le acariciaban su entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Mi boca soltó la suya, y comencé a succionar cada parte de su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas que señalaban claramente que era mio, sus ojos se cerraron por las oleadas de placer que le proporcionaba, y sus manos, se detuvieron mi pecho, acariciándolo Se separo de mí, y abrió los ojos, enseñándome el sharingan, y entonces recordé la primera vez que lo hicimos. Él lo activo también, lo que me indicaba que este día lo gravaría a fuego en su mente, porque para él, eran tan especial como para mí. Note como sus manos se dirigían a mi espalda, y me agarraban fuertemente, al poco rato, me sentí fuera del agua y cuando me quise dar cuenta, estábamos empapando las suaves sabanas.

Itachi me tumbo con ternura, y encima mía, comenzó a besar mi abdomen. Cerré los ojos aprovechando el momento que me ofrecía, sus manos recorrían mi piel de arriba a abajo, su saliva, se quedaba en mi piel como recuerdo de su paso, y poco a poco fue subiendo hacia arriba, hasta encontrarse con mis senos, los cuales mordisqueo y toco, chupo y acaricio. Me sentí llegar al séptimo paraíso, sobre todo cuando su lengua comenzó a jugar con aquel botoncillo rosado en los que acaban mis senos. Gemí fuertemente, cuando sentí su juego, pero aun más, al notar como su mano, comenzaba a acariciar mi muslo internamente, cerré los ojos. Y me deje llevar cuando note como sus dedos se introducían y salían, enérgicamente de mi cavidad. Era un viaje al paraíso sin movernos del sitio. Él uchiha me estaba provocando y no me iba a quedar quieta, sujete su muñeca y con un movimiento me puse encima de él. Sujete con mi mano sus dos manos, justo por la muñeca, y con la otra me quite la banda. Itachi me miraba atento a lo que hacía. Entonces con mi banda, ate sus dos manos. Y me acerque a su oído

-Tu quietecito... Que te invito a ver el cielo- Dije dulcemente, y el puso esa sonrisa medio de lado.

Volví a entretenerme besando su cuello, luego baje poco a poco hacia su pecho, mientras que con mis manos iba arañandole dulcemente, baje hasta su abdomen y después volví a subir hasta besar sus labios. Sus ojos rojos, tan excitantes me miraban esperando aun más. Mis manos quitaron sus pantalones mojados, y más tarde sus bóxer Quedando ante mí, su miembro... Lo cogí con mi mano derecha y comente a acariciarlo, hasta que itachi, cerro los ojos. Fue justo en ese momento en el que me lo introducí en la boca, y espere como respuesta, los sonidos roncos que emitía la garganta de aquel hombre que amaba. Baja y subía mi boca por su miembro erguido, mientras que lo acariciaba con la lengua al pasar, así durante un rato, una y otra vez, hasta que note como las manos de itachi, se Habían desecho de mi banda y ahora acariciaban mi cabello húmedo a la vez que me empujaban a bajar mas hacia abajo. Espere hasta que él acabara dentro de mi boca, y me trague aquel liquido caliente. Me separe de él, y me limpie la boca con la muñeca.

Me agarro con fuerza de la cintura, y me hizo colocarme brutalmente de bajo de él. Abrió mis piernas con fuerza, y se coloco dentro de ellas. Sentí como su miembro cálido invadía mi cavidad, y la oleada de placer que esto llevo consigo, empezó a embestirme rudamente, a salir de mi, una y otra vez cada vez con mas fuerza. Sus ojos rojos me miraban, sin perderse ninguna de mis reacciones, yo gemía placenteramente, intento adecuar mi sonido a uno que solo oyese él. Poco a poco, las oleadas de placer fueron aumentando, nuestra respiración se comenzó a hacer entre cortada, los sonidos roncos de itachi, me excitaban cada vez más, el vaivén de nuestras caderas se me estaba convirtiendo en una locura, y justo en ese mismo instante, antes de acabar. Itachi me beso con fuerza, justo cuando llegue a ver el cielo, y tocar con mi mano las nubes, justo cuando volví a sentir ese liquido ardiente en mi entrepierna, justo como la primera vez que me uní a él. Justo como siempre había sido. Alucinante.


	4. Caprichos de un destino inconformista

Me desperté perezosamente, el sol daba en mi cara, e Itachi se movía por el dormitorio demasiado deprisa como para no ser escuchado. Me incorpore en la cama y me estire. Me quede por un rato mirandole has que escuche el sonido de alguien que llamaba a la puerta. Y me fije en mi cuerpo, estaba desnuda. Me levante, y cogí la ropa de mi armario, y en el momento que Itachi abrió la puerta, me cole en el baño para vestirme.

-¿Le has contado la misión?-Escuche la voz de Kisame tras la puerta.

-No.

-Pues se la cuento yo.

-hmp.

-Sakura, ¡¿estas en el baño?! - grito pegado a la puerta

-¡Sí! ¡¿Que quieres!?

-¡Contarte la misión!

-¡Espera que ya salgo, que no hay necesidad de gritar!- me abroche las zapatillas y cogí el peine del pequeño armario de abajo. Salí para ver lo que quería. me senté en la cama aun desecha, y espere a que hablase. Mientras me peinaba.

Comenzó a contarme la misión, aunque sinceramente me desconecte un poco de lo que me decía, pero me entere bastante bien de lo que Había que hacer. Itachi seguía dando vueltas a su ritmo por la habitación preparando todo para la misión Me hacia gracia verle así, pues con lo calmado que era, verle darse prisa para algunas cosas se hacía divertido. No sé que pensé que me acorde de lo que ahora crecía en mi vientre, y por un momento me cuestione... ¿Y si se lo decimos al hombre tiburón? Pero eso sería decírselo a alguien de la organización y eso conllevaría algún que otro problema, pero simplemente me parecía una idea genial. Kisame siguió hablando por un largo rato, tanto que se sentó en la cama, y me comenzó a contar cosas que no venían a cuento. Lejos de su aparencia de prepotente era algo más que cariñoso, e incluso educado. Hablaba de todo lo que le contases, tus problemas, el dinero, sobre ciencia... Hablaba de todo, menos de una cosa. Él. Todos en Akatsuki cometían la misma falta, nadie hablaba de ellos mismos. Tras a ver estado aquí mucho tiempo, me di cuenda de porque no lo hacían Porque no estaban orgullosos de sus actos, y en el fondo los entendía Yo... Me Había acostumbrado a ellos, sus risas, sus juegos, su orgullo, su vida... Había comprendido que ni eran tan malos como parecían, ni tan buenos de como creías. Eran personas a fin de cuentas, personas cuyo pasado era oscuro. Cuando aprendí a manejar todo aquello que pudiese curar y destruir el Sharigan, lo que menos pensaba, era que lo usaría con Itachi. Cierto es que lo aprendí, por él. Pero jamás pensé que llegaría ese día. Quizás solo lo hice como escusa para que Sasuke volviese a la aldea. Pero la verdad, que aprenderlo quizás fuese lo mejor que me paso en la vida.

Itachi preparo su mochila y la miá, como siempre, aun no sabia lo suficiente como para poder adecuarme a su nivel, y ahora con... Retrasaría bastante mi entrenamiento, quizás más de 9 Meses... Aun así, desde que llegue siempre Había sido la mimada de itachi... Quizás porque fuese su alumna, o quizás porque era al único que no le tenia verdadero temor. Me imagine tantas veces su muerte, que perdí el miedo. Sin embargo, ahora la misma idea me daba arcadas, no podía imaginar su muerte, sin derramar lágrimas. Aun recuerdo... la primera noche que pase aquí.

**Flash Back**

-Italia-sama- Le llame.

-Dime.

-¿tengo que dormir contigo?

-Sí.

Me quede en silencio por unos momentos, y entonces mire la luz de la luna que se asomaba por la ventana, estaba bastante asustada, no sabia que iba a ser de mi. Pero la idea no me gustaba nada, intentaba mostrarme dura e impasible, pero... por dentro, mi alma se estaba descomponiendo.

-Tranquilizate.- Me ordeno, mientras se quitaba la capa, y prendía la tele. La habitación era bastante grande, una cama algo pequeña, estaba pegada a la pared, la ventana estaba justo a los pies de esta, igual que la puerta del baño. Pegada a la puerta de entrada del dormitorio,estaba un armario, donde me encarge de descubrir que era donde Itachi ponia su ropa, y tambien escondia sus armas y percaminos. Allí Había unas cuantas prendas esperandome. Al lado de la cama, Había una pequeña mesilla que lo unico que tenia era un reloj con una lamparita. A su lado, habita un pequeño sofa de estilo modernista, donde te podias hundir prefecamtene. Me sente en el sofá y justo delante de mi, quedaba un escritorio lleno de papeles y el mueble de la television.

Escuche el ruido de la puerta, e itachi abrio esta. Kisame entro en la habitacion. Llevaba el brazo roto, y tenia vendando casi todo el cuerpo, apenas podia sostener su arma.

-¿Que tal estas, kisame?- pregunte, intentando hacerme la maja, mi idea era clara, si congian confianza conmigo, me podria escapar mas rapidamente.

-Venía a que me quitases la venda del brazo, me pica mucho- respondio sentandose en la cama. Y comenzando a quitarsela con la mano que podia mover.

-Espera, espera. Ya lo hago yo, que no tengo mas vendas como para ponerte otra.- Me levante del sofá y fui rapidamente a curarle, poco a poco quite la venda y heche un enguento, expandiendolo por su piel. Una vez que cubri toda la herida, hice que un chakra verde apareciese en mi mano, y comence a hacerlo, en el momento que lo hice, niguno de los dos quito la vista de mí. Demasiado desconfiados. Una vez que acabe, comenzaron hablar entre ellos, mientras yo, miraba la medicina que me Habían dado ellos, para tratar tanto a Kisame como a Sasori. Era insuficiente.

-Deberias tener más suministros médicos. Apenas teneis.- comente llamando la atencion de los dos.

-Normalmente no resultamos heridos- dijo el herido entre risas, itachi movio la cabeza negando.

-no tenemos a nadie que cure.

-hasta que llege yo- respondi mirando el bote de medicamentos. " Para mi desgracia" pensé al instante de decirlo. Se hizo un rato el silencio. Y entonces kisame comenzo a hablar como una metralleta, hasta que... Me pregunto.

-oye, Haruno... ¿ te comentaron ya, las normas basicas?

-No.

-Pues yo te las digo... Primero, eres el miembro mas joven y por lo tanto el mas insinificante, si pasa algo entre los miembros, tu perderas. Segundo, Itachi y yo seremos tu equipo, y ya que él es tu maestro, le rendiras cuantas a él y le molestaras a él- Itachi hizo un quejido molesto, y abrio el armario sacando su katana- Tercero, él será quien te entrene. Cuarto, pase lo que pase, nosotros seremos lo único que tienes aquí, al menos hasta que los demás te crean dignas de su antención. Asi que, procura tenernos contentos- vi como el uchiha, sacaba su katana y comenzaba a limpiarla- Quinta, al líder no se le habla a no ser que te hable. Sexta, lo que pasa aquí, se queda aquí. Una cosa que no debas decir, dicha. Y moriras... Creo que es todo. ¿Tu tienes que decirla algo Itachi?

-No. Ya sé acostumbrara a mi presencia.

Desde aquel día, creo que me acostumbre demasiado.

**Fin Flash back.**

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estábamos ya saltando de rama en rama, para llegar a nuestra misión. Era simple y sencilla, era un asesinato a sueldo de algun tipo poderoso de algun pequeño pueblecito. Había veces que la gente era tan esquisita que solo contrataba a ninjas de alto grado como nosotros, y nosotros, lo agredeciamos pues el dinero nunca crecio de los arboles, aunque con papel estuviese hecho. Siempre haciamos un trabajo perfecto, un asesinato limpio. Había echo pocas misiones, pues a itachi no le gustaba que saliese de la guarida, pero las pocas que Había hecho me Habían bastado para comprender el mecanismo de Akatsuki, limpio, rápido y listo.

Había pasado un buen rato, y para nuestra mala pata, nos tuvimos que parar a descansar. Aprobeche para mirar el estado de los ojos de Itachi, los cuales me tenian gravemente preocupada. Su sharingan me miraba muy de cerca, tanto como lo estaba yo de él y podia sentir como me inspecionaban por dentro. A decir verdad, nos habiamos parado por él, su estado cada vez era mas preocupante, pues se estaba quedando ciego, al usar su sharingan, cada vez más. Ël era solo eso, sus ojos, si los perdia dejaria de ser el que era, y lo tenia en cuenta. Había desarrollado miles de curas posibles, pero no Habían dado mucho resultado. ¿Porque? Porque él no dejaba de usarlo, las curas eran lentas y se necesitaba mucho resposo, y en la vida de un asesino, buscando por los cinco paises Había de todo menos reposo. Aun así... Había conseguido que su visión aumentase cosiderablemente, aunque no Había podido hacer nada con los efectos de cansancio que producian sus ataques.

-¿Te queda mucho sakura?- pregunto kisame, sentado encima de una roca. Yo estaba apoyada encima de las piernas de itachi, examinando sus ojos de cerca con la pequeña linternita que me regalo mi maestra.

- Sí, bastante. Es lo que tiene usar el Sharigan para todo- Dije mirando al uchiha en señal de , por lo de anoche. - Tardare bastante, y tendré que usar bastante chakra, debido a que desde hace dos días no recibe los cuiados adecuados.

-Como sea, pero date prisa, No me apetece escuchar al lider la distintas formas de matarme que puede haber- Comento molesto y se acerco a nosotros, sentandose al lado de Itachi, comenzó a darme conversación como siempre hacía. Eran lo contrario, completamente. Uno hablador, el otro callado. El Día y la Noche, sin duda.- Me pregunto si a konan, la amenzara por llegar tarde...

-Sí, pero de otra manera- Conteste y ambos reimos- hace día que no hablamos seriamente, Me pregunto que nueva historia la rondara la cabeza.

-Cualquiera, ya la conoces- Contestó con una sonrisa, y yo asenti con la cabeza. Mire de nuevo el ojo derecho del uchiha, y después volvi a mirar al izquierdo. Comprobe que los relflejos estubieran bien, y depués observe su pupila. Le pedí que quitara el sharigan varias veces, y que lo volviese a activar. Lo que mas me gustaba sin duda, era ver esos ojos negros como pozos, eran realmente bellos. Y más cuando te acercabas. Mi mano se fue hacia el bolsillo de atrás y de un pequeño tarro saque una pildora del sodado, fui a llevarmela a la boca, cuando senti la mano de itachi, sujetar con fuerza mi muñeca.

-Ni se te ocurra.- Me dijo secamente, no pude evitar fijarme en su mirada prenetante y su cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué hay de malo?- pregunte, pues no entendia muy bien, que me queria decir.

-Deberías tener cuidado con lo que tomas, y más con lo que produce un aumento de chakra peligroso- Y entonces comprendi a que se referia. El bebé. Me quede un rato en silencio, analizando las probabilidades que tendrian de afectarlo, y aunque fueran casi nulas, había. Solte mi mano del agarre de itachi, y volvi a guardar la pastilla en el tarrito.

-Luego iré más lenta, y nos os podre apoyar en niguna pelea.- Comente mirando hacia el suelo- Voy a gastar casi todo mi chakra.

-Adlo- ordeno él. Y yo puse mi mano izquierda tapando completamente su vision y comence a emanar chakra. Mi Mano derecha, la coloque justo encima de su pecho, y volvi a repetir la operación, tal y como siempre hacia.

-¿Por qué no te tomas la pildora?- Me pregunto kisame, sin entender el porque de nuestros actos, y entonces busque en mi cabeza, una buena excusa, y decidi usar un poco, la mala leche que Había heredado de mi maestra.

-Porque no debo.- respondi seca.

-A él se lo puedes contar, no dira nada- escuche murmurrar a itachi. Mire sus labios, los cuales estaban formandos en una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Suspire. Y mire a kisame sin parar ningun momento el flujo de chakra

-¿Contar? ¿El qué?

-Verás... No me tomo la pildora del soldado... Porque- Suspire de nuevo- porque estoy embarazada.- Aun se me hacía raro decirlo, quizás porque aun no me había hecho a la idea. Kisame se quedo en silencio, y miro el suelo durante largo rato. Yo me dedique a mi tarea, y comenzaba cada vez a gastar mas chakra en sus ojos. Poco a poco, sentía que mis fuerzas iban disminuyendo. Pasaron largos minutos, en pleno silencio hasta que el hombre tiburón abrió la boca.

- hay algo que no entiendo...- Dijo bastante serio- ¿Lo vais a tener?

-Sí- contesto él, tan frio y arogante como era.

- ¡Es una locura!- Exclamo, recordandonos perfectamente el error que cometiamos.

-Lo sé, kisame, pero dime... ¿A caso no tiene derecho a vivir?... Tanto Itachi, como yo, sabemos la gravedad... Pero tarde o temprano, tenia que haber algo que nos trajese los pies a la tierra. Solo te ruego, que mientras que pensamos que hacer, procura no decirselo a nadie.

-Eso dalo por hecho... Pero... Quiero que sepais, que os pienso a ayudar, al fin de cuentas, sois lo más parecido a amigos que he tenido el resto de mi vida- Sonrei con energia, y le mire.

-Claro, asi cuando nazca tendra que tener un tio que le malcrie- solto una enorme carcajada

-Estais como una puta cabra...¡ Los dos! Pero lo peor, esque encima os doy la razón- Dijo, y estallo en su propia risa. Mire a itachi, el cual seguia tranquilo como siempre, le daba todo igual, si el mundo estaba en su contra, le daba igual, si nada salia como Había planeado, le daba igual. Pero siempre conseguia lo que queria, aunque le diese igual. Era demasiado extraño para entenderle, y eso era lo que me seducia de él. Tambien comprendi bastante la reacción de kisame, en akastuski, se llevaba la ley de la amistad, aunque se negasen a aceptarla. Ellos eran amigos, pero se trataban como si fuesen compañeros, a los que no les importaba nada el de al lado, pero lo cierto era, que por pequeño que fuese, se tenian cariño los unos a los otros. Konan me explico, que aquí los sentimientos eran algo duro de llevar, pues cada cual Había vivido su propio infierno, y que cada cual tenia un motivo diferente para vivir, pero todos, consideraban akatsuki como su propio hogar, el unico sitio de la tierra donde le aceptaban. Y poco a poco fui comprendiendolo, y aun más lo comprendi a escuchar sus palabras. Pues el mismo lo Había dicho. Era lo más parecido a amigos que Había tenido en su vida, y esas palabras me reconfortaban y me dolian. Pues pensar que alguien se Había criado sin la amistad, sin tener a nadie con el que reir, a nadie que te apoyase... Era duro. Y me hacia sentir mal. Pero por eso mismo, yo me comportaba tan amistosamente con ellos, porque en el fondo, los entendia.

Paso largo rato, y acabe de curar a mi sensei.

-¡Esto ya esta!- Exclame feliz, y justo en aquel momento. Todo se me volvio oscuro, Solo veia negro. Y al poco rato, perdi la consciencia.


	5. No hay nada peor

Me desperte con un dolor enorme de cabeza, pero sentia como mi cuerpo se había llenado de energia, Me incopore sobre el aspero suelo de aquella cueva, y busque con la mirada a alguno de mis compañeros de equipo, sorpresa la mia, al ver a los dos, a filando los kunai con parsimonia. Me delvolvieron la mirada nada más levantarme, los sonrei. La emoción que sentí al verlos, se me hizo indescriptible, me había acostumbrado a su presencia.

-¿La mision?

-¡Hecha!- Exclamo kisame- No había que hacer mucho, de echo solo tuvimos que decir "bu" y misión cumplida- dijo mientras se reia con impetu.

-El problema...

-¿Cual es el problema sensei?- dije fijandome en él. Con el sharingan siempre activo, como no...

-El problema- me respondio el hombre tiburón- Es que nos encontramos con los de la hoja... Con ese tal "Sai". Un tipo muy raro...

-Si esta Sai... Significa ¡Que esta aquí el equipo de Kakashi!- exclame y me incorpore de un salto sobre el frio suelo de la cueva.

-Tanquilizate, gatita, los hemos dado esquinazo hace varias horas.

-¡Pero no pararan hasta encontrarme, Itachi!

-Dos pajaros de un tiro, nos cargamos unos cuantos ninjas, y apresamos a Naruto Uzumaki- río otra vez Kisame- Todo sale a pedir de boca...

-No te ilusiones, no será asi- respondio mi maestro a sus comentarios.

-¿Y porque no?

-Porque Naruto... No se rendira, sin saber que yo... Estare de nuevo en casa- Respondi y mire hacia la salida de aquella cueva, oscura y mugrienta. Si ellos me buscaban, ¿Seria la oportunidad de irse?

-¿ Acaso quieres irte, Haruno?- Me pregunto el Uchiha. Sus gestos estaban tensos, y por el tono de su voz, llevaba enfadado varias horas. Mire hacia el suelo de la cueva, y me sente en silencio. Callaba, y eso hacía afirmativa mi respuesta. Queria volver, con mis amigos. Pero no queria perderle a él. Era todo tan confuso dentro de mí, tan lioso... No podía tener a ambas cosas, y eso me dolía, pero eligiese el camino que eligiese, me dolería aun más.

-Pues eso es un sí- dijo nuestro compañero, mirandonos a los dos. Se quedo quieto y se levanto de un solo salto. Cogío su espada y se acerco a la entrada de la cueva. - Deben estar a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Puedes volver con ellos si quieres, su chakra es rasteable. Pero si te quieres ir con ellos, tendrás que derrotarnos. Al fin de cuentas, eres aun prisionera de Akatsuki. No te podemos dejar ir como nada.

- No he dicho que quiera irme- susurre.

-Pero lo piensas- respondio itachi, callandome al momento.

-No, es solo que... Los hecho de menos.

-Claro- Escuche desde la entrada de la cueva- Si no tenemos mas que hablar, va a anochecer, y antes del amanecer debemos de estar en la guarida. No quiero ser yo el responsable de mi propia muerte.

-Si, vamonos- respondio itachi seco, y levantandose se dirigio hacia la salida. Y ambos se pusieron en marcha. Dejandome a allí, completamente sola. ¿Me estaban dando la oportunidad de irme? ¿ iba a dejar itachi que me fuese? ¿Estaban comprobando mi lealtad? Quede en silencio, y mirando fijamente el suelo donde minutos antes había estado tumbada... ¿Amistad O Amor?... Entonces, me quede absorta en mis pensamientos, si tenia que elegir, tenia que hacerlo ya. O se alejarian tanto de mi, que jamás podria volver a Akatsuki. Me quite la banda del pelo, y vi la raya que la cruzaba... La hice el día que me di cuenta de que le amaba. Y entonces, me levante instantaniamente del suelo, y me fui con ellos. Tuve que acelerar muchisimo el ritmo. Pues ellos Habían salido con bastante rapided. Pero, en el fondo les gusto verme cuando los alcanze. Y a mí, aun más que saber que en aquella oscura organización había un lugar para mí.

-ya pensaba que no venias.

-Lo siento, kisame, pero de mi jamás te libraras- le respondi con una sonrisa.

-Tampoco creo que quiera- rió el con ganas- Porque sino, a ver quien aguanta al Uchiha- y volvio a reirse solo. Ante la mirada amenazadora de itachi. Callo rapidamente. Pero para mi, que se seguia riendo por dentro. Y entonces, en el silencio que se hizo entre nosotros, pude notar una presencia detrás nuestra. Una presencia muy fuerte, que tenia sed de sangre... Me pare al momento, al igual que mis compañeros, nos dimos la vuelta, y allí le vimos. Sus ojos rojos mostrando furia, ira, rabia... Su cuerpo agazapado, sufría la iria que sentia poco a poco, su chakra rojo le iba quemando mientras le rodeaba de un modo peculiar, sus ojos se encanchaban y se volvian cada vez mas rojos, como sendientos de sangre, su chakra rojizo cubria completamente su cuerpo, sus uñas alargadas estaban cada vez más afiladas, su pelo rubio se puso de punta. Y lo único que podia asegurar de su forma, era la cola que de color rojo, que salia del abajo de su espalda.

-¡Sakura!- grito llamandome, dejandome la sangre helada al mismo acto. Mi cuerpo se paralizo, y detrás de él, aparecio Jiraiya, sus ojos examinaron antes a mis compañeros, y despues reparo en mí. Analizaban la situación. Eche la vista hacia nuestras espaldas y me encontre cara a cara contra los dos Sharingan. Kakashi y Sasuke me miraban. Mas tarde aparecio Sai, detrás del sannin. Me quede en silencio, y no tuve mas remedio que mirar a Itachi y a kisame. Ambos estaban quietos mirando las posiblilidades de salir vivos de aquí. En aquel bosque, a la luz del atardecer, se comenzaban a complicar mucho las cosas.

-Sakura- Me llamo el ninja copia, automáticamente mire hacia alli. - Hemos venido a por ti- Dijo con su tranquilidad como siempre lo haria, pero, en el fondo sabia que tenia la misma ira que Naruto acumulada en el cuerpo. Busque alguna manera de salir viva de aquella situación, pero los resultados no eran faborables.

-¡Soltarla malditos!- Escuche gritar a Naruto, justo antes de tirarse brutalmente y directamente a atacar a itachi, salte de la rama, y le golpee alejandole de mi maestro. -¡Sakura!- Me grito enfadado. Y me sentí culpable. Volvi apoyarme en la rama. Tenía que elegir... entre la luz y la oscuridad.

-Lo siento... Pero no puedo consentir que los hieras- Le dije mirando al suelo, y note como su rabia crecia. ¿Acaso los estaba traicionando?

-¡Sakura! ¡Deja de decir gilipolleces, tu lugar es konoha, no defiendas a dos traidores que no merecen nada!- me grito él. Y yo calle.

-Sakura esta con nosotros, no con vosotros- Dijo el portador mayor del Sharingan, provocando que todas las miradas se centrasen en él.

-¡Tu ballata es conmigo!- le grito sasuke, y entonces a mi sensei, solo le dio tiempo a esquivar la katana de Sasuke. Los tres saltamos de la rama que quedo partida por la mitad. Itachi callo al suelo y sasuke le siguio, este comenzo una lucha de taijustu. Me quede mirandolos preocupada, pero cuando intente hacer algo, me di cuenta de que Kisame estaba ocupado parando los kunais, que le Había lanzado kakashi. Note como algo me agarraba y vi como era levantada por Naruto.

-Naruto, sueltame- Le ordene, y me solto cuando llegamos al lado de Jiraiya.

-Sakura... ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto, sus ojos rojos como el fuego me miraron preocupados.

-No puedo traicionarlos- respondí, y negandome los sentimientos que sentia, cogi el kunai. - Lucharemos, si tu ganas volvere, si yo gano... Me quedare con ellos.- Note el tragar de su garganta, y sentí palpable mi propio miedo. Cerre mis ojos con fuerza y esquive el golpe que me proporciono. Comenzaba la pelea. Sí tenía que elegir... Que fuese mi suerte la que elegiese por mí.

Cai al suelo justo detrás de Itachi, y volvi a saltar ante el puñetazo de Naruto. Me heche hacia atrás, y apoyandome en el árbol, cogi impunso y le golpe, se deshizo y note como detrás mia se me acercaba un Rasengan. Salte, y choco contra un árbol. Note como una patada me venia detrás, esquive a Jiraiya por poco. Cai al suelo, de mala manera justo en medio de los hermanos uchiha, que se miraban el uno al otro sin atacar. Nada más caer, note como Naruto, aparecia a mi espalda y me atacaba con varios kunai. Salte esquivandolo, y golpee con fuerza el clon que se me acerco. Más tarde, aparecieron varios clones justo donde estaba, y me meti, en una pelea a taijustu entre miles de clones. Golpee el suelo haciendo desaparecer todos, y provocando que los hermanos, empezaran la pelea en las ramas de los arboles.

El Uzumaki estaba delante mia, mirandome. Su cuerpo se estaba transformando cada vez más, no aguantaria mucho esquivando sus ataques, y menos si el Kyubi seguía tomando mas control de su cuerpo. Detrás mía estaba Jiraiya. Salte cuando del suelo aparecio un puñetazo, cogí por la mano al clon que me atacaba desde atrás y le golpee con la derecha, a la izquierda otro clon intento atacarme, le golpee lanzando un kunai explosivo. Y salte hacia atrás esquivando un Rasegan que venia desde el cielo, volvi a saltar esquivando el golpe del sannin, salte hacia una rama y tuve que volver a esquivar un puñetazo de naruto, le golpee con mi pierna y se desizho, aproveche que estaba saltando, y lanze varios kunais, impactando en varios Kages Bushin. Caí al suelo, con la respiracion entrecortada. Cerre los ojos, hice seños y active mi bisturi de chakra.

-¿¡No puedes traicionarlos?!- Me grito...- ¡Y a nosotros ¿Qué?!

-¡Jamás lo entenderias. Naruto!- le respondi. Jamás entendería algo que yo... No entendía.

-¡Si consegui traer de vuelta a Sasuke, te traere de vuelta a ti!- bramó enfadado, y esquive los cinco clones que desde el suelo me intentaban atacar. Golpee los puntos de chakra del corazon de los siguientes clones que me atacaron, y esquive el golpe del sannin, sin oportunidad suficiente para atacarle. Tenía dos opciones : Dejar noqueado a Naruto... O Matarle. Sabía perfectamente cual escoger. Pero, para ello debia primero distraer a Jiraiya, el cual, estaba siempre pendiente de mí. Pensé durante un rato lo que debía de hacer, y entonces, puse en marcha mi estrategia. Me lance locamente y directamente hacía el Sannin, este se preparo para contraatacarme, pero yo di una volvetera hacía atrás y le lance un kunai explosivo, entonces Naruto aparecio a mi izquierda, intandome dar un puñetazo. Cogí la copia, la hice dar vueltas y la lance contra un árbol. Justo como quería el Ransegan aparecio, desde la tierra hacía arriba. Salte y poniendo mis dos brazos hacia delante, Comenze a emanar chakra, activando así un muro. Todo iba bien, hasta que note como se acercaban locamente dos kunais hacia a mí. Y entonces, mi plan fallo, Quite el escudo, dandome de lleno en la tripa el rasengan, pero antes, active mi bisturi de chakra y toque a naruto el brazo y la cabeza. Caí de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Sakura!- me grito Kisame cuando me vio caer.

Cuando toque el suelo de bruces, me cure las heridas superficiales que me había hecho. Antes de que el rasengan impactase contra mi tripa, ya me había curado. Lo cual, los daños eran superficiales, pues mi sanacion era tan poderosa y efectiva como la de Tsunade. Pero la contra partida, es que mi chakra había sido completamente gastado, y apenas podia tenerme en pie. Mi respiracion entrecortada, debaja claro que no estaba para más peleas. Kisame, que vio como caia, capto la atencion del sannin, obligandole a atacar. Sai, yacia ya en el suelo... Problemente, muerto. Imagine, que le había matado el hombre tiburón, aunque casi aseguraria hace cinco minutos, este estaba luchando contra kakashi, desconocia lo que había pasado.

Note como Naruto me hablaba, y me recriminaba, Había caido casi al lado mio.

-Sakura... Eras mi hermana... ¿Cómo?- Dijo, dolorido. Y entonces le respondí.

-Si no te quisiese, Naruto, Si nunca hubiera sido tu hermana, ahora mismo yacerias en el suelo muerto...

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste?

-Porque jamás mataria a un amigo... Corte tu chakra, no tus musculos. Estaras asi tan solo diez minutos, el chakra del kyubi te curara. Y entonces, me podrás matar sin reparo. - Respondí, y busque con la vista a Itachi, pero no le encontraba- Ahora debo hacer otra cosa.-. Me levante del suelo a duras penas, y le busque. Pero no le encontraba. Salte a la rama del árbol dificultosamente, pero seguia sin verle. Percibi su chakra, y entonces a unos diez metros, de donde no llegaba mi vista, estaba. Me acerque lo suficiente, para poder ver como iba combate. Nada mas verlo, temble de miedo.

Itachi estaba rodillado. Sus ojos derramaban sangre, y a lo lejos su hermano, tendido en el suelo escupia sangre. Mire a mi sensei, y note las ganas enormes de ir a curarle, pero entonces mi sangre se quedo helada, como paralizada. Y escuche las palabras de su hermano. Que helandome la sangre, fueron contestadas.

-¡¿y Dime, Itachi?! Si es cierto todo lo que has dicho, ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué Me dejaste que creyera que eras un traidor?

-Era la única manera...- tosío sangre, y se me helo la sangre al verlo- Era la única manera... De que tú, pudieses ser feliz... Y así yo pudiese acabar mi vida... Como me la merecía- Sentí como guiaba su mirada hacia a su querido hermano, sus ojos llenos de sangre le impedian verle, pero, el lo intentaba, sabia que lo que más queria en este mundo, no era yo, ni tampoco su hijo. Sino su hermano. Sasuke comenzo a llorar, dejandome todavía más helada.

-¡¿Por qué?! Eras mi hermano Itachi, eras lo único que me hacía lenvatarme todas las mañanas desde aquel día...¡Ansiaba tu muerte!- Ahogo en un sollozo- ¡Dime ahora! ¿Porque me arrepiento?

La sonrisa del uchiha, me dejo asombrada, y a su hermano también.

- Hermanito mio, No tengas piedad de mí, y matame- Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa- Deja la venganza, pues ya la cumpliste- Dijo sin quitarla, y miro al suelo, y la sangre que llenaba sus ojos se vio interrumpida por las lágrimas. - Sé feliz hermano, es lo único que desee para ti. ¡Ahora te ruego, que acabes con mi vida!- Se puso en pie. Y yo, entonces sentí como mi corazón se quedaba paralizado, como mis piernas querian andar, pero no podían...¿ Cuanto tiempo Había estado peleando, para haber llegado tan tarde? ¿Porque no detenia la locura que tenia delante?

Sasuke, se levanto del suelo. Seguía llorando, y entonces, en su mano derecha, el chakra comenzo a fluir, y su chidori comenzaba a formarse en su mano. Mire a itachi, el cual sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, miro a su hermano. Y de sus labios empapados en carmesí salío su última voluntad.

-Hermano, no te debería pedir favores. Pero te pido... Que cuides a Sakura, adlo por mí, y amala, como ella se merecio, como ellos merecian. - Sasuke, comenzo a correr en direccion hacia itachi, mis piernas se doblaron solas, y mis pies corrieron por inercia. Lo ultimo que pude escuchar. Fue el grito de ambos uchihas llamandome desesperados.


	6. Lo último que quiero recordar

**Flash Back**

Era bien temprano por la mañana, el sol me tocaba la cara con delicadeza, pero mis ojos les molestaba que me irradiran sus rayos llenos de belleza, me gire en la cama, y note que no él no estaba. El viento entraba por la ventana, que a los pies de la cama se hayaba, y el frío comenzó a í los ojos, y como siempre, estaba sola. Perezosamente me levante de la cama, y como cada mañana me prepare, baje a bajo, y cara a cara, nada más bajar las escaleras con el me encontre. Sus ojos rojos como el fuego que irradiaban verdadero temor, la mitad de su rostro cubierta por su capa, que no me dejaba ver sus labios, su cuerpo perfecto oculto por esa capa, y esa personalidad, fría y dura, egocentrica y repugnante...

-Vamos, Haruno, a entrenar- Me ordeno, y le segui.

Como siempre el entrenamiento, era arduo y dificultoso, pero los descansos eran el mejor momento del día.Y así los dos tumbados en la sombra de un árbol, bajo el suave acariciar del atardecer apunto de llover, entable conversacion con él.

-Itachi-sama... ¿Has pensado en alguna vez dejar Akatuski?- Pregunte inocentemente.

-No.

-Entiendo...

-Si algun día vienen de konoha a por ti... ¿Que haras?- me pillo por sopresa, llevaba ya bastante con ellos, y los había cogido cariño... Cuestionarme ahora esa pregunta... era algo que no deseaba hacer.

-No lo sé-respondí

-Sea como sea, recuerda ante todo... Que es lo que quieres.

-Entonces, jamás podria tenerlo todo.- Itachi me miro, y supe que queria una explicacion- No sé, a ver... Me quedaria con mis amigos, pero tambien me quedaria con vosotros. Llevo varios meses aquí, y no sois como aparentais- Note como en su cara se mostraba una leve sonrisa.

-Jamás te engañen las aparencias. Puede que aquí, Konan te comprenda. Yo te trate amablemente, y Kisame no pare de hablarte. Pero eso, es aquí.

- Lo sé, encuanto cruce la puerta de la guarida, Serís lo de siempre. Lo comprendo.

-Ser un asesino, es muy dificil, y tu has sido traida aquí a la fuerza. Jamás lo comprenderas.

-¡Os entiendo!

-No.

-¡Sí! No quereis tener amistades, ni amores, ni nada que os ate a otra persona, porque vuestros pasados, aunque diferentes, tienen la misma cosa en común. El dolor.

-Sakura, callate.

-Y os duele reconocer la verdad- Itachi se levanto, me miro, y se fue.

**Fin Flash Back**

-vamos sakura.- escuché una lejana voz hablandome, pidiendo que me quedase con ella. Algo tan lejano... Que fue como si lo hubiera imaginado.

**Flash Back**

-¡Buenos días, princesa!- Sonó la voz aguda de Konan por la habitación, recien había salido de la ducha, tenía el pelo aun mojado, y la ropa recíen puesta. Hoy era mi día libre, lejos de ningun entrenamiento o alguna misión, y ella había elegido como lo iba a pasar.

-Buenos días- la conteste normal, y la vi sonreir con una bandeja en la mano.

-¡Come! ¡Come!, Debes tener energía-Cogí la bandeja, y me sente en la cama.

-Me mimas más que mi Madre, que en paz descanse- respondí con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Quién te va querer más que yo?!- pregunto feliz, sentandose a mi lado, y cogiendo la manzana de la bandeja.

-¿itachi?- respondí, y entonces el aludido aparecio por la puerta.

-No, ya te quiere Konan, suficiente por mí- Dijo, y la peli azul estallo en risas.

-Me odia, porque nos vamos a ir de compras, y te voy a separar de él- entonces rei yo.

-No, te odia, porque hoy no me puede martilizar en otro entramiento- y entonces reimos las dos. El uchiha nos miro con una ceja levantada, nego con la cabeza, busco en el armario su katana y se fue. Ambas nos seguimos riendo después de que se fuera.

-Algun día me tendrás que explicar... Porque te gusta- me dijo Konan entre risas. La di con la almuhada en la cara.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta!

-Mentirosa- dijo ella, se levanto corriendo, me saco la lengua y salio de la habitación. Yo la seguí, dejando antes la bandeja encima de la cama, y cuando llegamos al salón, la hice un placaje y caimos las dos en el sofá.

-Niñas pequeñas- dijo el hombre tiburón ante la indiferencia de itachi.

-Por Jashin-sama... Estan como una regadera- Comento Hidan detrás

-Como una regadera, sí- le siguio el hombre tiburón

-Vamos a entrenar...- Dijo secamente a kisame. Y entonces, Tobi aparecio por el pasillo y se tiro encima nuestra.

-¡Tobi también jugar!- y los tres nos empezamos a reir. Ante la atenta mirada de los demás akatsuki.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡sakura!-escuché

-¡Vamos niña! Aun te queda mucho por vivir...- Escuchaba el llanto de alguien...

**Flash Back**

Era un día bastante oscuro, llovía, me sentía triste...Amargada, me dolía el pecho por dentro. Y juraria que me dolia el alma. Llevaba horas llorando, la capa de Akatuski, se me ajustaba al cuerpo por la intensa tormenta que había, no caían truenos, y eso me alegraba, Pues llorar apoyada en la rama de un árbol, era una de las costumbres que mas me gustaban. Hoy había aceptado mi pertencia a Akastuki, hoy había traicionado a mis amigos. Y la única frase que me rondaban la cabeza era. " ¿Que pensarian mis padres si estubieran vivos?" Ellos me educaron, diciendo que los amigos no se abandonan... Pero yo, lo había hecho. Todo comenzo, itenntado escaparme y ahora... Había conseguido la oportunidad de hacerlo, y sin embargo, preferia llorar encima de un árbol, antes que escapar. ¿Que era lo que me pasaba? ¿Que Había cambiado en mi?... Note como una figura se posaba delante de la rama, y me miraba desde arriba. Abrí los ojos, y aun empapados en agua, vi a itachi, mirandome. Agache mi cara, y seguí llorando. Él se arodillo, y su mano levanto mi menton hasta figar mi vista en él.

-Cuentame...

-Dejame en paz- le dije, y quite su mano de mi cara.

-Sakura...

-¡Que me dejes!- exclame, hundiendome más en el llanto, salte, y me apoye en otra rama.

-Me estoy cansando- Dijo delante mía de nuevo.

-¡Vete!

-Sakura...

-¡Que te larges!- exclame enojada, y entonces sentí como mi cuerpo se elevaba y una mano aprentaba con dureza mi cuello. Lo suficiente para callarme, pero sin apenas hacerme daño.

-A mi no me trates así- Murmurro hastiado, y con el sharigan hechando chispas. Me solto y cai al suelo, se sento delante mia, en la rama del árbol. Era lo bastante gruesa para sostener el peso de los dos.- Si no me lo quieres contar, no lo hagas.- Murmurro otra vez enfadado, acerque mis rodillas a mi pecho, y segui llorando. Èl no quito la vista de mí, hasta que pare de llorar. Un poco más calmada, decidi contarle lo que me pasaba.

-dime... itachi- Rapidamente toda su atencion se fijo en mi.- ¿por qué? Porque me dan a elegir... entre Konoha... Y akastuki... Nadie me pregunto, que si yo queria elegir...

-Hay momentos de la vida, sakura, que tienes que elegir, para bien o para mal.

-¿Y si eligo mal? ¿Y si me arrepiento toda la vida?

-Por eso, antes de elegir, tienes que pensar.

-Entonces dime itachi... ¿Hice bien?

-Eso solo lo sabes tú.

-Solo... Para saber si acerte... necesito saber una cosa... Pero sé que jamás la sabré- dije y volvio a romper en llanto. Note su mano acariciarme la mejilla, y su cuerpo acercarse al mio. Me descuide, y cerre los ojos, cuando los volvi abrir, el me estaba dando un abrazo.

-¿te puedo dar yo la respuesta?- me pregunto, susurrandomelo al oido. Asenti.

-Dime... Que la anterior noche fue verdad, dime que lo sientes... Dime que sientes por mí- Dije ahogando en cada sollozo las palabras. Note como en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa. Note como sus labios susurraban en mi oido las palabras más bonitas que me habían dicho " Te amo". Fue la única vez que las escuche.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡vamos sakura!

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡vamos!

Escuchaba alguien llamarme, sentía los parapados pesados, e intenba abrirlos, pero lo único que pude ver... eran unos ojos marrones, llenos de lagrimas, y un poco de pelo rubio...

**Flash Back**

-¡mi primera misión!- comente ilusionada

-Ya verás que rápido se le va a pasar a tu alumna ese estado, itachi- escuche comentar a kisame, yo seguía andando delante de ellos. Emocionada.

-Lo sé- respondio el seco, y yo me gire, los saque la lengua y me volvi.

-Amargados- les dije. Y ellos ni se inmutaron.

-¿De donde la sacaste?- le pregunto a mi sensei.

-A mi me dijieron, que era de lo mejorcito de Konoha...

-Te timaron- dijo riendose.

-¡Eh!- Me queje.

-Oye y lo peor … ¿Cómo será?

-Me niego a saberlo- respondio seco, pero siguiendo el juego.

-Pues sabeis que os digo ¡Que os den!- comente dandome la vuelta- Itachi-sama, eres un aburrido. Y tu kisame, pareces una sarida ahumada.

-la lio- dijo el uchiha, en cuanto su compañero de equipo, salio corriendo detrás mia.

**Fin Flash Back**

Volví a abir con fuerza los ojos... Pude distinguir un rostro que conocía...¿Quién era?... Abri un poco más los ojos... Era tsunade, sonrei solo de pensarlo.

-¡Tsunade-sama! Esta volviendo ensí- Esuche una voz decir.

-¡Mantela despierta!

-¡Vamos sakura!

-Tsunade la necesitamos con Sai

-¡Ve tu shizune!

-¡Sí, Maestra!

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¡Naruto, comprueba que esta despierta, vamos!

-¡vamos, pequeña!

-¡Sakura. Abre los ojos vamos!

-¡vamos, pequeña! ¡Piensa que ahora tienes un bebé que cuidar!

Volví a cerrar los ojos... No me acuerdo de nada más.

**Flash Back**

la luna brillaba en la habitación, me levante cansada y apage la televison que habiamos dejado encendida, fui al baño. Y cuando volvi, me encontre con algo que recordaria toda la vida. Su pelo negro esparzido por la cama, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios tan perfectos, su respiracion tranquila, su pecho al descubierto, completamente tranquilo y comodo en la cama. Sonrei, y me quede tonta al verlo... El era lo único que tenía en ese momento. Me tumbe a su lado, y rapidamente su brazo por inercia me abrazo, y me pego junto a su pecho. Seguia completamente dormido. Sonrei. Y ante mi sorpresa, sus ojos negros como el onix, se abrieron, observando los mios de arriba a bajo. Y me sentí morir en aquel momento, tan perfecto y bello, tan sumamente bonito...

-¿Pasa algo?- le escuche preguntar con su voz ronca, usaba un tono bajito completamente sexy.

-Sólo apague la televisión- respondí en el mismo tono de susurro. Y su brazo fornido, me apego a un más él.

-Duermete, mi gatita, mañana será un largo día- me dijo, y besó mi frente. Sacandome la sonrisa más profunda que había tenido en mucho tiempo, acarcie con sus manos su torso, y le hice moverse, para apoyarme en su pecho. Y así me quede toda la noche, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, acarciando su piel blanca tan suave como la nieve. Siendo feliz, y antes de dormirme, recuerdo que le susurré algo que hasta entonces, no le había dicho.

-Te quiero, itachi-sama.

**Fin Flash Back**

Abri los ojos, la luz me molestaba, pero conseguia ver el techo blanco de alguna habitación ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba itachi? Cerre los ojos y moví mi cabeza hacía mi derecha y los volví a abrir, vi, el cuepo de un chabal tumbado en un sofá, su pelo rubio me inpedian verle la cara. Aun así sabía quién era. Mire hacia el otro lado, y me encontre, cara a cara con Sasuke Uchiha. Mis ojos se cerraron solos, pero ya estaba despierta.

Escuche como se abria la puerta de la habitación, y Tsunade le daba las gracias por avisar. Me incorpore un poco en la cama. Y mire a los ojos de mi maestra.

-¿Y mi bebé?- pregunte rápidamente, ella sonrío y me abrazo. Me quede confusa.

-Esta bien, esta bien, Y tu también- me dijo sonriendo, y yo sonrei.

-¿te acuerdas de algo de la batalla?- me pregunto al poco rato, mientras miraba en los monitores mi actividad.

-Sólo...Lo último que recuerdo...- Dije haciendo memoria- Es a sasuke... Y a itachi... ¿Dónde esta itachi?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, cuando hice la pregunta. Temí lo peor, pero justo en ese momento. Naruto se desperto.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estas viva!- grito lleno de euforia y me abrazo. Me sentí mareada.- Perdon, perdon- Se disculpo, dejandome con cuidado apoyada en el cabezero de la cama del hospital de Konoha. Esa sala la conocía, era la de cuidados intensivos. ¿Qué me habría pasado? Sólo recordaba... A sasuke, hablando con Itachi... ¿Qué paso?

-Naruto- le sonrei, y sabiendo que el me daria la respuesta, le pregunte- ¿Qué paso con los Akatsuki?.

También se quedo en silencio.

-No sabemos nada de ellos- Me respondío Tsunade, y sentí un poco de alivio... Quizás estaba vivo.

-Ellos te hirieron y aprobecharon para irse- Me dijo Sasuke. Y entonces me quede en shock. Intente asimilar la información pero no consegui hacerlo. ¿Mi sensei y kisame hiriendome? ¿ A mí? Estaba mintiendo, seguro. Me comenzo a doler la cabeza, y guie mi mano a mi cuello.

- Ese sello...- dijo Mi maestra. -¿Quíen te lo hizo?- Guarde silencio, mientras que en mí mano ocultaba el pequeño sello que había justo de bajo de mi cuello, en la espalda. El sello maldito que me hizo itachi. Me nege a contestar a la hokague, me dolia la cabeza, y me deje escurrir en la cama, hasta quedar tumbada... me quede dormida sin decir Nada más. Recordando como última imagen, la de mi querido itachi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 : Mentiras que me nege aceptar como la realidad.**

Note hace rato que los rayos del sol del día comenzaban a llegar, me Había despertado hace mucho. Pero no me quería levantar... Porque si lo hacia, el mundo me golpearia con la cruel realidad. Pero el hambre que mi estomago sentía era demasiado grande para ser ignorado. Naruto estaba durmiendo en el sofá de al lado, como cuando le vi la ultima vez. Me incorpore lentamente, y sentí varios pinchazos en la tripa. Me guie la mano a ella, y vi los puntos, que habían usado para intentar que cicatrizara la herida. Toque mi tripa, aun plana. Y la acarcie lentamente. "Buenos días mi niño" Salude al bebe internamente, y acaricie mi barriga. Me levante y poco a poco, logre poner los pies en el suelo, me sentía débil y mi chakra no estaba por la labor de ayudarme. Me acerque al armario que había a los pies de la habitación y le abri. Estaban todas las cosas que llevaba aquel día, estaba incluida la banda. Rasgada por la mitad el simbolo de la hoja. Aprete el puño sin romperla, y entonces, desee por un momento, volver allí. Pero estaba de nuevo aquí. Me dijieron que no sabían nada de ellos, quizás estaban muertos... Sería mejor olvidar, la locura que había cometido.

-Sakura-chan- me llamo naruto desde el sofá, solte la banda y cerre el armario.

-buenos días- conteste y a duras penas, me sente de nuevo en la cama.

-No deberias levantarte- dijo, aun sentandose en la cama y bostezando.

-Lo sé, pero tengo mucha hambre- le dije sonriendo, y el me devolvio la sonrisa.

-Un segundo voy a pedirla- Se levanto, y saco la cabeza al pasillo a través de la puerta, note como le decia algo a la enfermera, y se marcho. Se volvio, estire los brazos y con las manos le incite a venir hacía a mí, él se acerco y le abraze.

-Te he hechado de menos- Dije con una sonrisa, y era cierto.

-¡Yo también, sakura!- Me dijo y me apreto con mucha fuerza.

Al poco rato, vino una enfermera con la comida. Nos sonrio, y nos dejo a mí, un rico y suculento desayuno japones, y a Naruto, unos ramen instantaneos. Comenzamos a hablar mientras comiamos.

-¿Cómo fue todo por aquí, en mi asusencia?- pregunte

-Pues, Ha habido un poco de todo... Pero... Personalmente. Neji se declaro a Tenten, Que menuda armaron para decirselo, es un tonto hablando de sentimientos- Dijo mientras se reia, y daba sorbos a sus fideos- Mmm... Hablando de Neji... Hinata me pidio salir- Confenso medio rojo, y mirando al suelo apenado.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunte rápidamente- ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿Que la dijsite? -pregunte de manera atropechada. Él rio y puso su mano en la cabeza, arrascandosela.

-¡Fue hace dos semanas, antes de ir a por ti!. La dije, que cuando volviera, hablariamos del tema, ¡Claro que sí!... Pero... Han pasado ya de eso tres semanas, y aun no la he visto... - Dijo apenado, y volvio a absorver su segundo plato de ramen.

-¿Y eso?

-Esta de misión, ¡Pero cuando vuelva, ya verás!- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿ Oye, cuanto llevo aquí?- Pregunte, algo extrañada.

-Tres semanas, más o menos, Tsunade me dijo, que te contara... Que sí notabas que el bebé no había crecido, que no te preocupases, que era normal, al ver estado tu tanto tiempo... Así, que luego enseguida creceria más. ¿ De quién es Sakura?

Me quede en silencio.

-No quiero hablar del tema.

-¡Como tu quieras! - dijo sonriendome- Pues sabes... Sabes...mmmm... - pensó un rato- Lee sigue siendo igual que Gai-sensei.- Volvio a ireir- Y lo que no sabes... ¡Que me impresiono muchisimo!... Es que la de la arena... Como era... ¡Ah! Sí, Temari, estuviese saliendo con Shikamaru.

-¡Vaya noticia!- exclame- No me esperaba eso

-Ninguno de la villa la verdad. - Dijo y dejo sus tres cuencos de ramen,vacios, en la papelera. Justo en ese momento abrieron la puerta, y aparecio Tsunade, con Sasuke.

-¡Buenos días!- exclamo extrañamente feliz.

-Buenos días, maestra- la salude- Buenos días, sasuke.- el levanto la mano en señal de respuesta. Enseguida la hokague, comenzo a comprobar mis puntos vitales en la maquina, que tenia conectada al brazo. Cuando acabo, se quedo muy seria y me miro.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Mire a Sasuke y a Naruto.

-Sí, pero... Preferiria, no contarte todo hoy, sino... Poco a poco, por favor, maestra- La pedí, y ella me sonrio.

-Si, comprendo que haber estado un año fuera de casa, es cansado de contar.- me dijo, se sento en el borde de la cama, y me miro. Sasuke estaba sentado al lado de naruto, y ambos habían puesto total atención en mí.

-Comenzaremos por la más importante...

-Tsunade-sama, antes de empezar... Quiero una respuesta, a algo que me nubla la cabeza- Dije, esperando que me otorgase la oportunidad de preguntar que Había sido de Itachi, y de kisame. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y deseaba con todo mi corazón saber que había pasado con ellos.

-Dime...

-¿Qué fue de itachi uchiha y kisame hoshigaki?- Se miraron entre ellos, y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, las encogí para que mi maestra no se diera cuenta. Y aprente con fuerza mi puño debajo de la sabanas. Tenía que estar preparada para lo peor.

- Pues, no sabemos que fue de ellos. Cuando resultaste herida, rápidamente te tragieron aquí, no repararon en ellos. Tu eras el objetivo.

-Si preguntas por él... Quedo bastante herido- Me dijo Sasuke, y me quede totalmente en silencio.

-Pregunta lo que quieras, maestra- La dije.

-Lo que te quería preguntar... Es.. Sakura. ¿Sabias que estabas embarazada? ¿ No es a si? ¿De quien es?- Sus ojos marrones se quedaron mirandome fijamente, mi mirada perdida en su rostro, me hacia dudar, si decirle la verdad o una cruel mentira.

-No quiero que salga de aquí, chicos... No quiero condenar a un bebé que no a nacído aun... Su padres es Itachi uchiha- Dije en un leve susurro que todos oyeron, los ojos de naruto y tsunade se abrieron como platos al enterarse, en cambio, sasuke chisto con los dientes, y miro hacia otro lado.

-¡¿Cómo puedes esperar un hijo de un traidor?!- Me pregunto Tsunade con rabia.

-No es un traidor- Dijo sasuke, para sorpresa nuestra.

-¡¿Qué!?- pregunto el rubio atonito.

- Sasuke, es algo que...

-Lo sé, Sakura. Sólo queria que lo supiesen. No pensaba contarles nada.

-¿Alguno me quiere decir de que hablais?- pregunto nuestro compañero de equipo, los dos negamos con la cabeza.

-Ese niño, tendrá el Sharingan, es completamente imposible que la gente no lo asocie al Uchiha- Dijo tsunade pensando en voz alta.

-Es por eso, que al resto del mundo, se le dira que es mio. Incluido a nuestros amigos- Dijo Sasuke, dejandome completamente helada

-¿Cómo?

-Prefieres que tu hijo, crezca conmigo, o que crezca sin padre- Eso me había dolido.

-¡Mi hijo tiene padre!

-Quizás a estas alturas muerto- Cerre los ojos contentiendo las lágrimas, tenia razon.

-Pero...

-Se lo prometi. Sakura.- Y entonces yo guarde silencio.

-¡oye sakura!- Me llamo la atencion Naruto

-¿Dime?

-Si es tu hijo... Y yo soy como tu hermano... ¿Eso indica...?

-Si, tu eres su tio- Le dije sonriendo, y el rubio se avalanzo sobre mí, retiro las sabanas y me subio la camisa del hospital. Y comenzo a acariciarme la tripa y aponer la oreja en ella. No pude evitar reirme.

-¡Hola, pequeño! ¿Me oyes?...- Paso un largo silencio- ¡ey! Me ha dado una patada- dijo tocandose el moflete mientras se alejaba, las dos chicas nos reimos con energía.

-Es su forma de saludarte, no puede hablar- Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes si es niño o niña?

-Quedan una o dos semanas para saberlo- dijo la ninja medico y yo la sonrei.

-Creo que te hecho abuela, Tsunade- La dije con una sonrisa. Me sentia, feliz, como devuelta en casa. No podiá explicarlo, pero por un momento olvide Akatsuki. Era como cuando vuelvas a casa después de unas largas vacaciones, no quieres irte de la playa, pero quieres volver al hogar. Así me sentia. Y si ponias en la balanza. Konoha O akatsuki. Problamente, ninguno ganaria.

-¡Bueno, seré una abuela joven!

-¡Seguiras siendo igual de vieja!- la dijo Naruto, y atumaticamente se llevo un buen golpe. Acarcie mi vientre, y le dije a mi niño.

-Cariño, cuando nazcas, prometo nunca dejarte con ellos- Y nos reimos de aquella frase, como nunca nos habiamos reido. Y esto era lo que me hacía feliz, las tonterias de Naruto, los venanzos de mi maestra. La seriedad de Sasuke... Todo. Eramos una gran familia, y cada uno de sus miembros, era fundamental, para el biene estar de los otross. Y aun así, sintiendome feliz. Había algo en el pecho, que me decía, que Akatuski, tambíen podia serlo. Y la balanza que antes dije, seguia igual de equilibrada, con sus pros y su contra.

-Hablando ya un poco enserio. Nos encargaremos bastante de tu seguridad, sakura, que solo lo sepamos tres personas, no indica que alguien, que quiere el sharigan, acuda. Y así, vigilaremos, si Akatasuki, intenta conctarta contigo- Asentí- te mudaras nada mas salir, a una casa, donde estan tus antiguas pertenencias, Allí compartiras casa, con Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi hatake, Sasuke uchiha, Y sai.

-¿Sai? Pero...

-Si, kisame casi le mato, por suerte, estos chicos son verdaderamente rapidos.

Sonrei asintiendo.

-Me alegro-fingí, pues lo cierto era que Sai, no me caia nada bien.

- otra pregunta... ¿Como era aquello?-me pregunto, referiendose al tema, más dificil de tratar.

-Se dividia normalmente por... Parejas, por decirlo de algún modo. Cada una tenia habilidades unicas, y cada uno, tienen asignado un biju.- Mire a naruto, y este se moridio el labio, lleno de ira- Si es cierto, que itachi murio, estate tranquilo. No vendrán a por ti en mucho tiempo.- Aunque dije esas palabras, muriendome por dentro. Sabía que seguia vivo, y que mientras yo siguiese viva. El rubio estaria a salvo.

-¡Pero si a por los demás!

-tranquilizate, Naruto. - Dijo, intentando evadir el tema, posiblemente lo seguiriamos en otro momento-Prosigue sakura.

- Yo había sido asignada a itachi, y por lo tanto compartia habitación y cama con él.- entonces me interrumpio sasuke.

-Y tanto que la compartiste- le tire el cuchillo a la cabeza. Lo esquivo. -relajate.

-¡Y tu callate!...- le espete mosqueada- Como seguía, mi compañero también era Kisame, al principio, eran duros y bruscos conmigo. Akatuski no me aceptaba, pero poco a poco, y entrenamiento tras entrenamiento, me fui haciendo hueco. Cuando consegui derrotar a más de tres akatuskis. Comenzaron a tratarme... Mejor. Así conocí a Konan, la única miembro femenino. Poco a poco, nos fuimos haciendo amigas, cosa que a itachi le traia quebraderos de cabeza- dije medio riendome- a Kisame, le pasaba lo mismo. Quien siempre estaba con nosotras, era tobi, apenas le conoci personalmente, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a molestar al uchiha, nunca sabre porque. Nuestras residencias cambiaban cada cierto tiempo, a veces hemos llegado a estar solo dos miembros en la guarida, simplemente, por deboción. Lo cierto, es que yo no me moví, a ninguna otra. Y tampoco sé donde estaba. Itachi siempre nos llevaba y nos traia. Cada uno de la parejas que hay, es el lider, tiene el control del seño, y el poder sobre el grupo. Se encarga de informar al lider.

-Hablame, de ese lider...

-No sé muy bien su nombre... Pero creo que era Pein. Era muy extraño, frio y de menos palabras incluso que Sasuke- Este rechisto- tenía una relación con Konan, pero pocas veces le he visto...- Guarde silencio.- Me enfrente una vez con el combate, pero … Me derroto al primer golpe. Suspuestamente, me volveria a enfrentar con el, dentro de un mes.

-Bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy- Dijo tsunade levantandose de la cama.- Deberiamos hacer un informe con todo lo que sabes- Asentí. - En un semana, se te dara el alta. Y entonces, comenzaremos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 : ¿Y ahora cómo debo sentirme yo? **

Hoy me iban a dar el alta, y mis compañeros de casa, estaban revolucionados, pues no solo hoy me daban el alta, sino que además hoy comenzaba nuestra convivencia. Sintiéndome realmente mal por ello, puse cara buena a todo lo que se me venia encima. Pero mi cabeza no estaba conmigo, pues solo pensaba en itachi, solo pensaba en mi hijo...

En la semana que Había estado ya consciente esperando el alta, todo fue mejor, mi herida se empezó a curar, hable con Sasuke y con Naruto, casi todo el tiempo, pues apenas me dejaban sola, y aunque me costase creerlo, no echaba de menos Akatsuki, cuando estaba con ellos. Era como si me evadiese, y los usaba como esa droga que no te dejaba pensar en la realidad. Sin embargo, cuando la noche caia, y sola me quedaba. No podía evitar llenarme de esos pensamientos confusos, de esa duda eterna que me acogía el corazón, me lo aprisionaba con fuerza, y me dolia con firmeza. Pero por la mañana, ellos aparecían... Y ese sentimiento, se iba.

Me vestí con la ropa que solia usar cuando estaba aquí. Kakashi me regalo una nueva banda ninja, la acepte sonriendo, pues no era regalo solo suyo, sino de mis compañeros. Sonreí y lo acepte, y ahora lo volvia a llevar en el pelo... Pero, mi otra banda, la de verdad, la guarde en mi mochila. Me despedí de las enfermeras que me habían tratado durante mi instancia, y me junte con Sasuke, y Naruto a la salida, los salude, y el rubio hiperactivo, lo hizo abrazándome... Nos dirigimos con lentitud al despacho de la Hokague, a informar sobre nuestro primer día de convivencia que daba comienzo.

-¡Buenos dias, tsunade-sama!- Salude al entrar- ¡Buenas Shizune!

-¡Buenas Sakura!- dijo la consejera, y me abrazo- Me alegro de que ya estes bien

-Gracias- La sonreí, y en una nube de polvo, aparecio, en ese mismo instante Kakashi.

-Ya estamos todos.

-Falta Sai- Dijo Naruto

-Ahora mismo, sigue estando grave para darle el alta, se os unira después.

-Por supuesto que se unira ¡Claro que sí!- grito

-Naruto... Callate- le dijo kakashi, y no pude evitar reirme por lo bajito.

-Bien, pues en una hora. Os quiero ver en la dirrecion que os dara shizune- Esta nos entrego un papelito, os veré alli. Podeís iros, tu. Sakura. Quedate- Ellos desaparecieron rapidamente tal y como siempre Habían hecho- Shizune, dejanos solas- Ordeno la hokague, esta puso mala cara, y apreto al cerdito entre sus brazos, y se alejo. Cerrando la puerta lentamente.

-Se enfado...-Susurre cuando nos quedamos a solas Tsunade y yo.

-Lo sé, pero prefiero que piense que no confió en ella, antes de que te coja asco. Sakura. Tu bien sabes, que el tema que vamos a tratar debe quedar entre tú y yo.- Asentí con la cabeza, y me acerque a su escritorio, ella se levanto, y apoyandose en el marco de la ventana cara a mi,comenzo nuestra charla.- En una misión de rescate, Naruto se encontro cara a cara, con Orochimaru. Él iba a por tí sakura.

-Sí, En akatsuki, estábamos informados de sus planes, y no solo iba acompañada siempre de dos de lo mas poderosos ninjas de la organización sino, que me Habían entrenado para poder hacerle frente, sin dificultades.

-Aun así...

-Corro el riego de que el venga a por mí, lo sé

-Supongo, que... El padre de tu hijo, te habrá comentado, varias cosas.- nege con la cabeza-

-Apenas pudimos hablar, al día siguiente de saberlo. Aparecisteis vosotros.

-Orochimaru, si no lo sabe a estas alturas, lo sabrá dentro de poco. El hijo que llevas dentro es un Uchiha, sakura. Debes andar con pies de plomo, sobre estas arenas movedizas.

-Sé que soy su objetivo, tanto por mis conocimientos, como por mi hijo.

-Exacto, Deberias andar con ojo.

-Siempre ando con él, me enseñaron unos grandes maestros a hacerlo- Ella sonrió, y yo la devolví la sonrisa.

-No quiero, que mi nieto, crezca rodeado de serpientes. - Murmurro, haciéndome más amena la conversación

-No lo permitiré, estate segura – Dije con una sonrisa sincera, ella asintió. Y Yo salí de despacho. Volví a mi casa después de todo aquel tiempo. La verdad que lo unico que tenia ahora mismo era la mochila que llevaba en los hombros. Entre, y el polvo me hizo toser. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que todo se había quedado lleno de polvo. Sin más me dirigí a la habitación y llegue a la mesilla de noche. Mire con detenimiento la foto del equipo 7, Lo unico que queria, era eso. Aproveche y limpie unos cuantos kunais, y el polvo a unos cuantos shurkien, y me los guarde. Cerre los ojos, y cogi un pañuelo de la cocina, y quite el polvo a la mesa del salon. Hice un par se sellos, e invoque dos rollos, los abrí y los cruce entre ellos. Volvía concentrar el chakra y apareció. Mi katana. Y entonces los recuerdos me llenaron.

**Flash Back**

-Ven- la voz de itachi, sonó ruda tras acabar el entrenamiento,yo apenas podia aguantar la respiracion. Aun así dando pasos débiles le segui. - te falta más entrenamiento- me dijo, cuando me vio ir en su dirección.

-No es que me falte... Es que llevamos mas de diez horas entrenando...- Dije entre bocanadas de Aire.- Y intentar, que tu sharingan no me mate, es... Como minimo... Agotador- Note su sonrisa orgullosa.

-Eres tú muy débil, no yo muy fuerte.

-¡Claro! Será eso- conteste de mala gana, y el se giro y puso mi mano en la cabeza, rebolviendo completamente mi pelo.

-¿Qué día es hoy, sakura?

-Pues no lo sé...

-Hoy es 28 de marzo- Abri los ojos llenos de sopresa, y me quede muda completamente. Era mi cumpleaños y lo había olvidado.- Veo que lo olvidaste- Me sonrio de lado, se agacho un poco a mi altura, y me bajo mi banda desde el pelo, hasta los ojos, quedandome completamente sin ver nada.

-Pero yo no...

y entonces note como en mis manos, se posaba un objeto alargado, y pesado. Era frio, y tenía una extraña sensacion al tocarlo.

-Antes de dártelo, me tienes que decir, lo maravilloso que soy. - Me dijo

-¡Jamás!- Conteste.

-Veo que mis entrenamientos, comienzan a dar sus frutos. Anda. Ábrelo.

Me quito la banda de los ojos y la guardo en su bolsillo. Me quede helada cuando vi, la katana que tenia entre mis manos, y no puede evitar, abrirla con ansia, la saque de su estuche, y me quede petrificada. Un filo semejante al cristal, con mi nombre tallado y escrito de color rojo, una katana preciosa de doble filo. Mire a itachi, no me lo podía creer.

-Es...

-Sí, igual que la mía, tanto te gustaba... ¿Verdad? Te aconsejo que aprendas a manejarla, pues al ser de doble filo, te puedes herir. El material con el que esta hecho, parece poco resistente... Pero, Durara. Y tu nombre, esta gravado con otro tipo de mineral, que se acciona al chakra. Procura que ahora tus habilidades sean usandola.- Sonreí, y sonreí de verdad. Y entonces deje la katana en el suelo, y me tire encima de itachi, Los dos caimos al suelo, le abrace y le bese.

-Gracias. Itachi-sama.

**Fin Flash Back**

Me pregunto si aun estaras vivo, negé con la cabeza, y suspire, cogiendo mi katana. La Había modificado el mango, y la Había puesto un cordel rojo, con un cascabel. Tal y como llevaba itachi en su sombrero. Sonrei tontamente... Me gustaba tanto, y ahora tenía que vivir con la duda de si estaba muerto o no. Pero algo dentro de mí, me decía que él vivia, y por eso aun no Había soltado ni una lagrima. Pues no me lo creia.

La cogí y mire la funda despues de todo, y hay estaba, el papel que itachi me escribio hace tiempo, sonrei y lo aprete contra mi pecho. Y mire la foto que un día nos hicimos todo akatsuki. Konan y yo fuimos las responsables, pues les obligamos a hacernos una foto. Nos costo sangre y sudor, eran demasiado... Demasiado... raros, para ponerlos en una foto. Pero lo conseguimos, y hay estaba en mis manos. Entonces, la volvi a guardar en el fondo de la funda de la katana, junto a esa nota, y me carge esta en la espalda, asegurandome de que quedase bien sujeta. Si viviré en konoha, debía llevarla siempre, pues nunca sabría que me podía pasar dentro de esas paredes.

Volví a cargarme la mochila en la espalda, pero antes de salir por la puerta, me acorde de algo que debía hacer, me diriji de nuevo a mi habitacion, y me levante un poco la camiseta delante del espejo... Estaba creciendo mi tripa, sonreí y la toque con mis dedos. "crece" "crece" pensé y me sorprendi riéndome como una loca, y volviendo a echar de menos al Akatsuki. Cerré los ojos, y la imagen de la felicidad me llenó por completo, era él, era yo. Los dos juntos, con nuestro pequeño retoño en brazos. Y entonces abrí los ojos volviendo a la realidad. Quizás ahora estaba muerto. Me negaba a aceptarlo... Pero decírmelo, era la única manera de que si lo estaba... No doliese tanto. Solo tenia que esperar... Si el estaba vivo, volvería por mí. Volvería.

Cuestión de tiempo.

Avanzaba ya por las calles, tranquilamente hacia la dirección donde me Había mandado mi maestra, habíamos quedado dentro de media hora, pero Naruto y yo, decidimos quedar antes. No sabía que era lo que tenía entre manos, Pero le veia muy feliz, así que acepte, que aquello que me tuviese que contar, lo hiciese ya. Y hacía allá iba. ¿Qué me tendría que decir? Él nunca se calla... Y dado, que apenas lo ha mencionado... Diría que no debía de estar muy seguro...Aunque si me pongo a pensarlo, esta mañana a estado más callado de lo habitual. Y esa felicidad que tenia... Era un tanto nerviosa. Itachi me enseño a reconocer a los enemigos, pero jamás Había conseguido hacerlo tambien como él, pues carecía de su personalidad fría, yo mezclaba y confundía todo. Aunque tras un año con él y tantos de entrenamiento... Había conseguido, tener una calma, casi... Completa.

Y Allí estaba, doblando la esquina. Y entonces, ví de que se trataba, Naruto estaba hablado con Hinata. Esta sonreia timidamente, y estaba completamente roja. Ya sabía porque me había dicho que viniese, me iba a contar que estaban saliendo. Seguro. Y justo cuando estaba a dos pasos de ellos, mire a mi derecha, y Sasuke aparecío.

-Buenos días, Hinata- La saludé nada mas llegar.

-Buenos... Días... Sakura-chan- Contestó timidamente, como siempre.- Buenos días... Sasuke-kun.

-Hola.

-Bueno, Naruto, ¿Qué era eso que nos tenías que contar?- Pregunte sonriendo, y Hinata dirigio su mirda hacia abajo. ¿Acaso necesitaba mas pruebas?

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke! Estoy saliendo con Hinata-chan- Grito a los cuatros vientos, cogiendola por los hombros y apretandola contra él

-¡Me alegro mucho!- grite yo tambien y los abrece a los dos. Sasuke giro la cara para otro lado. Y le felicito. Me senté en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared, mientras que Naruto comenzó a discutir con el Uchiha, por algo que este le había dicho, de lo cual no me entere. Hinata se sentó a mí lado, y comenzamos a hablar, demostrandome, que los años, la Habían hecho perder la timidez, pero no toda.

-¿Cómo te fue? Naruto... Estuvo realmente preocupado.

-Pues, lo cierto, es que me fue bien.- La dije son una sonrisa- Yo también le hechaba de menos. Me alegro de que estes con el Hinata, ya fueron muchos años enamorada de él.

-Sí... Pero... Yo... Bueno...- Dijo jugueteando con sus dedos. Me reí.

-Tranquila, él fue el único que no se entero.

-Respecto... a todo... el tiempo que estuviste fuera... Queria hacerte... una pregunta... ¿Naruto, corre mucho peligro?- me pregunto, yo negue con la cabeza.

-Mientras que yo este aquí, por parte de Akatsuki, que es lo que te preocupa. No, ninguno.

-Me... Alegro tanto- Contesto con una sonrisa.

Y fue después de aquella frase donde perdí la noción del tiempo, los comentarios dejaron de ser importantes a ser triviales, a carecer de significado, simplemente era diversion. Las cosas pasaban a mi alrededor, de una manera ligera y efímera, frases hechas, risas... Lo común. Mi mente se evadió hacia otro mundo, como hacia cada vez que me descuidaba y es que miles de dudas pasaban por mi cabeza, tantas, tantas, que yo misma dudaba de mis propias dudas, y eso hacía que no supiese lo que quería. Y los quebraderos de cabeza, nunca me habían gustado. Por eso, volví a la realidad en cuanto Tsunade, Shizune y kakashi, aparecieron. La maestra comenzó a hablar seriamente con naruto y sasuke, cosa a la que yo desatendí completamente ya que shizune, me comenzó a hablar de un nuevo justu el cual Había mejorado. Y a pensar de que intente poner atención a lo que me dijo, no me entere de nada.

-Sakura- Llamo mi maestra, y enseguida me acerque.- aquí tienes tus llaves, ya sabes como va.- Asentí con la cabeza, y estendí mis manos, cogi las llaves. Y la sonrei amablemente.

-Será toda una odisea compartir piso con ellos- aseguré.

-Lo será, pero eres mi alumna, tu mejor que nadie los sabrá manejar.

-Me defendere- conteste con una sonrisa. Y acercandome a la pequeña casita, comenzé a subir unos cuantos escalones, para llegar a la puerta principal. La pequeña casa estaba rodeada por una valla delantera y otra trasera, igual que las colindantes. Tsunade nos había dado como una especie de chalet, chiquitito, adosado, y con varios balcones de vistas espectaculares. Ya que se encontraba en el centro de la villa. Entre, a la casa después de abrirla, seguidamente siguió naruto, que se aventuro escalones arriba rápidamente.

-¡YO ELIJO PRIMERO!- le oí decir cuando llego arriba del todo, me reí, y antes de seguir ojeando la casa, me aventure junto con sasuke escaleras arriba. Nada más llegar había una habitación bastante grande, detrás nuestra estaba la que oficialmente era de naruto, puesto que nada más llegar dejo su sudadera tirada encima de la cama. Mire su habitación, y la de al lado, cotillee los baños de ambas habitaciones, y me aventure pasillo a la izquierda, a la habitación del fondo, la cual me pensaba quedar. Cuando entre el color morado de las paredes me recordó mucho a mí, y todavía mas aquella cama de matrimonio, cuyas sabanas eran de un tono tranquilo, pero llamativo. Me quede mirando la habitación, observe el fondo del armario empotrado, y deje allí mi mochila. Entre en el baño de mi habitacion, y vi el plato de ducha, el lavabo, y el retrete. Lo necesario y justo. Salí de mi habitacion, y me metí en la habitación de la izquierda, la de Sasuke.

-Que bonita- Comente, al entrar. Las paredes pintadas en un azul cielo, eran ciertamente preciosas.

-Sí.- me contesto desde el baño. - Está muy bien- comentó cuando salio.

-Lo cierto es, que es mejor que nada- le dije riendome, y me senté en el borde de su cama. - Me pondré acostumbrar a vivir con vosotros, además somos ninjas, pasamos mas tiempo fuera que en casa.

-Tú ahora tienes que guardar reposo.

-Sasuke, estoy de dos meses... No es necesario.

-Le prometí a itachi... Que te protegería, a él, y a ti. - Sus ojos negros me miraron seriamente.

-Pero no debes si no quieres-conteste – Además, soy bastante mayorcita, para cuidarme a mi misma, y a mí hijo.

-Sakura... yo...- Murmurro, y cerró la puerta.- Quería preguntarte algo- Dijo sentandose a mi lado en la cama, le miré con atencion y espectante.- ¿es cierto, aquello... que me dijo... Itachi?

-¿Que te dijo?- pregunté, no sabía muy bien a que se refería.

-A la verdad sobre mi clan.

-Sí lo que te preguntas, es ¿Si itachi es un héroe? Lo es.- Sasuke agacho la cabeza, y yo pasé mi mano por su cuello, y le abrace. - Lamento, mucho... muchísimo, lo que te hizo pasar sasuke. Yo misma le odiaba cuando... cuando no lo sabía, pero después de saberlo...

-Después de saberlo... le perdonaste, igual que yo.- Me quede helada con lo que dijo, y me separé de él para ver sus ojos negros, entrecerrados, melancólicos, tristes... una sensación que el pocas veces había experimentado.- Ahora... me siento en deduda con él... Si pudiese volver a pasado yo...- Puse mi dedo en su boca, y negé con la cabeza.

-Sasuke, no hace falta que me lo cuentes, sé perfectamente como te sientes- él me miro directamente- Y sé, que ahora sí itachi siguiese vivo... problemente todo sería distinto... y aunque algo dentro de mí, me dice que no esta muerto, posiblemente lo este. Sasuke. Y ambos, nos tenemos que hacer a la idea- él asintio con la cabeza, y yo le volví a abrazar.

-Aun así, aunque itachi nunca vuelva... Cumplire la promesa que le hice, sakura. Él solo me protegio. Se lo debo- Sonrei y separandome, cogí sus manos y las acerque a mi vientre, sintiendo ambos, los movimientos del pequeño retoño que crecia dentro de mí.

-Espero que le enseñes a ser un Uchiha- Dije sonriendole- Que yo le enseñare a ser un gran ninja.- Dije, y el asintio.

-Sí.

Nos volvimos a abrazar y estuvimos un tiempo así, desde aquel momento, supe, que Sasuke iba a ser mi apoyo en Konoha, había cambiado... O estaba cambiando, él caso era simple, mi hijo podria tener a alguien como referencia paterna. Y para a mí, era suficiente. Si itachi había muerto... Si itachi había muerto... lo único que me haría vivir, sería él, mi hijo. Más tarde quedo hecho el reparto de habitaciones, quedadose kakashi, con la que Había nada mas subir las escaleras, y Sai, que aun estaba en el hospital, con la que Había a la derecha de la del maestro. Cuando baje, entre en la cocina, la cual era muy simple, y tenía la nevera vacía. Cosa que me molesto, pues comence a tener hambre. La cocina, tenia como una espcie de ventana, que daba al salón, el cual tenia la mesa de comedor, que estaba justo al lado de esta ventanita. El sófa, dos sillones a los lados, una lampara de pie, y una mesita pequeña, justo delante de la television. Al lado izquierdo de las escaleras, se encontraba un baño, él cual era el único que poseía bañera, y no ducha, y una sala de lectura, que más tarde nosotros tendriamos que llenar de libros. Y entonces, hicimos la cosa mas inteligente del mundo, Naruto y Sasuke, me acompañaron a comprar, y de paso comer unos buenos platos de ramen, en cuanto nuestra visita se fueron.

Y allí estábamos, con las bolsas de comprar a nuestros pies. Y disfrutando de la comida.

-¡Me moria de hambre!- Exclame, mientras comenzaba mi segundo plato.

-Sakura-chan, tu no decias que había que hacer dietas- Me dijo naruto, medio riendose.

-Buah, tonterias- me reí- Además ahora con el embarazo, me da igual la dieta, me voy a poner gordisima- dije con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad. ¡Mi sobrinito! A ver si nace ya, que tengo muchas ganas de enseñarle el rasegan- Grito feliz.

-Primero, tendrá que crecer, naruto

-Pero, Sasuke, cuanto antes aprendá mejor para él

-Primero, tendrá que aprender a usar el Sharingan

-Eso es cosa tuya, yo ya le enseñare a mi sobrino, ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan?

-Primero tendrá que nacer, además,¿ tendrás que tener tu antes, un hijo con hinata no?- Pregunte.

-Yo...¿Con hinata-chan?...- balbuceo completamente rojo.

-Oh, mira que bonito, Sasuke-kun, se pone rojo- dije dandole codazos.

-¡Hola, hinata!- Dijo el uchiha, y naruto rápidamente se giro para no encontrarse a nadie. Estallé en carcajadas.

-¡Sasuke! No juegues conmigo- Este puso una sonrisa de lado.

-Eres demasiado tonto- Dijo negando con la cabeza, y cogío los palillos, para comenzar a comer de nuevo.

-¡Tu si queres tonto, Sasuke!- grito y ante el ignoramiento de este, pidio otro plato. Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos.

-Oye, sakura...

-Dime sasuke

- Esa katana que llevas a tu espalda... ¿Te la regalo él?

-Sí- contesté mirando mi plato vacío.

-Entiendo- murmurro

cayó la noche, y allí estabamos nosotros en casa. Aprendiendo a convivir como podiamos. Hice la cena como pude, y allí estabamos comiendo los cuatro sentados en el sofá, con los pies en la mesa, y aplanados en el sofá. Veiamos el canal de Konoha, en el cual, hechaban una peli bastante bonita, sobre el amor y la amistad. Hasta que entro en anuncios.

-Chss, siempre la misma mierda- comentó Naruto, cogiendo el mando y comenzando a hacer zapping.

-Cambia, coño- Dije cuando dejo por varios minutos el canal noticias.

-Un momento- dijo Sasuke, poniendo la mano delante del rubio, y empezamos a escuchar lo que decía la tele.

-Al parecer, la orginización de Akatuski a sufrido varias bajas más, entre ellas la del celebre Itachi Uchiha, cuya información a llegado a nuestros oidos, al parecer su Hermano Sasuke Uchiha, dio fin a su muerte, segun nuestra informacion su compañero Kisame Hoshigaki, también perecío en combate a menos de Kakashi Hatake, se puede decir que ahora la villa de la hoja, estará en paz por un tiempo. Ya que dos grandes asesinos perecieron en combate. Y con la muerte de estos, se produjo el regreso de Sakura Haruno a la villa, la cual había sido secuentrada hace casi un año. Ahora estos asesinos tan temidos, han sufrido unas bajas irreparables que posiblemente los hagan retrasarse en sus planes durante mas tiempo. Y hasta aquí, Las noticias del País del fuego.- Acabó de decir la presentadora, haciendonos quedar en todos en silencio sino hubiese sido por los anuncios que recien entraron.

-Sakura...- Me llamó kakashi, y todos agolparon su atención en mí, tenía la bandeja de la cena apretada fuertemente, tenía la cabeza agachada, y el pelo me tapaba el rostro de su vista, sin embargo, mis lágrimas fueron evidentes cuando chocaron contra la bandeja.- A esto se refería Tsunade con que debiamos tener cuidado- aseguró cuando dejo su plato en la mesa y se acercó a mí. Naruto y sasuke tambien hicieron lo mismo, sin embargo yo no me moví. No respiraba, No pensaba. Sólo lloraba. Y entonces, no pude aguantar más, tiré la bandeja al suelo, y llorando, me subi rapidamente a mi habitacion, no aguantaba, no aguantaba más, queria dejarlo todo, tirarlo por la ventana. Suspiré y pegue un portazo a la habitación. Me pegue a la puerta, y me deje caer hacía abajo. Agarre mis piernas, y me apreté con fuerza.

No supe cuanto estuve así, no supe cuando perdi la noción del tiempo. Ni si quiera me acorde de como llegue allí. Me quede en silencio, sin poder llorar más... Sin poder hacer nada más. Suspire. Quizás había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso, escucharlo en las noticias, me había asustado,me había comprimido el corazón, me habia asustado... Y no solo eso, me lo había creido. Había perdido la fe que tenía en el que el estaba vivo, habia perdido toda la esperanza... ¿Y porque? ¿Por qué lo había dicho la tele? No... Porque era cierto, y esque los recuerdos de aquel día llegarón a mi cerebro según la tele hablaba, habia vuelvo a vivir cacho a cacho aquel día, desde que itachi fue a luchar contra su hermano, hasta que Sasuke impacto su chidori contra mi pecho. Las palabras de cada uno, y ese mismo sentimiento de frialdad me había recorrido por el cuerpo, ese sentimiento que me indicaba que algo malo iba a pasar.

Me levante del suelo, y acaricie mi tripa, que iba creciendo poco a poco. Volvia a llorar, pero esta vez era en silencio, las lágrimas se resvaban por mi piel nivea y caian por mi mejilla, hasta llegar al suelo. Pero no me quedaba quieta, necesitaba hacer algo, o el llanto me consumiría como el día que se fue Sasuke de la villa, sentía una sensanción parecida pero mucho mucho más fuerte, como si ya no hubiese esperanza, como si ya se hubiese acabado el mundo. Abrí el armario, y cogí mi mochila, la abrí, y pasando de la bandada tachada, cogí el pijama que había usado durante todo akastuki, pues no tenía mas ropa. La camiseta que cojí de color blanco, me la regalo él, y entonces, recordando aquel momento, la aprete de nuevo contra mí. Aspiré su aroma, cogí mi pantalones cortos, y me cambie de ropa. Poniendome el pijama, me senté de nuevo en la cama, y apoye mi espalda en el cabezero de la cama.

Un rato más tarde, escuche los pasos de alguien subí la escalera, toco mi puerta.

-Pasá.

-Sakura...- Sasuke entró y cerro la puerta trás de sí. Me le quede mirando, me escocían los ojos y me temblaban los labios.

-¿Qué quieres?- Se sentó a mi lado en la cama, y me abrazó. Me sorprendí.

-Lo siento- Me susurró, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, y mis lagrimas dejaron de fluir.- No sabía que le querias tanto.

-Más de lo que he querido a nadie- me separé de él, y me limpie los ojos con el reverso de mi mano.- Antes... Me negaba a aceptarlo... Pero, cuando lo escuche... Se me hizó imposible... No pensarlo... ¿Está muerto, sasuke?

-Ya te lo dije... No lo sé.- Mire hacía la ventana.

-Algo me dice que vive, pero... Sé que no es así, sé que el que me lo dice es mi hijo, porque itachi esta vivo... Vivo dentro de mí, porque una persona muere cuando dejas de recordarla. Pues yo aun la recuerdo. ¡Y le quiero!... Yo... No sé como... como he llegado a esto Sasuke- Le mire- Ni siquiera se porque te digo esto, pero necesito hablar, contarselo a alguien. - él Me hizo apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. Me toco el pelo suavemente, y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Te escucho- fue lo único que dijo, y sé lo agaredí mas que cualquiera palabra de animo, que me podria decir solo para consolarme.  
-Pensaba que era una locura...¡ Y aun así me deje llevar! No sólo me acoste con él, Sasuke, Me he enamore de él. Todo fue una puta locura.. Y mirame... Miramee ahora... llorando su muerte, y ni si quiera sé si de verdad lo esta.- Noté su mano acarciandome el pelo, y con la otra me apreto contra él.

-tranquila, estará aquí para todo...

-Aun no me creo que hayas aceptado ser el padre...de... mi bebé

-No he aceptado, me he ofrecido. Sakura- Acaricio con su mano mi tripa, y fijo la mirada en el techo- No es un niño cualquiera, es mi sobrino, y si tengo que ser su padre, Lo seré.

-Gracias, sasuke- Le miré a los ojos, cuando me incorpore en la cama, acaricie con mi mano el mechón del pelo que le caía sobre los ojos, y se lo eche hacía atrás acariciando su corta melena. - Muchas gracias- le volví a decir acercándome a él, acaricie con su mano mi mejilla y en la otra deposite un pequeño besito- Gracias de corazón- le susurre al oido. y le abrace. Las lágrimas ya no corrían por mis ojos, y el sueño me estaba comenzando a vencer, me quede un rato abrazada a él.

-Sakura, deberías descansar- me dijo, y sin dudarlo, antes de que se fuera. Le sujete por la muñeca y le roge.

-Quédate conmigo por favor, siento que en el momento que habrás esa puerta, volveré a llorar.

-Chss. Esta bien, pero acuéstate ya. - Me dijo y así hice. Abri las sabanas y me metí entre ellas apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada. Él dejo la katana al lado de la mía, justo en el armario. Se quito la ropa, quedando solo con los pantalones. Se metió conmigo en las sabanas... Y me entro un arrebato de sinceridad.

-¿Sabes? desde que estoy aquí... No he vuelto a dormir con nadie, ya lo estaba deseando. - Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. él me miró con una ceja levantada, y apoyo la cabeza en sus manos, mirando hacia el techo.- ¿Te importa que me apoye en ti?- le pregunte, con una sonrisita  
-Esta bien- Estiro su brazo, y yo me apoye en su pecho, quedando abrazada a él. Y dejándome llevar por el calor que sentía, el bien estar de mi cuerpo, y la evasión de todos los problemas.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 : Cuando el respirar se vuelve un problema.

Llevaba varios minutos despierta en la cama, mirando por las puertas que daban al balcón el suave viento me hacía sentirme tranquila, el frió recorriendo mis piernas, hacia que la piel se me tornase de gallina con una frescura digna de una buena ducha. Había leído hace rato la carta que me había dejado Sasuke en la cama. Pero me Había negado a pensar, y a moverme durante un rato. Y hay estaba yo, mirando como el árbol de cerezo que daba justo al lado de mi ventana, deshojado en pleno otoño, a la espera de que en primavera floreciese, y se volviese tan hermoso como era. Me levante, y descalza con los pantalones cortos, y aquella camiseta, abrí la ventana, y sentándome en el suelo me quede mirando al árbol. Pues era como yo, ahora me sentía desnuda, desprotegida, pero aun tenía fuerzas para sobrevivir el duro otoño. Y sé que cuando llegase la primavera, el cerezo florecería, igual que yo, cuando llegase el momento. Mi nombre venia de aquel árbol, y ahora comenzaba a entender porque, no por mi color de pelo. Sino porque yo era también capaz de sufrir y no perecer, hasta volver a florecer.

Cerré los ojos y deje caer mi pelo hacía atrás acariciándolo suavemente. Miré el suave cielo, tan fresco y siempre como lo recordaba... Y de recuerdos me volví a quedar callada. Pues aun recordaba a la perfección, las manos de itachi sobre mi cuerpo, aun recordaba aquel frió invierno y aquel caluroso verano que viví con ellos. Aun recordaba sus palabras y aun recordaba su voz. Y cada vez que lo hacía me dolía el alma, y se me encogía el corazón. Tenía ahora un motivo por el cual salir a delante, pero... Ahora... Me faltaba el motivo que mas amaba. Uchiha Itachi.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, y acabaron cayendo al suelo. Suspire, Y ahogando mis lamentos dentro de mí. Decidí que era mejor dejar de pensar... Pero... No pude evitar otra vez, sentir ese calor que me agobiaba por dentro, ese recuerdo de sus besos, ese recuerdo que me hacía amarlo, ese recuerdo... Que tanto me dolía.

Me levante, y acariciando el suelo con mis pies descalzos, entre de nuevo a mi habitación. La cual, aun tenia el pequeño aroma de Sasuke. Y sin pensarlo, sonreí. Pues ahora me había dado cuenta... Antes suspiraba por aquel niño... Ahora suspiraba por su hermano, era una completa ironía, una gran parida que se le había ocurrido al destino. Negué con la cabeza, y evadiendome de todo. Me metí al baño.

Había llegado ya al campo de entrenamiento numero 7, donde decía Sasuke, que iban a estar entrenando, Y allí los vi a los dos, Katana contra Kunai. Quería intervenir, pero entonces una frase me llego a la memoria. " Si algún día vuelves a Konoha, Sakura, tu opción más inteligente es que no sepan nunca tus habilidades" Y así hice, No sé porque recordé aquella frase de mi maestro, y nunca la entendería muy bien. Pero me pareció lo más lógico. Pues sí era cierto que el vivía... Yo... Posiblemente... tuviese que elegir.

Llegue andando, con una tranquilidad absoluta, y levante la mano en forma de saludo.

-¡Hola, chicos! ¿No está Kakashi-sensei con vosotros?

-Se fue hace rato, le llamo la hogake- me contesto sasuke, y yo le sonreí.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Entrenas con nosotros?

-No debería -murmure, y acaricie mi tripa con las dos manos. Entonces Naruto me miro con su sonrisa zorruna, y rápidamente, se las apaño, para poner su oreja en mi tripa. -No te va a hablar- le dije riéndome.

-Quiero escucharlo, quiero ver como se mueve- dijo felizmente, mientras con la mano acariciaba mi tripa.

-¿Vas a molestar al bebé desde antes de Nacer?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Callate, tonto- dijo el rubio, y volvió a prestar atención.-¡Ha dado una patada!- gritó, y no pude evitar reírme.

-Debe estar dormido, Naruto, hoy apenas se ha movido. Deberías bajar la voz, no es bueno que le alteres- Le dije con una sonrisa, y acaricie su pelo rubio, despeinando. Él se puso de pie.

-Me encantaría tener uno- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Dilé a Hinata- murmuró Sasuke.

-¡Que va! Su padre me mataría si se enterase de que he tocado a su hija- comentó riéndose

-En eso tienes razón, te desollaría, por tocar a la dulce e inocente, Hinata.

-Pobre Hinata, tubo que enamorarse de Naruto.

-¡Hay tienes toda la razón, Sasuke!

-¡EH! ¡Lo decís como si fuera algo malo!- ante esa afirmancion, me reí. Entonces los tres, automaticamente, guiamos nuestra vista hacia la derecha. Donde apareció nuestro adorado y antiguo sensei, agachado, y con su mano levantada. Y diciendo, como su típico " Hola". Le miramos nosotros como siempre habíamos hecho, y me quede observando la banda que tapaba su ojos. Me preguntaba... ¿Qué clases de Genjustu tendría? Nunca los había visto... Y la duda me comía. Sabía que serian peor que los de los Uchiha, y carecerían de tanta fuerza, aun así estaba segura de su eficacia en combate. Y me moría por saber, como sería.

-Sakura ¿Pasa algo?- Como siempre tan observador.

-Nada, Kakahi-sensei- Contesté guiando mi vista hacía otro lado.

-Como iba diciendo, al parecer la maestra Hokague, quiere, que ascendáis a Jounnin. Y para ello deberéis hacer una prueba por equipos, igual que los examenes de ascenso a Chunnin. Por supuesto debéis de participar todo el equipo- Extendió una especie de cuestionarios. - aquí tenéis las entradas. Por supuesto Sakura, tu puedes participar, pero debes rellenar varias solicitudes mas.

-Claro- Asentí, sabiendo a que se refería.

-¡Pero, sakura-chan, no debes presentarte!

-Tengo tres meses Naruto, no me es molestia, Y no me va a pasar nada- le sonreí- ¿Os tengo a vosotros, no?- Me reí, y asintió, abrazándome.

-Claro que sí, sakura-chan, te protegeré hasta la muerte.

-Bien, pues eso es todo. Está tarde entregar los formularios. Mañana son las primeras pruebas- Comentó y desapareció en una nube.

-Qué raro, tanta rapidez...-murmuró Sasuke.

-Sospechoso- murmuré de acuerdo con él. Se habían dado mucha prisa, y si nos presentaban al examen de jounnin, es porque estaban seguros de que Naruto y Sasuke, me harían ir a mi también. Pero... La pregunta era... ¿A que se debía esto?

-Pero nosotros somos aun gennin... ¿No?

-Podemos hacer la prueba, si da permiso la hokague.- comenté yo, mirándolos. - Estar atentos, si queréis que participemos. No será fácil, y el sólo hecho de tanta rapidez para este asunto, lo deja todavía más claro.

-Sí, hay que estar atentos. ¿Lo entendiste, Naruto?

-Claro... Siempre atento. Recibido.

Estaba en la rama de un árbol sentada, los impresos estaban en mis rodillas, y en mi mano, la pluma que los estaba rellenando. El viento mercia mi pelo, y la noche caía poco a poco, era la última del equipo en rellenar la solicitud. Y por supuesto, tendría que entregarlos yo. Me quede mirando el impreso. Y es que no sabia que ... Si estuviera aquí, me aconsejaría de que no lo hiciese. Pero, él ya no estaba. Y mis compañeros de equipo querían ascender, al igual que todos los de mi promoción, yo misma soy chunin. Miré de nuevo el impreso... Nombre, Apellido, edad, sexo...

Rellene todo sin echar la mirada atrás hasta que llegue al papel de voluntariado. Ya firmado por lahokague... Comencé a escribir:

"Yo, Sakura Haruno, Chunin de la villa oculta de la hoja, y miembro médico del hospital de la hoja, e intrigante del equipo 7 y el equipo Kakashi, acepto realizar este examen y exponerme a sus consecuencias, a sabiendas de mi estado físico y psicológico. Deseo realizar este examen, cayendo a sí, sobre mis hombros cualquier responsabilidad"

Y por último firme abajo. Las palabras de itachi, resonaban en mi cabeza " No dejes que nadie sepa tu fuerza Sakura, que nadie conozca tus técnicas... Porque en el momento que lo hagan, sabrán como ganarte" "Debes cuidarte más, o acabarás muerta" "Tienes grandes habilidades, pero todos las conocen, ese es tu error" " Atacar primero, es síntoma de debilidad. Espera a que tu contrincante lo haga"... Miles de sus frases se agolparon en mi cabeza, consejos. Consejos. Y tenía razón en cada frase, en cada consejo. Hacía mal yendo a ese examen, pero no debía dejar a mis compañeros de lado por eso. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo... O eso quería creer yo. Me levante y me acerque andando a la torre de la hokague. Pero antes de llamar, una conversión que ocurría dentro me llamo la atención. Escondí mi chakra y guarde silencio.

-Es una locura mandar al equipo 7 a ese examen- Era shizune la que hablaba.

-Necesitamos tener a Sakura controlada. No podemos hacer mejor cosa.

-Pero, Tsunade-sama...

-Sakura, ahora mismo. Quiere volver con ellos a toda costa Shizune, tú crees que si se entera por casualidad de que Itachi esta vivo. ¿Iba a ser fiel a Konoha?- Escuche el silencio durante un rato.

-¿Itachi aun vive?- Era la voz de la ayudante de la hokague, la que me había hecho poner toda la atención posible a la conversión.

-No lo sé. Sasuke afirmó que le dejo en muy mal estado. Pero el golpe final se lo llevo Sakura, y ella vive. No quiero saber a cuanto han llegado las capacidades de esta niña. Pero no podemos dejar, que vuelva con Akatsuki, o nos meteremos en problemas. Nosotros y la villa.

-En Akatuski, hay más posiblidades de que se encuentre con Orochimaru...

-Es por eso que debemos andarnos con ojo. Quiero a sakura como una hija, pero no me fió de sus sentimientos, ni mucho menos de lo que ahora crece en su vientre.- Me quede en silencio, Anonada por la escucha. Y en un momento, uní todos los cabos que me faltaban. Tsunade-sama nos mandaba al examen, para tenerme controlada... Porque Akatsuki, no sería tan imbécil de atacar con tanta gente como testigos. Y no solo eso, mandándome a ese examen, eliminaba toda posibilidad de que me encontrase con Orochimaru. Pues tampoco el sería capaz de luchar contra el equipo a la vez. Y no solo eso. Mientras estuviese allí dentro, no sabia que pasaría fuera... No sabría nada. Aunque Akatsuki, quisiera contactar conmigo.

Trague saliva, y puse mi mejor cara. Ande un poco, para que mis pasos sonasen, como si viniese desde fuera, y llamé a la puerta.

-¡Buenos días, Tsunade-sama!- Saludé falsamente al entrar-Buenos días Shizune, vengo a entregaros las inscripciones de mi equipo- Comenté entregándoselas a la ayudante.

-Me alegro de que participéis, estoy segura de que Konoha, tendrá una buena representación.

-¿Cúantos equipos de nosotros se presentan?

-Solo vosotros y otro equipo. Espero que dejéis alto el pedestal. Pues todas las demás villas presentan a más de diez equipos.

-¿Por qué tan pocos?

-La mayoría de los Chunnin, prefieren dar clases en la academia, entrar a otros grupos o simplemente hacer misiones. Y los que querían, los intrigantes de su grupo, no pudieron o no quisieron hacer la prueba.

-Vaya, eso es mala suerte. No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, manda usted a un equipo muy fuerte.

-Espero que sea cierto- Contestó, y yo abriendo la puerta, y despidiendome de ellas. Me fui de allí.

Llegó la noche, y como se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre. Cenamos todos juntos sentados en el sofá. Acabo la película que echaban en el canal dos. Y pronto empezó otra igual de nuevo en el canal 1, pero decidí no verla, y deje a los chicos en el sofá viéndola. Me subí a la habitación y abrí el balcón, dejando que el aire entrase y me relajase, me tumbe en la cama. La cual había dejado desecha, y me dedique hacerla ahora. Aunque me fuese a dormir dentro de poco, adoraba la sensación de meterse en una cama recién hecha. Entonces sentí, dentro de mí un leve cosquilleo. Y un fuerte chakra que me llamaba. Me sorprendí, era la llamada del líder de Akatsuki. Me senté en la cama recién hecha, y hice los sellos adecuados. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estaba en aquella sala.

Y entonces. Allí en aquella sala de reuniones, donde no era ni la primera vez, ni la última donde me reunía con ellos. Mire desesperada al sitio de itachi. Vacío, Mire al de Kisame. Igual. Cerré los ojos, enfurecida. Al parecer era verdad...

-Sakura- Me llamó el líder, al parecer era la última que llegaba.- ¿Dónde estáis?- Guardé silencio, al parecer, ellos no habían dado señales de vida.

-Yo en konoha...- todos me miraron asombrados.

-Explicate.- Me ordenó.

-Cuando íbamos de vuelta a la guarida, nos encontramos con Konoha. Ellos nos vencieron, y a mí me devolvieron a la villa. Itachi cayó herido. De kisame no sé nada. ¿No han vuelto?

-Eso explica porque no encontraba su chakra- Murmuro Zetsu.

-Me lo tomo como un No...- Miré al suelo.

-Espero que tu fidelidad sea por nosotros, y no por ellos, Sakura. Ahora que estas en Konoha te conviertes en un enemigo para nosotros.

-Tranquilo, no os traicionaría.- Miré la mirada de Konan fija en mi tripa. No se me notaba mucho, pero yo siempre había estado muy delgada. Y a cualquier pequeño cambio de mi cuerpo se le notaba.-¿Pasa algo?- la pregunte y ella asintió.

-Te he visto pocas veces sin la capa, pero juraría que esa tripa...

-Sí, Estoy embarazada.- Todos se quedaron callados, y me miraron juzgandome. Intentado averiguar quién era el padre, pero la mente de konan, superaba a la de todos ellos, y en su expresión asombrada pero feliz, pude notar como descubrió quien era. El líder fue a abrir la boca para hablar, pero ella, lo aclaró en alto.

-¡Oh! Descendencia Uchiha. De hay los niños van a salir muy raritos- me contestó con una sonrisa, y yo la seguí el juego.

-Mientras no sean igual de rancios que el padre- Dije, y las dos reímos, llenando de humor aquella sala, que ahora solo se encontraba repleta de caras llenas de sorpresa.

-Ahora más que nunca, deberías tener cuidado con Orochimaru- Me dijo ella, cuando acabamos de reírnos, yo asentí.

-Es algo inevitable lo sé.

-¡Sakura! ¿Vas a estar en konoha por mucho tiempo?

-¡Tobi!- Me alegré de escucharle- Supongo...

-Nos vendrá bien tener una espía allí- comentó Zestu.

-Pero es un miembro que no hace misiones, eso es menos dinero- Comentó kazuku.

-Deberíamos preocuparnos por donde están Itachi y Kisame, Si es que siguen vivos.- Habló Sasori.

-A estas alturas, casi ha pasado un mes, deben estar muertos.- Bramó Deidara

-Esas las ganas que tienes tú, de que muera después de la paliza que te dio.- le espete mosqueada. Pues el rubio se llevo una buena paliza por parte de mi sensei... hace mucho tiempo, una historia... Que contaré, pero que ahora no es el momento.

-¡ Cállate!- me grito, dejándome claro que tenía yo las de ganar en ese tema.

-Aunque no estén vivos... Debemos buscarlos. Zestu, encárgate de eso.

-Claro- respondió desapareciendo.

- No creo ni que el Uchiha, ni Kisame, se dejasen matar por simples aficionados- Comentó Konan

-Completamente de acuerdo.

-Los de Konoha deben ser un gran sacrificio para Jashin-sama- Escuche decir a Hidan, y me reí.

-Si, deben valer puntos extras.

-¡ Ese jashin-sama es muy nombrado! ¡Seguro que es gay!

-¡Maldito Pagano! ¡Te Matare!- Le bramo a Tobi.

-Esto, no llega ningun lado- Bramó enfadado el Líder- Te llamaré Sakura en cuanto tenga noticias de alguno de ellos. Largaros.

Y entonces fue, cuando tras abrir de nuevo los ojos me encontré en mi cama, sentada en posición de indio. Me dio un pinchazo en la cabeza, y gimoteé de dolor. Siempre que había usado esta técnica me pasaba lo mismo. Bramé y busque algo de medicina. Abrí mi mochila y cogí el botiquín. Hay junto a las pastillas de itachi, estaban las mías. Cerré los ojos. No podía seguir así. O a este paso acabaría respirando y acordándome de el, porque el también respiraba. Esa noche. Decidí irme a dormir, sin preocuparme por nada más, sin pensar nada .Solo dormir. Pero aunque lo intente... El recuerdo de itachi, me acompaño toda la noche. Recordando todos aquellos momentos... Que viví felizmente con él.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Las batallas trascurren dentro del alma.

-Bien, recordemos la estrategia. Tenemos 3 días, para conseguir el pergamino oculto, y los dos rollos del agua y la tierra. Bien y tenemos el pergamino secreto, y los tres rollos de fuego, viento, y tierra. Tenemos que atacar solo a quien lleve lo que necesitamos, hay que estar muy seguro antes de atacar.

-Para ello, vamos a acércanos, a la torre del centro. Donde esperan nuestra llegada dentro de tres días. Allí se reunirán los grupos más débiles, y podremos atacarlos.

-Como bien dijo Sasuke, esto hará que no solo nosotros hayamos pensando esa idea. Por lo que, pondremos varias seguridad entre nosotros, para saber verdaderamente si somos nosotros o el enemigo.

-Yo con el Sharigan lo sabré.

-Aun así- Cogí la Mano de Naruto, y en la muñeca le puse una pulsera. Luego hice lo mismo con Sasuke y más tarde conmigo- Esta pulsera nos ayudara. Esta hecha de chakra, por lo tanto es imposible hacer otra igual. Aun así, pondremos una contraseña.

-No muy difícil.

-Lo sabemos Naruto, por ello, vamos a hacer preguntas que solo el equipo 7 sepamos. Y como solo nosotros sabemos la respuesta. Es un problema menos.

-De acuerdo, yo llevare mi rollo y el pergamino- Comentó sonriéndonos.

-Bien, en marcha- Dijo Sasuke levantándose. Y guiando al grupo a través de los árboles camino a la torre. Era la primera fase del examen de Jounnin. Que era casi idéntica a la segunda fase de ascenso a Chunnin, salvo por varias cosas. Aquí el nivel era mucho más elevado, Había más equipos, y varios rollos que buscar, y no solo eso, sino que había dos pergaminos que adquirir. Había 3 rollos, para cada miembro de un equipo, y un pergamino para cada equipo. Lo que hacía que aumentasen la probabilidad de que alguien tuviese el mismo que el nuestro.

Avanzamos en silencio por las ramas de los árboles, en este examen, los ninjas que probablemente pasaran aJounnin, no solo acababan los primeros, sino que además solían coleccionar varios royos, pero eso no estaba en nuestro plan. Queríamos acabar cuanto antes, pero solo la ida a la torre nos llevaría un día entero, y cuando llegásemos, solo buscaríamos al equipo que deseábamos quitandoles sus rollos, y obteniendo así una victoria.

Pasó ya un día entero cuando llegamos justo al lado de la torre, habíamos descansado un poco, y dormido también. Apenas habíamos comido, pero yo... Había procurado ya eso, y había traído varias medicinas con las suficientes proteínas, para mi hijo, y para mis compañeros de equipo. No me podía permitir pasar hambre, pues seria perjudicial para él. Y no tenía que ser egoísta, y no preocuparme por mis amigos. Así que... traje para todos. Estábamos descansando, sentados al borde de un árbol, cuando note, un ligero chakra detrás de nosotros. Mire a sasuke, y este asintió. Naruto aun no se Había dado cuenta. Me levante, y me estiré, haciéndome la sueca al chakra que sentía detrás nuestra hable con mis compañeros de equipo.

-Será mejor, buscar ya a un grupo para quitarlos el pergamino secreto, y los royos del agua y el rayo.

-Sí, debemos darnos prisa. Vamos Naruto- Le dijo Sasuke y este se levanto, en el momento en el que íbamos a coger nuestras mochilas del suelo, salieron los enemigos, cayendo directamente sobre nosotros en un ataque directo. Golpe, con fuerza en el estomago de aquel que caía sobre mí, estampandole contra un árbol, y rompiendo dos más de la onda expansiva. Mire todo el destrozo que había hecho. Comenzaba a pasarme con usar tantochakra, en golpes tan mortales. Sasuke propino un corte limpio con la katana al que le asalto, y Naruto estampó un Rasegan en el corazón de quien le ataco. La sangre de aquel chico me salpico la mejilla.

-Debíamos dejar de ser menos brutos- comenté limpiándome la sangre, con el reverso de mi mano.

-No tuvieron oportunidad de defenderse- comentó Naruto, viendo el cuerpo interte de aquel puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Deberían haberlo pensando antes de atacar.

-Pero, ni siquiera se pudieron defender... Es un poco injusto.

-Es la vida del ninja- respondí- Nuestros sueños se enfrentan en una batalla, y solo aquel más fuerte es capaz de hacer que sus sueños vivan.- me acerque al cuerpo del chico, aun respiraba, pero estaba inconsciente. Al parecer tampoco me pase tanto. Comencé a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos, y encontré lo que quería.- Tiene un rollo, pero es de la tierra...

-Este tiene el rollo del agua- comentó Naruto. Nos acercamos al uchiha, que inspeccionaba el otro cuerpo.

-Hemos vuelto a tener suerte. El pergamino ocuto, y el rollo de rayo- Dijo enseñándonoslo.

-¡Genial!- exclamé- eso solo indica, que podemos acabar esto, y comer ya.

-¿Tienes hambre, Sakura?- Me pregunto Naruto

-Pues un poco- me reí.- Las píldoras que tomamos, nos hacen estar bien durante unas horas, pero yo gasto más energía y me duran menos- hablé con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor darnos prisa, para que puedas comer. Y descasemos un rato.

-Antes de que nos ataque Orochimaru- bromeo Naruto

-Totalmente de acuerdo- le seguí el rollo.

Llegamos a la torre, y leímos el cartel que había encima de la puerta norte principal. " Sí el camino a la victoria quieres hallar, los tres miembros debéis de estar, si el camino queréis continuar, el pergamino debéis mirar, con cuidado de no heriros, podréis descubrir la prueba del acertijo" Miramos durante varios minutos, y intentamos averiguar si escondía algún secreto aquellas palabras. Pero no obtuvimos nada.

-Sacar los pergaminos- Les dije, y ellos sacaron los pergaminos del bolsillo. Estiraron el pergamino, abriéndole, y estos cayeron al suelo llenos de humo, cuando se disipo. Vimos el mensaje que guardaban.

-Otro acertijo...-Murmurro Naruto. Sasuke lo llevo en voz alta.

-En el camino que debéis de correr, la cuenta debéis hacer... Vuestro equipo tiene un número, y vuestros cuerpos son tres.

-Vale... ¿alguna idea?

-Ni una- contesté

-¡Esto me supera!- bramó Naruto.

-Es un 7 y un 3 los números que dice.

-Solo hay 50 puertas- le dije.

-Entonces el numero es el 37- explico sasuke.

-O un 10- agrege yo.

-No creo que sea sumando...- me dijo el rubio.

-Ni tampoco creo que sea un 37, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo. Busquemos la puerta

-¡Eso dejámelo a mi ! ¡Multiplicación extensiva de copias!- rápidamente aparecieron más de 20 narutos a mi alrededor.- ¡A buscar la puerta 37!

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos y saliendo corriendo.

-Discreción, nivel: Nulo- ironizó Sasuke y yo me reí.

Más tarde. Llegamos a la puerta número 37, introducimos en ambos lados los pergaminos, y la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

-Pues sí era este.

Entramos en aquella sala, y nos quedamos en silencio ante ese gran cartel que habia. Miramos las palabras que decia, y lei en voz alta.

-" Para encontrar el camino del valor, debemos tener constancia, para ser personas, debemos cuidar las normas, y para encontrar nuestro destino, debemos tener el valor suficiente para encontrarlo. Si la prueba has completado, y el significado lo has hayado, abre los rollos "

-¡No me gustan estas pruebas!

-¡A mí tampoco!-contesté- ¡Y tengo hambre!

-Abramos los pergaminos- Dijo Sasuke y así hicimos.

Abrimos cada uno un royo, y por último abrimos los que habíamos conseguido de aquellos ninjas. Al abrirlo cayeron al suelo y tal como en el examen de chunnin, de aquellos cinco rollos salio nuestro maestro. Kakashi. Esta vez no era Iruka-sensei, sonreí. Su cara estaba demostrando alegría su mano estaba alzada en forma de saludo.

-Me alegro de veros tan temprano chicos- nos dijo, y entonces nosotros sonriendo orgullosamente. Acabamos la primera prueba del examen.

Un día después y tras haber comido, allí estábamos todos los equipos que habían conseguido pasar el bosque. Echando un vistazo mi alrededor los equipos que habían conseguido salir con vida de allí, tenían un gran nivel. Por suerte, tenía la certeza de que el nuestro seria superior. Sin embargo habíamos pasado más de veinte grupos, y por heridas, cansancio, o simplemente porque no quisieron fueron abandonando, hasta quedarnos nosotros 10. Diez equipos que se enfrentaran a la batalla más brutal jamás formada, y es que ahora venia la parte de la prueba que más miedo daba. Los combates individuales, eran famosos por su dureza, por su rigidez, por sus muertes. Eran famosos en el mundo entero, y este año, konoha se encargaba de realizarlos.

Allí en aquella sala formados en fila, tal y como lo hicimos antiguamente, estábamos los diez equipos, escuchando las reglas de los combates que se darían mañana, para nuestro descanso. Si algo presumía era el examen de jounnin, era de su rapidez, de su eficacia y de sus horripilantes batallas.

-Los combates se darán mañana a las 8 en punto.- Comenzó a decir la Hokague- Serán combates televisados en cada villa y país que tienen participantes en esta sala. ¡Espero que deis lo mejor! Las reglas son muy sencillas. Vale cualquier arma, cualquier justsu, cualquier técnica. Es un combate a muerte.- todos los participantes comenzamos a pensar a la vez en esas mismas reglas, y estaba segura, de que a muchos les ilusionaría la idea, y a otros les aterraría.

Se acerco un Jounnin que no conocía a nosotros

-Yo seré el juez de las batallas, como siempre, yo decidiré quien gana o quien pierde. Para ello, mis reglas son básicas, intervendré el combate si con ello puedo salvar algunas de vuestras patéticas vidas. - todos nos quedamos en silencio observándole- aquel que no sea capaz de sobrevivir a las pruebas de mañana. Que se retire ahora. - Seguíamos todos en silencio.- ¡Vamos gusanos os estoy dando la oportunidad de salvar vuestras vidas!- Nadie dijo nada.

-Bien, os espero mañana, en el estadio.

Llegamos a casa los tres derrotados, cansados y extenuados. Habíamos encargado en el irichiraku la comida, y tardaria quince minutos en llegar. Lo suficiente para que los tres, cansados, nos fuésemos a ducharnos. Y así hice, subí las escaleras hacía la planta superior y cuando llegue, tire mi mochila en mi cama, y me introducí directamente al cuarto de baño. Me quite la katana dejándola apoyada sobre la pared. Dí al agua caliente, y me prepare un baño dulce, me metí dentro, y deje que el agua me limpiara poco a poco el cuerpo. Y sin más motivos, me puse a pensar.

Me preguntaba si los Akatsuki habían averiguado algo sobre mi sensei, y mi compañero de equipo. Me alegraría tener una noticia buena, después de haber pasado tres días, tres días, completamente llena de lodo, suciedad y bichos. No era tan malo como allí, que a veces la porquería te comía, pero era... Bastante repulsivo. Enjabone mi cuerpo, y relaje mis músculos. Hasta que escuche la voz de Naruto desde abajo llamándonos. La comida había llegado. Me coloque mi pijama y me seque el pelo. Baje los escalones rápidamente hacía el salón detrás me siguió sasuke.

-¡Bien fideos!- cogí mi cuenco, y cogiendo los palillos me senté en la mesa. Acompañando a Naruto.

-Tenemos que hablar- susurro el Uchiha, y nosotros asentimos.

-¿No os pareció todo muy raro?- pregunto el rubio.

-Vale, te has dado cuenta hasta tú, entonces, algo muy raro pasa.

-Alguien quiere ver nuestros combates por televisión... Apostaría lo que queráis a que están amañados, para que nos toque alguien fuerte, y así dar emoción a la pelea- dijo con tranquilidad, después de llevarse un bocado a la boca. Habíamos aprovechado para hablar, ya que kakashi, no se encontraba en casa.

-El niño del kyubi... El último del clan Uchiha... La rehén de Akatsuki... - susurraba con tristeza.

-Tranquilo Naruto, somos lo que somos, no podemos cambiarlo, pero somos un equipo. Y si quieren ver nuestro combate en televisión lo verán, y disfrutaran con ello.

-Pero, Sakura-chan, yo no vivo para que me traten como un mono de feria. No quiero que la gente me vuelva a mirar raro cuando voy por la calle...

-¡Y no lo harán! ¡Tienes que demostrar que eres fuerte, y que te vas a convertir en el Hokague más grande de todos!

-Pero...

-Será una buena oportunidad para demostrar al padre de Hinata, que eres buen partido para su hija ¿No crees, Naruto?

-Sí, lo sé...

-¿ha pasado algo que yo no sé?

-El padre de Hinata, no acepta a Naruto como yerno- Me resumió Sasuke

-Pero ella te quiere, no creo que la opinión de su padre cuente.- intente animar.

-Para ella es muy importante. Y por eso mañana ¡Voy a hacer el mejor combate de mi vida!- grito, animándose a si mismo. Sonreí y estire mis palillos hasta la mitad de la mesa.

-¡Por el equipo 7!- grite.

-¡Por nosotros!- me acompaño el rubio poniendo sus palillos encima de los míos.

-Por una victoria- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, poniendo los palillos encima de los nuestros.

-¿Me pregunto quien lo verá?- dije tras un largo silencio.

-¿Nuestros enemigos?

-Si es así, Sasuke, más nos vale no perder- le sonreí, y acabando mi tazón de fideos, lo lleve a la cocina. Y antes de subirme por las escaleras. Me despedí- Buenas noches chicos, hasta mañana. Descansar

-¡Hasta mañana! Sakura-chan

Y con eso finalizo el día, que más aburrido me había parecido. Me Habían hecho estar encerrada en una torre, para darme una charla de lo que debía hacer el día siguiente, en estos tres días me habían matado el cerebro haciéndome pensar acertijos con soluciones simples. Y me habían destrozado la ropa, desafiladas algunas armas, y había estado pasando hambre, en un sucio y maldito bosque. Pero todo eso había acabado, cuando sentí el dulce tacto de las sabanas de la cama, acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel, cuando mi mente se evadio de la realidad, y comencé a soñar despierta...

Le veía a él, le veía, sus ojos rojos me miraban, sus ojos tan bellos como el rubí, su sonrisa de lado me seducía,esa misma sonrisa que me trasportaba al paraíso nada mas verla, su mano estaba estirada hacía a mí, pero le veía alejarse, corría hacía él y veía como mi mano le intentaba agarrar, pero no podía, cada vez estaba más lejos, y cada vez podía correr menos. El desespero comenzó a llenarme por dentro, comenzaba a sentir miedo, la sensación cálida que Había traído consigo se iba yendo, con él, cada vez estaba más lejos, cada vez perdía mas de vista su Sharigan, cada vez podía distinguir menos su rostro. Cada vez iba desapareciendo. Hasta que se fue. Y me quede sola en la oscuridad. En una absoluta oscuridad, mas negra que el carbón y mas tenebrosa que el mismo Orochimaru. Allí sola, me senté en el suelo y junte mis rodillas a mi pecho. Entonces unas voces fueron llenando mis oídos. " Esta muerto" " El era un traidor" "Ja, más te quiso" "Todo era una mentira" "Eres y serás un juguete" Entonces mi llanto, fue lo único que puede ver en aquel sueño...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 (Especial) : Los pensamientos del hombre oculto.

-Itachi ¿Cómo estas?- Escuché la voz de Kisame, hablándome desde lo lejos, pero no contesté.- ¡Eso es que estas mejor!- gritó, cuando llego al lado de la cama. ¿Cuanto llevaría aquí? No tenia ni idea. Apenas me podía mover, y tampoco lo intentaba, mis ojos escocían y el dolor se disipaba con las medicinas, pero estas... Se acababan, todo era como una pesadilla que poco a poco comenzaba a adentrarme dentro de ella, y sé que jamás encontraría la salida. Desde aquel día, hablaba menos, aunque era difícil, me resignaba a decir lo básico. Desde aquel día tampoco pude levantarme de la cama, las heridas eran graves, y la única médico capaz de curarme, había muerto. El único motivo de moverme, se había desvanecido.

-Desde que no esta ella, esto esta muy silencioso- comentó en voz baja, abriendo la ventana. Claro que estaba silencioso, ella era la luz que iluminaba la noche. -¿Quieres comer?

-Sí- dije, y él rápidamente sacó del mini bar algo que llevarnos a la boca.

-he estado buscando en la ciudad esta, y al parecer el único médico de aquí, no estará disponible hasta mañana. Vendrá esta noche – Era de suponer que le habría amenazado, Kisame era demasiado bruto y apasionado.- también me he enterado de que hay combates de ascenso a jounnin en la villa de la hoja ¿ Los vemos? Dicen que hay muchos participantes buenos, quizás demasiados... la cuidad está estaba revolucionada, al parecer han captado la atención de todos.

-Hmp.- Emití en señal de respuesta. En realidad me daba igual, ella no iba a parecer. Y si ella no estaba... Daba igual todo.

-Itachi, no seas tan borde. - Murmuró, mientras yo me incorporaba en la cama haciendo una total indiferencia a sus palabras, y entonces, el sonido de la tele envolvió la habitación. Me dio un cacho de bocadillo y sentándose en el sofá de al lado de la cama, comenzamos a ver la televisión.

-Que emocionante pelea la de Naruto Uzumaki ¡Sin duda!- Gritaba el comentarista de la televisión.

-Naruto, eh, lo más seguro es que tu hermano este en estos exámenes Itachi.

-Supongo.- Contesté me daba igual, me daba igual todo... Mi hermano, había cumplido su venganza... él pensaba que yo estaba muerto... Él ya podría ser feliz. Algo que yo jamás lograría, ni lograré, pues aquel día, ella se tuvo que poner en medio. Siempre tan impulsiva. No sólo murió ella, sino también... Mi hijo. Si fuera sido un poco más rápido, si hubiera acabado con esto, en vez de contarle todo a mi hermano... Sino hubiera dudado de mi muerte... Ahora ella viviría, y no sería yo quien cargarse con la agonía de haberla visto morir delante mía, salvamdome la vida... Salvándole la vida, a un cruel y repugnante asesino. Guarde silencio, y mis ojos se centraron en la televisión.

-¡Mientras esperamos que se decida de quien será el siguiente combate! Repasemos los combates - escuchábamos decir a la tele.

-¡Pues bien ! Ya casi se han realizado todos los combates, aquí esta los resultados- dijo, y en pantalla aparecieron nombres, que no llegaba a distinguir salvo mi apellido, y el nombre de mi hermano.- Sin duda uno de los más emocionantes, fue el del último miembro del clan Uchiha.

-¡Completamente de acuerdo! Su sharigan nos dejo a todos anonadados, y su asombrosa velocidad, y su gran temple en la batalla, Son dignos de admiración

-Seguro que después de esta batalla, le lloverán trabajos. Aunque Mikoto Nohay y Mushina Otero, han hechos grandes combates, Otro sin duda que acabamos de presenciar fue el de Naruto Uzumaky, y no sé queda atrás el de S... ¡Atención, atención ! Están dando los nombres de los siguientes combatientes.

-La batalla siguiente será- El examinador que había en el campo guardo silencio- Itsuko Nanseku y Sakura Haruno- ¿Había escuchado mal? Entonces en la pantalla, apareció la imagen de sakura en el campo, esperando a su enemigo, su pelo rosa mercido por el viento, sus ojos verdes que deseaban la victoria, su cuerpo vertiginoso, su vientre algo abultado, su katana en la espalda... Era ella, no había duda. Tenía mi sello. Su perfección, sus gestos, su piel blanquecina... Era ella... Me acerqué más, y fije la vista aun más a pesar del escozor. Era ella, no era una ilusión.

-¡Es sakura!- grito Kisame- ¡Esta viva! ¡Esa tía es una puta Diosa!

-¿Qué hace luchando?- Pregunté ahora más enfadado que sorprendido.

-¡Ni idea, pero me encanta que viva! ¡Ya no te soportare yo solo! - dijo entre risas. Y yo me acerque aun más a la televisión. Subí el volumen y escuche a los comentaristas.

-¡Ella es la alumna de la Señora Tsunade! Pertenece a uno de los equipos más fuertes, y sus técnicas médicas son espectaculares.

-A salvo muchas vidas en la villa, pero me pregunto... ¿Será capaz de salvar su propia vida aquí?

-Más que la suya, debería salvar la de su hijo. Sí, Sakura Haruno, ha aceptado estos combates a pesar de estar embarazada. Lo peor de todo, es que no espera un hijo de cualquier persona, sino del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

- Chss.- Rechisté entre dientes.

-¡os habéis equivocado de hermano!- grito Kisame entre carcajadas. -¿has oído eso itachi?

-Estoy ciego, no sordo- espeté enfadado, aunque no tenía nada que objetar, yo le dije a él, que la protegiese.

-¡Que comience la pela!- Escuche decir al examinador, y la pelea comenzó. El cuerpo de sakura, obtuvo la posición de ataque idónea para cuando no conocías al enemigo, en cambio ese Itsuko no se había movido ni un poquito. Algo que me daba muy mala espina. Miré con más atención la pantalla. Ella no cometería al error de atacar primero. El cuerpo del chico se desplazo hacía delante, y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sakura cerró los ojos, y espero. Momentos después se movió hacía atrás esquivando un puñetazo que venía desde el cielo. Le tiro un par de Kunais, que el chico esquivó, y este se acercó a ella, a hacer una pelea de Taijustu. Caso error, era la especialidad de ella. Cosa que comprobó cuando contra él, se estampo la pierna de ella en su estomago, y más tarde un puñetazo de su mano izquierda, salió volando varios metros, y choco contra la pared del estadio, haciendo un buen cráter. Desapareció en una copia de agua. Entonces, ella pego un salto, lo suficientemente grande para esquivar un gran disparo de agua que iba en su dirección, el estadio comenzó a llenarse de agua. Incluso el examinador, tuvo que usar su chakra. Aquel shinobi extraño saco varios kunais, y los unió con una linea fina de chakra. Los lanzó, y ella cayó en ellos. Ya comenzaba la trampa. Se dejo atrapar por los hilos de chakra, y estos, contra todo pronostico, la dieron una descarga eléctrica. Uso la técnica del remplazo. Trampa fallada.

Hecho la mano a sus bolsillos, y cogió varios kunais. Comenzó a correr en la dirección del chico y lanzó varios que no dieron en el blanco, más tarde se subió en las paredes del estadio, y dando un salto para colocarse en mitad del estadio. Boca abajo, le lanzó varios kunai y shuriken explosivos, provocando una gran humareda, donde Sakura se interno dentro. A la vista de todos no sucedió nada. Hasta que se la vio desaparecer dando un gran salto, cayendo sobre el agua. La nube se disipo. Él hombre respiraba entre cortado, y tenía varios cortes. Pero estaba en perfecto estado.

Una corriente de aire, visible perfectamente para el ojo humano, fue a chocar contra sakura, esta lo esquivo, pero los misiles de corriente, la seguían. Escuche perfectamente su grito de enojo. Salto encima del muro, encarando las corrientes, pulsos sus brazos rectos, y activo su muro de chakra. Este absorbía el impacto, pero se sintió agotada.

Respiraba entre cortado, cuando sintió que los mismos misiles de antes, ahora eran descargas eléctricas. Las esquivo, pero como antes, la volvían a seguir. Bramó todavía mas furiosa que antes, y cayendo al agua. Y colocándose en la misma posición, volvió a activar su escudo.

-Esto no te aguantara mucho, bonita- dijo Itsuko

-Lo suficiente para matarte, y no me llames bonita-le dijo ella era mi chica... Mi chica... Su respiración se mostraba cansada, y su mano izquierda se sujetaba la tripa. Algo la pasaba. Y esperaba que solo fuese cansancio. Su mano derecha se deslizó a su espalda y saco su Katana. La misma que yo la había regalado. Ese doble filo semejante al cristal, su nombre escrito en rojo, accionado con su chakra. Cerró los ojos y su chakra verde apareció en sus dos manos, en su izquierda, se curaba. Y en su derecha, ese chakra pasaba a su arma, convertiendose en un ataque mortal incluso a distancia.

-Creo que alguien la palmara- murmuro Kisame- Desde luego, la chica es... Alucinante. Como maestro no tienes precio.

-dejame... a ver que hace, tengo curiosidad.- le comenté y el sonrió.

-tendremos que ir a por ella, después, te tiene que curar esas heridas.

-Volverá con nosotros, no te preocupes. Solo tiene que saber, que seguimos vivos. Contacta con Akatsuki en cuanto puedas.

-Cuando acabe el combate.- Pues lo cierto era, que ninguno de los dos queríamos establecer señal hasya no estar recuperados.

Nuestra atención se volvió a fijar en la kunoichi. Su velocidad se incrementó, y llego al hombre, este intento alejarse de ella, pero esta le sujeto con los hilos de chakra que había lanzado en los kunai anteriormente. Le golpeo con su katana atravesándole por la mitad. Pero este se convirtió en agua. Se giró y le proporciono una patada en el estómago, que hizo que se convirtiese en agua. Entonces, cerró los ojos y espero a que hiciera ruido. Debajo suya.

Clavó la katana en el agua, y el chakra se expandió por toda el agua. Eso la había dejado cansada, pero su enemigo estaba agazapado en una de las paredes del estadio. Entonces, ella, comenzó a hacer sellos y unas finas delgadas lineas de chakra, retuvieron al hombre, robandole su energía. Entonces, el bisturí de chakra, que había expandido por toda la katana. Choco contra el pecho el hombre haciéndole vomitar sangre, y cayendo al suelo. Muerto. El sonido del cadáver al caer, y el asombro de las personas que allí la veían fue perfectamente audible.

-Ganadora, Sakura Haruno

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudirla y a felicitarla. Sasuke Y Naruto, bajaron a por ella. Y se la llevaron hacía la grada en brazos.

-Impresionante. Menudo regalo la hiciste- Sonreí orgulloso.

-Es mucho mejor de lo que ha mostrado, solo ha enseñado una técnica. Tiene mil más.

-Sí, lo sé. Me dió mucha alegría de que estuviese viva, e imagino que a ti también.- tocó con su mano escamosa mi frente. -Acuéstate, tienes fiebre. Voy a ver si contacto con el líder. Tengo ganas de que veas a esa chiquilla y que te cure... ¡Ella es la única que te comprende!... Hablaré con el líder, espero que no me eche la bronca- Se acercó a la puerta- Tu portate bien, y duérmete. No hagas locuras.

-Como sea.- Bramé hastiado.

-Te traeré a tu chica, uchiha- me dijo, antes de salir de la habitación. Tuve ganas de matarlo, pero el cansancio me pudo... Claro que me pudo... Había pensando solo en ella desde aquel día... Solo en ella. Mis ojos se cerraron y dormí, dormí todo el día soñando con su recuerdo, con sus ojos, con sus labios. Soñé que estaba a mi lado, que la tocaba y la sentía. Soñé que podía abrazarla, que no se iría de mi lado, que siempre estaría conmigo. Soñé tanto con ella, que me dí cuenta, que jamás le había dicho cuando me importaba, que jamás la había dicho lo especial que era. Lo bella que era, y lo diferente que era cuando estábamos solos, nunca la he contado que era lo que más quería, y que gracias a ella había encontrado algo por lo que vivir. Recordé todos los momentos que a su lado yo viví, en un día, en una noche, recordé todo aquello que me hizo sentir. Y el dolor en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más grande. En el sueño volvían a discutir mi corazón y mi razón. Pues mi razón quería lo mejor para ella, y eso era tenerla lejos de mí. Mientras que mi corazón, sólo la quería tener cerca. Y así dormí. Soñando con ella, y durmiendo solo.

Era por la mañana temprano y mis ojos se abrían de nuevo, después de tantas horas descansando. Kisame estaba en la habitación daba vueltas bruscas y preparaba algo. Me incorporé lentamente, sentía mi cuerpo menos cansando, había recuperado fuerza y me sentía mucho mejor. Suponía que algo debía de haberme provocado este estado, y atribuía mi mejoría a el médico que me contó ayer que vendría. Sin embargo, no me apetecía pensar el porque de mi mejoría. Sino el aprovecharla para buscar a Sakura...

-Será mejor que te prepares, nos vamos- Me informó mientras sacaba su mochila y la llenaba de cosas. Cerré los ojos y estiré mi cuerpo. Me levanté de la cama, y cogí mi ropa. Era la primera vez que me levantaba en días, y sabía porque tenía que hacerlo... La iba a ver. La iba a tocar... La iba a abrazar... Y aunque al levantarme me sentí mareado. hicé caso omiso.

-¿Dónde?

-A Konoha, más tarde te explico. Hay que llegar a media noche, y estamos a un día. Date prisa.

- ¿A Konoha? Me metí en el baño, y me cambié de ropa, me cepillé el pelo, y me até con fuerza la banda de la hoja... ¿Íbamos a por ella? No estaba en condiciones de luchar... Mis ojos estaban débiles y mi cuerpo no se había recuperado de la batalla contra Sasuke. Ir a por ella a Konoha, sería una verdadera locura... No estaba en mis mejores momentos. Aunque si lo pensaba bien... Por verla un minuto, merecía la pena cualquier castigo.

Salí del baño y Kisame me tiró la mochila, y después la katana, cogí ambas cosas y las coloqué a mi espalda.

-¿A que vamos?- Le pregunté.

-Ya lo verás- me dijo con una sonrisa. Y acepté el reto. Siempre me había gustado lo impredecible. Y así hicimos. En el trayecto hacía la villa íbamos más lento de lo normal. Pues mi ritmo era así, pero a pesar de ello, íbamos bastante rápido, y llegaríamos a la hora adecuada. Dudaba en que pasaría si ella vendría a nuestro encuentro, o nosotros iríamos por ella. Pero lo cierto era, que si Akatsuki tenía a Sakura en konoha, algún plan muy secreto tenía que estar realizándose.

Estábamos en el bosque colindante a konoha, encima de una montaña que hacía que viésemos toda la villa. Estábamos los dos sentados en la rama de los árboles, a lo que Kisame había denominado como "Mi sorpresa" Esperaba que se trate de ella...Sabía que era ella, pero... también sabía que nunca debía hacerme ilusiones, así era la vida de un asesino, preparándose siempre para lo peor.

Noté un chakra bastante fuerte, y unos pasos ligeros en la hierba, alguien que tenía prisa corría en nuestra dirección. Mis ojos se nublaron cuando llego delante nuestra, su respiración estaba agitada, su pecho bajaba y subía acelerado, sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos, y mi nombre salió de su boca. Pegué un salto de la rama, y caí delante de ella. Sus brazos suaves y blancos como la piel me abrazaron, su aroma a cerezo me embriago. Y su pequeño vientre abultado chocó contra mi abdomen. Llenadome por completo de una paz que jamás había experimentando... Llenando mi pecho de una paz inigualable.

-Estas vivo, estas vivo- decía en mi oído, en un leve susurro, sus palabras me sentaron bien, me llenaron de calma y bienestar, sus aliento chocando contra mi cuello. Me trasporto al paraíso, mi pequeño ángel estaba conmigo, mi dulce gatita estaba viva. Y estaba aquí... conmigo.

Kisame también bajo del árbol.

-Yo también quiero mi saludo, Sakura- Está sonrío, con esa elegancia que solo era suya. Con su ternura.

-Me alegro de verte- le dijo y también le abrazo. Me quedé mirando su cuerpo perfecto, su sonrisa, su pelo rosado. Me gustaba tanto verla viva...

-Ya te conté los problemas- comenzaron a hablar entre ellos- Será mejor que te des prisa.

-Sí- dijo, y separándose de él, cogió mi mano, y me acercó a un árbol. Cuando llegó, me obligó a tumbarme, y me quitó la capa. Yo solo podía mirarla, mirar sus rasgos, sus ojos, ver su cara. Evadirme en ella. No podía expresar lo que sentía, nunca había sentido esto. Nunca había conocido lo que era la felicidad. Y entonces me llegaron las palabras de Konan a la memoria. " Disfrutamos del calor porque hemos sentido el frío. Valoramos la luz, porque conocemos la oscuridad. Y comprendemos la felicidad porque hemos conocido la tristeza." y Sin hacer nada, deje que sus manos me tocasen, disfrutando del calor que tanto había echado de menos. Pues era cierto... Ella era todo a lo que yo había renunciado, era todo lo que to había renegado... El amor, el calor, la felicidad, la luz... todo a lo que había perdido solo para que la villa aún pudiese existir... Y apesar de todo, jamás me arrepentiría de ese acto.

-Kisame, ¿Quién a curado a itachi-sama?- le preguntó, y yo miré a mi compañero.

-Un hombre, ¿Por?

-No era muy buen médico, sus efectos son a corto plazo- Tocó mi pecho desnudo, con sus suaves manos, y su chakra reconfortaba mi heridas.

-Para eso estas tú...-Miró hacía la nada- Será mejor que me vaya un rato, queréis estar solos- comentó tras un largo silencio, y despareció. Mire a sakura, y ella me sonrió.

-¿Qué tal estáis?- La pregunte. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y su voz la dominó la felicidad.

-Yo algo cansada, él esté bien, aunque algo revoltoso- Cogió mi mano, y la metió debajo de su camiseta, tocando su vientre.- Él también te echaba de menos, nótalo.

-Le notó- contesté y entonces, cerré los ojos por el conforte de su chakra, que acabó de sanarme completamente las heridas.- Sakura yo...

-Shh...- me mandó callar, y se sentó encima de mis piernas, tal y como siempre hacía. Cerré los ojos de nuevo cuando su mano me los tapo, y su otra mano se puso en mi pecho. Comenzó a emanar una cantidad de chakra importante.- ¿sabes?- Dijo con su voz tan dulce- tardé un poco, porque preparé tu medicina, y no sólo eso, he averiguado como hacer que tenga un resultado mas óptimo las sanaciones. Tuve hoy que ocuparme de curar este mismo problema- Me sonrío, lo pude notar.

-Lo sé, te ví en la televisión. Pensé que moriste.

-Jamás me lo hubiese permitido... Cuando me puse en medio, no solo había chakra acumulado en mi cuerpo, sino que había protegido totalmente la zona del impacto. - entonces, noté como sus boca se acercaba a la mia- No podía permitir que te pasase nada a ti, pero tampoco a nuestro hijo- Me dijo, con sus labios rozando los míos, mi mano no se había separado aún de su tripa. La busqué con mi boca, y la encontré. Uniéndonos en el beso más deseado, que ambos habíamos tenido, su flujo de chakra se cortó. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, ella cayó encima mía. La abracé y la tumbé entre mis brazos, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en mi abdomen, y su cuerpo estuviese entre mis piernas.

-Gracias- la oí murmurar.

-Estás muy débil, descansa.- me sonrío

- Aunque me muera de sueño, no me dormiré. Llevó un mes esperando verte. Llorando todas las noches, pensando que estabas muerto... No... No seré tan imbécil de dormirme ahora...

-Tranquilizate, no me iré- la contesté acariciando su pelo. No me iba a ir, no tenía intención de hacerlo. Pararía el reloj, guardaría este momento, y jamás lo olvidaría. El contacto de su piel con la miá, me hizó volver a sentir tanto, sus caricias, eran tan puras. Su presencia, solo con su presencia. Ya merecería la pena morir...

-¿Qué pasará con nosotros?- Me preguntó, tenía los ojos cerrados, y el rostro sonrojado, su voz era débil, pero estaba despierta. No comprendí el porque de la pregunta, pero si entendía que pretendía con ella. La respuesta a que pasaría entre ella y yo, que si volveríamos a estar juntos, o si por el contrario seriamos dos almas alejadas. Lo cierto era que yo deseaba que esto ultimo se cumpliese. Alejarla de mi, alejarla de mi, solo para que pueda acceder a la vida que yo nunca he tenido, a una vida llena de oportunidades, felicidad y amor, y eso solo... Y eso solo lo conseguirá en la villa, No con el traidor que mató a su clan... Busqué un pretexto, y lo usé

-Lo más importante es...-me interrumpió.

-¡Lo sé! Pero quiero saber de ti. ¿Te veré?

-Si tu quieres, sí.- Yo jamás me podría permitir dejar de verte... Aunque tu no lo supieras... Jamás podría dejarte a tu suerte...

-Quiero estar contigo.- Jamás podremos estar juntos, sin volverte desdichada...

-Eso no es posible

-Sí lo es, quiero volver a Akatsuki.

-Jamás

-Pero...

-Sakura, criá a nuestro hijo en Konoha, hazlo por favor

-Pero tú- se sentó en el suelo, delante mía, entre mis piernas, cogió mis manos y las apretó.- Pero tú... No le verás crecer... ¡Ni siquiera sabrá quien es su padre!- Su cara estaba a centimetros de la miá, y sentía su mal humor sobre este tema- ¿Qué haré cuando me pregunte? ¿Cómo le mentiré? ¿Cómo me callaré la verdad? ¿Cómo decirle que su padre...Cómo decirle que su padre... es un asesino, un traidor, un traidor de la villa que el protegera con su sudor?

-Esa es la idea, pequeña, eso es lo que no le tienes que decir.- La cogí de la cintura, y la atraje mi.- No quiero que lo sepa... Sasuke cuidará de él bien por mí. Y yo te prometo que jamás os dejaré, Aunque nunca esté con vosotros.

-Pero yo sí quiero que lo sepan... QUIERO QUE LO SEPAN TODOS, Amo a un asesino, y lo haré toda mi vida. Amo a aquel que mató a su clan, solo para proteger la vida de todos en la villa... Amo a la persona que es un Héroe y es juzgado como un VILLANO... Es que yo... necesito tenerte, itachi...- Guardó silencio... - ¡Te amo!, No me puedo separar de ti, y menos mentir... como si no fueras nadie- me gritó con las lágrimas en los ojos. Pequeña niña, no puedes ser tan sentimental... Ambos sabemos que esto acabaría así, lo sabíamos desde el primer día que... el primer día, que fuiste mía.

-Sakura, no quiero que viváis la vida de un traidor- intenté decírselo de la mejor manera posible- Sí tú me quieres ver, estaré contigo, todas las noches, donde tu quieras que esté, Si quieres contarle la verdad, cuéntasela, orgulloso tiene que estar de ser un Uchiha, y de tenerte a ti. Pero Sakura... No me pidas que vengáis conmigo, porque jamás será así. No te puedo condenar a una vida que no te mereces, ya te condené demasiado...

-Pero... ¡itachi!

-¡Dejalo así, Sakura!- exclamé, levantando más él tono, mostrando mi enojo. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos. Y me sentí culpable, cogí sus manos y las apreté contra mi pecho. - Por favor- La susurré, y ella suspiro.

-Tu ganas- susurro en bajito. A pesar de que mentía, yo, la cogí entre mis brazos. Era lo mejor para ti, mi pequeña gatita, comprenderme. Me abrazó con cariño, y me dio un pequeño beso en el cuello. Sé quedó abrazándome varios minutos, y yo la dejé, engatusado por su dulce aroma, y su exquisita presencia cautivadora.- Antes de que empiece a amanecer se hace la primera guardia del día, donde en el relevo aprovechare para entrar de nuevo, antes de que mis compañeros de piso, noten mi ausencia.

-Comprendo. ¿Con quién compartes casa?

-Con mi equipo, mañana nos enfrentamos a la prueba final para ser jonnin

-Sasuke y naruto, eran gennins...- Dije con voz débil, me estaba empezando a encontrar mal...

-Sí, pero tsunade-sama lo autorizó.

-Me alegró- contesté y me apoyé aun más en el árbol. Ella me miró con un deje de preocupación, puso mi mano en mi frente

-¡Estás ardiendo!- me gritó y volvió a acumular chakra en mí, sin embargo, mis ojos se fueron cerrando, cada vez más y más... Hasta que la perdí de vista. No recuerdo nada más, salvo su preocupación, su sonrisa, y el te quiero de sus labios antes de perder la consciencia... Sólo la recuerdo a ella... El motivo de mi existencia.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Las esperanzas de volver a tener más recuerdos

**Flash Back.**

Era una habitación fúnebre, oscura, horrenda... En la cual se respiraba maldad, verdadero odio. El sonido de una voz ronca, y fuerte ocupaba perfectamente toda la sala. Los presentes, absortos en aquella voz que losdictaba, hacían caso y prestaban atención sin tan siquiera parpadear. Yo aun, asustada, intentaba por todos los medios no parecerlo, había pasado ya mucho tiempo en estas paredes, había sentido sus desgracias, había comprendido el dolor. Me había simpatizado con personas que jamás me vería capaz de hacerlo, y he conocido, todos sus sentimientos. Miraba como aquel hombre, nos daba un discurso, a todos, los valores, la moral, el motivo, este era nuestro lugar. Del cual yo formaba parte, del cual yo iba a ser miembro. Y entre toda aquella charla anunció.

-Sakura, acércate- sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, y no las entendí hasta que Itachi, me avisó que tenía que ir. Guarde el paso firme como en un desfile, y me puse enfrente de él. Y di la cara a mis compañeros. Pein se puso a mi lado.

-Esta será vuestra nueva compañera, aunque siga formando parte del grupo de Kisame e Itachi, no sólo la debéis tratar con respeto, sino tratarla como un compañero más. Recordad que cuando esteís al borde de la muerte, ella decidirá si vivís o no.- Trague saliva ante sus palabras.

-Largaros- murmuró.

Llegué y entre en la habitación me sentía una traidora... Pero, debía comprender que era lo mejor para mí. No sobreviviría si no actuaba a sí. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro mi sensei.

-Enhorabuena- me felicitó y yo le sonreí cínicamente. Se sentó conmigo en el borde de la cama, y me consoló a su manera.

-Aunque no te haga gracia, podrías estar en algún otro lado mucho peor.

-Sí, muerta...- Murmuré enojada, y su brazo paso por mi cuello, y me llevó hacía él, en una especie de abrazo.

-Esto es tu mundo ahora, Sakura, no debes odiarlo, o te acabarás odiando a ti misma. Además, no todo es tan malo, nos tienes a nosotros. - Le miré a sus ojos rojos como el fuego, y le sonreí. Intentaría hacerle caso.

**Fin Flash back**

Me desperté agitada, y con dolor de cabeza, Otra vez me había vuelto a pasar lo mismo, otra vez había soñado con Akatsuki. Hace dos días le vi, a él, al hombre del cual me había enamorado. El hombre ahora dueño de mis deseos y mis sueños, el hombre que me había convertido en la mujer que era. Y me encantaba. Le debía más de lo que creía. Pues no solo me trajo la felicidad, sino que me ayudo a afrontar la tristeza. Me ayudo... Deje de ser débil, de ser una molestia. Ahora me puedo comer el mundo, porque conseguí esa confianza en mi misma. Y la conseguí, viéndole a él. Su pasado, su vida, todo eran problemas, pero jamás había perdido un minuto en arrepentirse, había seguido hacia delante, con la cabeza bien alta. Y eso se había convertido, en un ejemplo a seguir.

No le había vuelto a ver desde aquel día, desde el día que Pein me llamó, y me encontré con Kisame en la sala de reuniones, me había contado todo lo que había pasado, y yo no perdí el tiempo. Prepare la medicina, y descanse, para tener mi chakra a la perfección. Y justo en turno de guardia de noche, me salí, y le encontré allí. Tan perfecto como era. Me sentía mucho mejor desde aquel día.

Y no solo yo, también mi Bebé. Llevé las manos a la tripa y le acaricie. Me levante de la cama, y en pijama baje a por algo de comida, pues me estaba muriendo de hambre. Cuando llegué estaba todo vacío. Mire la hora, las seis de la mañana, aun estaban todos durmiendo. Hoy, esperábamos la visita de Shikamaru, pues el nos contaría si habíamos aprobado el examen o no. La esperaba con ganas, pues nada mas ser jounnin, podría ya formar parte de la Ambu. Un ascenso rápido que Tsunade me daría lo más seguro, con tal de ocupar mi tiempo, y no contactar con Akatsuki, la pena, es que ya lo Había hecho, pero ella no se enteraría jamás. Entre en la cocina, y me prepare un tazón de cereales, me iba a ir al sofá a comérmelo cuando bajo Sasuke. Me quede alucinada cuando lo vi. Esa imagen cambio todas la que tenia de él.

Su pelo enredado, su torso desnudo, descalzo... Era un Dios griego. Me le quede mirando, durante una buena fracción de segundo. Su pelo moreno, con sus característicos reflejos azulados, estaba enredado, y caían justo en su cara, dos mechones, que le habían verse perfecto, ese pelo alocado, combinado con sus ojos negros como pozos, con sus labios de color rosado, con esa tez tan blanca, con esa combinación de facciones que derretiría a cualquiera. Bajabas la vista, y te perdías en su pecho desnudo, en esos abdominales marcados, y en esa morbo que daba solo con los pantalones.

Guié la vista hacía otro lado, y el paso a mi lado. Saludándome y dando los buenos días, le conteste con mi mejor sonrisa, y me ofrecí a esperarle a desayunar. Este se sirvió un cuenco de cereales sin leche y nos fuimos los dos al sofá del salón, prendimos la tele, pero ninguno de los dos la hizóSasuke desde hacia algún tiempo, pero ahora, se hacia prácticamente visible, Y es que conmigo Había desarrollado una confianza estraña, inigualable. Me negaba a comparar su confianza, como la que tenía itachi hacia a mí, porque me Había dado cuenta de que eran hermanos, pero ninguno quería ser comparado con el otro, y me negaba hacerlo. Yo, feliz, ante su confianza comencé a hablar con él, como él lo hacía conmigo, y e de decir que en un momento de la conversión creí escuchar su risa. Aunque debieron ser imaginaciones mías. Entonces, cuando en unos alagues de sinceridad, me pregunto algo que no deseaba escuchar.

-Sakura... ¿Tú erás feliz con él?- Me pregunto, sabía que se refería a su hermano, sin embargo, la pregunta se me hacía dura de asimilar.

-No es buen sitio para hablar, y lo sabes. Pero si buscas una respuesta que te alivie el dolor que sientes. He de decirte, que tu hermano, era la mejor persona que he conocido en años. Y Sí, era feliz con él.

-Comprendo- murmuro y se levanto del sofá llevando su cuenco a la cocina, comenzó a fregarlo cuando yo aparecí detrás de él. Conocía a los uchihas, sabia que pensaban y a este Uchiha, le pasaba algo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte, y me senté encima de la encimera, comiendo a un de mi cuenco antes desbordado de cereales.

-Nada...

-Sasuke... Puedes contármelo todo.

-Lo sé...

-¡Oh, vamos! Deja tu maldito orgullo de lado y dime que te aflige tanto, por favor- le dije poniendo cara de corderito degollado, el me miró y suspiro dejando su cuenco ya limpio en el fregadero.

-¿Si tanto me quería por qué me condeno a no saber la verdad? ¿Porqué me hizo pasar por tanto? ¿Porqué me hizo odiarle?... Sakura, llevo varios días, varias semanas, recordando momentos que antes no lo hacía, recordando momentos que pase con él- Cerró el puño con fuerza. Me baje de la encimera y le abrace. Al principio se sorprendió, luego me devolvió el abrazo.

-Tuvo sus motivos, Sasuke...

-Me gustaría saberlos, me gustaría preguntárselos... Pero quizás este muerto.- Y entonces la duda se agolpo en mi cabeza, contarle la verdad o soltarle una mentira. Hacer que no sabia nada, o contarle que le Había visto. Y entonces decidí callar la verdad.

-Quien sabe- Susurré, y acaricie con mi mano su pelo revoltoso.- Puede que aun viva, y puede que no. Algún día lo sabremos- Le sonreí. Y él Me miro.

-Sí, algún día.

Sonreí, y me volví a sentar en la encimera. Y comenzamos una charla menos profunda y también mas trivial. Habíamos comenzado a hablar, de lo que haríamos si hubiésemos aprobado el examen de jounnin. Y así pasamos un buen rato, sentados en la cocina, hablando de cosas tontas, estúpidas, de cosas divertidas, y tristes. Cualquier tema era bueno. Pero, se corto nuestra conversación cuando sonó el timbre. Sasuke fue abrir e invito a pasar a Shikamaru.

-¡Buenos días!- Saludé al llegar al salón- ¿Traes buenas noticias?

-Así es. Es problemático que yo me encargue de esto pero... Estáis los tres ascendidos a Jounnin.

-¡Sí!- grite llena de alegría.

-¿Y Naruto?

-Nosotros se lo diremos a Naruto- Dijo Sasuke

-Ah, como sea, tengo cosas que hacer. Problemáticas, pero cosas. Adiós.- contestó abriendo la puerta, y yéndose rápidamente.

Me quede en silencio, y Sasuke y yo nos miramos, y como auténticos cómplices, sabíamos lo que el otro estaba pensando. A Shikamaru le pasaba algo.

-¿Tu que crees?

-Problemas con Temari

- Esa mujer siempre tuvo demasiado carácter...

Cayó la tarde en la villa de la Hoja. Había sido un día muy raro, pues comenzando por Hinata, y acabando por el misimo Neji. Habían venido a nuestra casa. ¿El motivo? A Naruto no se le ocurrio otra cosa que celebrar nuestro ascenso a Jounnin con una fiesta. ¿Que había hecho yo a la hora de comer? Me había ido con las chicas de compras, más bien me habían secuestrado. Estaba mirándome en el espejo, con el vestido que me habían hecho comprarme, los invitados estaban llegando, y yo seguía en mi habitación. Recordando el día con las chicas. Realmente... Necesitaba organizar mi cabeza. No me podía creer todo lo que Había pasado.

-¡Ay, que divertido! Todas juntas de nuevo- Exclamó Ino, cuando comenzamos a comer en el restaurante.

-¡Sí!- la animó Tenten

-Es... Bueno... Volver... A juntarnos... todas...- habló la timida de Hinata.

-Oye, oye chicas. Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que no estoy aquí, vamos, contame una por una- las dije, y todas estallaron en una sonora carcajada, menos hinata, que se sonrojo y se rio levemente.

-¡Va, va! Pero luego tienes que contar tu también eh, sakura- Comenzó Ino a romper el hielo.

-Claro, claro.

-Pues, al grano. Me he tirado a Sai.- Nos quedamos todas sorprendidas.

-¿Qué?- soltamos todas a la vez, en pleno asombro. No sólo por la sencillez con la que lo había dicho, Sino, porque nadie se lo esperaba.

-Como oisteis

-¿Y Qué tal?- preguntó Temari, tanto ella como Ino, eran las más lanzadas, luego la seguía yo, y Ten Ten. Hinata era nuestro caso especial.

-Al principio, era sosillo. Luego... fue la hostia- comentó y todas nos llenamos de risas- ¿Y tú con Shikamaru? ¿Con mi querido Shikamaru? ¡A saber que le haces!

-Nada que no le guste- Y nos volvimos a reír- Le cuido bastante bien, no te preocupes.

-Una duda que siempre he tenido. ¿Es perezoso hasta en la cama?- Pregunto tenten, y Temari se río.

-Hasta que se pone, sí. Y mucho.- comentó llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca.

-Ese Shikamaru, toda la vida enseñándole a tratar mujeres y aun no sabe... Ains, sin remedio- Aclaro Ino- ¿Y tu tenten con neji? - Esta se puso rojisima.

-Bien, bueno... Es Neji.

-Mi primo es muy serio, pero estoy segura de que te quiere muchisimo.

-Sí, Hinata, eso no lo dudo, pero...Es muy sieso. A veces pienso que estoy saliendo con Sasuke.- Hay me reí yo.

-Na, no estarás tan loca de salir con él

-Pues tu estas embazada de él- Me contraataco Ino.

-Lo sé...- Murmure. Guardándome las ganas de decírselo a la cara.

-Dijiste desde pequeña que te ibas a llevar al Uchiha, y al final te lo llevaste.

Recordé la frase de Ino, y mis ganas de decirle que me había llevado al sobre al Uchiha mayor y no al Menor fueron incontrolables, pero yo no podía perder la cabeza. Y no lo hice.

Y así paso. Me coloque el vestido que ellas habían comprado para mí. Sí itachi me viera... No dudaría de pie ni dos segundos. Sonreí al espejo. Era vestido negro, que se habria un poco al muslo, y quedaba un poco por encima de la cintura, tenía un cinturon rosa, a juego con mi pelo, y me hacía un pecho, el cinturon, bastante preocupante. Llevaba unos tacones, bastante bonitos de color negro. Me pusé de lado, y mire mi tripa, iba a creciendo, poco a poco lo iba notando, pero con este vestido se me notaba mucho más.

La voz de kakashi me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Sakura, baja ya. Ya están casí todos, yo me voy

-Okey, Hasta luego, Kakashi-sensei- Contesté cual robot, y me dirigí hacía bajo automáticamente. Baje las escaleras, y miré a todos. Era cierto. Estaban ya todos. Shino acababa de entrar por la puerta, y yo de bajar las escaleras. Baje deprisa, y recibí al bajar el enérgico abrazo de lee.

-¿Cómo has estado, mi pequeña flor de loto?- Me reí y le devolví el abrazo

-Bien, Bien – respondí, -¿ y tú? - le pregunte al soltarme de él

-¡Genial! ¡Es el poder de la juventud! - y entonces se fue, dando patadas al aire y puñetazos. Me quede mirando por donde se había ido... ¿Le falto oxigeno en algún momento de su vida? Seguro... Me cole entre los invitados hasta llegar a la mesa. Naruto se había encargado de llenarla de comida. Kiba se había encargado de traer el Alcohol. Justo ahora que no podía beber ni un gramo... Me serví un vaso de Coca Cola, justo en el momento, que el servidor de la bebida, me asalto.

-¡Sakura!- me saludaron él y su perro.

-¡Hola kiba!- le dije, y le di dos besos- ¡Hola, Akamaru!- le acaricie un poquito la cabeza

-Vaya, tia, si que has cambiado desde que no te veo.

-¿Tu crees?- Lo cierto es que tenia razón, me había crecido el pecho, y me habían salido más curvas, había crecido algo Poco, pero algo.

-Sí, vaya que suerte tiene Sasuke ¡Eh!- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví

-Na, creo que no, mas bien, que mala pata tiene- nos reímos los dos, y entonces, nos sentamos en el sofá, el con un vaso de Sake, y yo con mi coca cola.

-Tu combate, Sakura, fue alucinante, no esperaba que fueras tan fuerte.

-La verdad es que aprendí mucho, y siempre he tenido buenos maestros. Las culpas a la hokague- y nos volvimos a reír los dos, y entonces entre nuestro cachondeo, llego Ten Ten

-Uy, los dos como habláis- dijo entre risas- Kiba, ¿Hay más Sake?

-Sí, pero no bebas mucho, que luego Neji, quiere matarme a mí.

-Que va, Que va- Dijo entre risas, y se marchó luciendo su vestido nuevo en el camino.

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!-escuché gritar a alguien y la música lució por toda la casa.

-Los vecinos nos matarán- kiba rió mi chiste, se levantó y extendió la mano hacía a mí.

-¿Bailas?

-Claro- respondí cogiendo su mano, y bailamos a nuestra manera,Y no sé en que momento paso, que la casa se lleno de olor a Sake, el suelo de comida caída, y todos bailando como locos. Pero las risas, y la alegría no falto en ningún momento. Mire a todos, mientras bailaba. Eramos shinobis sí, pero también aun eramos adolescentes. Había que vivir lo poco que podíamos con intensidad, con alegría, con emoción... Pues lo cierto era que habíamos nacido para la dura batalla, para morir, para sobrevivir... Pero nadie nos había contado, que también eramos críos, y que debíamos pasárnoslo bien. Teníamos responsabilidades pero también, nos teníamos que divertir. Y eso, lo habíamos pensando todos aquí en la fiesta. Pues Ino, se subió encima de la mesa del salón al grito de...

-¡JUGUEMOS A LA BOTELLA!- y todos enseguida la dieron la razón, movimos los sofás pegándolos a la pared, y con varios cojines nos sentamos todos en el medio, haciendo un circulo semi perfecto. Cogieron la botella de Sake vaciá, y la pusieron en medio del circulo. Todos andaban emocionados, pues el juego de la botella, era lo más divertidos que se hacían en una fiesta. Y esta, se había alargado bastante, y la mayoría andaba un poco bebido, por no decir bastante. Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron a mi lado. Los mire a los dos, ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas, pero el moreno sabía aun donde estaba, en cambio, el ninja hiperactivo de mi amigo, estaba en otro mundo. Tanto, que cogió a la tímida de hinata y la sentó a su lado, abrazándola constantemente, y proporcionandola besos.

-¡Quién no quiera jugar que se quite! ¡Se puedan dar picos o morreos ! ¡Como queráis!- río Ino. Y ninguno abandono el circulo. Creo que yo era la única que no había bebido alcohol. Todos estaban emocionados, extasiados, incluso shino y neji, era realmente alucinante verlos así, pero para nuestra suerte Lee tampoco había bebido nada. Me quede alucinada, cuando vi a Neji besar a tenten. Temari gritó.

-¡Yo empiezo!- y giró la botella, nos quedamos todos mirándola, hasta que paro. Le toco con Ino.

-¡Venga pico!- dijo la rubia levantándose hacia temari, y la dio su beso. Se volvió a sentar y lanzó la botella. - Que pena que no este Sai- Declaro, cuando la botella se estaba aun girando. Esta paro tocando con Naruto. Este se levanto, y fue a darle un pico. Pero Ino completamente borracha, y extasiada, aprovecho para meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla, haciendo de su pico el primer morreo del juego. Hinata se quejó por lo bajito. El rubio cogió la botella, y la lanzó, me quede alucinada cuando me toco a mí.

-Mira sakura-chan- dijo entre nervioso y risueño. Sabía que el había estado enamorado de mí, hasta que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de hinata. Le mire... No estaba segura de hacerlo, pero él, me sujeto y me dio un pequeño pico.

-¡MOREO!- grito ino. Y así fue, nuestras bocas se abrieron y su lengua jugueteo con la mia. deje de pensar en todo, nada más en el contacto de mis labios, y el sabor a Sake que emanaba su lengua. Nos separamos, dejando toda la saliva del uno en el otro. Sonrojada, cogí la botella y la gire. Con tanta suerte, y con tanta puntería, que me toco Sasuke. Esto no estaba pasando... Seguro que era un sueño...Pero no, era real. Me giré para verle, y este sonrió orgullosamente, y antes de que pudiese moverme, su lengua ya estaba dentro de mi boca, explorándola. Sus manos me apretaron en la cintura, y sus labios se movían al compás de los míos. Había sido tan fogoso como me imaginaba desde pequeña, tan excitante como imagine de adolescente. Me puso los pelos de punta, y pase mis brazos por su cuello, apretándole contra mí.

-OH!- se oyó colectivamente, y no me separe de él en un buen rato, disfrutando del sabor que Sasuke producía, exquisito. Realmente era espectacular, besaba genial. Sonreí sonrojada cuando me separé. Él me miró con su sonrisa orgullosa, digna de cualquier Uchiha, y volvió a girar la botella. Tocándole tenten, y allí se hizo el cuarto morreo de la noche. Todos reímos, cuando a esta, le toco lee. Fue un show esa parte. Pero todavía fue más divertido cuando a Lee le toco shino. Todos aplaudimos cuando se dieron un pico, porque realmente nos habían dejado a todos alucinados. El hombre insecto cogió la botella y la giro, tocándole Hinata. Esta sonrío Nerviosa y separándose de Naruto, le dio un pico, pero Shino no conforme la dio el morreo que todos esperábamos. No tardaron en llegar las animaciones de los que veíamos el beso. No solo porque el " Shino pocas palabras" había dado un espectaculo vertiginoso, sino porque además ella no se había negado. Hinata sonrojada más que nunca se separó y cogió la botella entre sus manos temblorosas, la giró, deseando que le tocase Naruto, pero para su sorpresa le toco a su otro compañero de equipo, Kiba Inuzuka, hasta akamaru ladró cuando se besaron. Más tarde kiba siguió con el juego, con tan mala suerte de que me volvió a tocar a mí. Me levante y me acerque a kiba, le cogí de los mofletes y le dí, el morreo de su vida. Me parecía divertido hacerlo, y no había nadie que me juzgase después... Pero... en mitad del beso, me di cuenta de una cosa. ¿Le estaba poniendo los cuernos a Itachi? Me quede en silencio, pero, volví a girar la botella, pues era mi turno, y para sorpresa mía me toco con Shikamaru. Se acercó a mí, y cogiéndome de la cintura, me besó, más tarde alego lo problemático que era este juego, pero giro la botella. Tocándole con ino. Esta rió nerviosa, pero aun así, le dio un buen besó, tanto, que por un momento pensé que se quedaría sin aire. La rubia, giró la botella, tocándole con Neji. Este al principio se negó, pero ante los abucheos de todos, incluidos de la Propia Tenten, aceptó, y giró la botella en su turno. Tocándole nada más y nada menos que con su amigo lee. Neji abandonó la partida, y lee, aliviado giró la botella tocándole con Ten Ten de nuevo, esta se río.

-Parece ser que me buscas lee- dijo, y le besó con ganas. Cuando acabo, giró la botella, tocándole con Chouji. El juego continuo, poca gente iba abandonado, y quien lo iba haciendo se iba quedando sin cosas por hacer. Más tarde y después de varios besos de película, dejamos todos de jugar, y comenzamos a beber...aun más, todos sentados en el suelo. Yo bebía cocacola, para mí desgracia, pues no podía beber alcohol, y esta noche lo necesitaba. Aunque sin nada que pensar, deje que mis actos se guiasen por si solos. Nada que decir, nada que objetar. Esta noche no pasaría en la historia de Sakura Haruno. Era una niña, que más tarde se ocuparía de responsabilidades mayores. Aun podía divertirme ¿No? Esa era mi teoría.

El grito esta vez de Tenten borracha, nos llamó a todos la atención.

-¡Juguemos al yo nunca!- todos nos la quedamos mirando, y esta al ver algunas caras largas explico el juego- se trata de decir cosas que has hecho, y pasar la botella llena de alchohol, a quien como tú lo haya hecho. Por ejemplo " Yo nunca he tenido novio" como es verdad, bebo. Y quien de aquí más allá tenido, tiene que beber. ¿Os parece?- En el mismo instante que acabo la pregunta, todos volvimos a estar colocados perfectamente en círculos. Esta estalló en risa, y se fue murmurando algo como " Sois ninjas para lo que queréis"

Y entonces, en el circulo, Kiba puso varias botellas de alchohol.

-¡Que mierda, no puedo beber!- me queje, y Naruto sentado a mi lado, como antes, me animo a que bebiese.

-Seguro que por un poco no pasa nada, Sakura-chan

-Quizás tengas razón, no sé, ya veré- comenté y espere a que todo el mundo se pusiese serio y callado. Entonces la pionera de la idea, comenzó la partida.

-Se tratá de hacer preguntitas fuertes. Y empiezo yo- río por lo bajito, y declaro- Yo nunca... He robado algo por simple capricho.- se llevó la bebida a la boca, y varios también con ella. Entonces paso la botella a su compañero de al lado. Neji nos miró a todos con cara de poker. Y entonces, hizó su parte.

-Yo nunca he pasado fuera de casa mas de tres días, sin estar de misión- Todos nosotros bebimos, y botella pasó a Chouji.

-Yo nunca he comido más de dos kilos de comida- Naruto y él bebieron. La botella se pasó a shino

-Yo nunca he perdido la virginidad- Nos quedamos sorprendidos con su pregunta. Y entonces, me fije en quien bebía. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, y kiba. Bebieron todos un buen trago de la botella, y luego, se quedaron mirándome todos. Sin excepciones.

-A beber, Sakurita- me dijo Ino, y yo inocentemente contesté

-Yo aun soy virgen.- dije entre risas, y varios también se rieron

-Por obra del espíritu santo- declaró Ino, y todos nos reimos ante ese comentario ingenioso. Cogí la botella de Sake, y mandando todo a tomar por saco, le heché un buen trago. Era el turno de Sasuke.

-Yo nunca...-empezó- Yo nunca he follado en el bosque- dijo, y bebió de la botella. Todos los de antes menos Ino, y Hinata, bebieron. Incluida yo. Me toco, mi turno, y no pude evitar pensar maliciosamente, y entonces se me ocurrió una buenisima por saber quien había hecho cosas en la cama.

-Yo nunca he chupado los genitales del sexo opuesto de alguien- La sonrisa picara de algunos se hizo en la cara recordando el momento, y después de hechar un trago, miré a todos, para ver quien bebía. Mi sopresa fue que todos, incluido lee, el cual solo bebió una cocacola. Habían bebido.-Pervertidos todos que estamos- y estallamos en risas. Le pasé la botella a Naruto.

-Yo nunca lo hecho durante más de tres horas- sorpresa la mía, es que solo el equipo siete, e Hinata bebimos. La risa de Ino no se hizo de esperar.

-Dios mio, con vuestro equipo ¿Tanta resistencia tenéis?- me preguntaba a mí en particular y a mis dos compañeros en general.

-Debe ser- contesté con una sonrisa. Y temari, sorprendiéndonos a los tres, nos hizo una pregunta que levanto nuestro líbido.

-Oye, vosotros tres... ¿Nunca os habeís montado un trío?- Nos quedamos los tres pensándolo, y mirándonos los tres. No lo habíamos hecho, pero ahora las ganas de hacerlo nos invadieron involuntariamente. Por suerte, Naruto contesto.

-Pues no, ya ves tú que cosas, pero yo solo tengo ojos para Hinata- dijo abrazándola y salvándonos a Sasuke y a mí, de buscar una escusa. ¿Naruto con el Alcohol se volvía más listo? Tendría un día que averiguarlo.

Y siguió entonces, de nuevo el juego.

-Yo nunca...- Y así seguimos durante un buen rato, Las risas, la diversión, la bebida. Todo era genial, estábamos montando la mejor fiesta que había existido. Los mejores amigos que siempre hemos crecido juntos, desde pequeños, en una casa, con alcohol... Era un desmadre seguro.

Y entonces me acorde de aquellas películas, donde alguien siempre hacía una fiesta, y al día siguiente acababa todo el mundo empapado en alcohol y durmiendo en mitad de las escaleras. Y lo cierto era que esto tenía pinta de acabar así, y me gustaba. Yo andaba ya, con un poco subido. Pero en cambio otros no se tenían en pie. En especial las chicas, tanto Ino, como Tenten y Temari, Estaban que tiraban la casa por la ventana, y las daba igual, Kiba andaba con el mismo tercio, y Shino, también parecía que había bebido bastante. Neji tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, y con la ropa que se había puesto para la fiesta, se notaba que una parte de su cuerpo andaba inmotizada, mirando el canalillo del vestido de su novia. Por nuestra parte, Naruto andaba completamente animo, gracioso, y cariñoso, Pero todo ello lo volcaba con Hinata, la cual, estaba más roja por lo que la hacía el rubio, que por la propia bebida, y eso que ya, había bebido también bastante.

Sasuke, bebía en silencio, y de vez en cuando. Me susurraba al odio alguna tontería, o se metía un poco con alguien y seguía bebiendo en silencio. Yo aprovechaba para molestarle.

La noche fue pasando, y estábamos todos en el suelo rendidos, apoyándonos cada uno en otra persona.

-Es hora de irse a dormir- murmuré. Tenten alargó su mano por encima de Neji, y cogió el reloj de una de las mesas auxiliares que había.

-Son las cinco de la mañana- y se empezó a reír sola.

-Será mejor que os quedéis a dormir- dijo Naruto.  
-No hay camas para todos-le dijo Sasuke

-El sofá es una cama. - contestó.

-¡¿Quién se queda a dormir!?- grité con una sonrisa bastante irritante. Lee se levantó y me abrazo, al grito de...

-¡Sólo si tu duermes conmigo, Sakura-chan!- Sasuke se levantó del suelo, y le separó de mí, con un leve empujón amistoso, pero que hacía fuerza con sus palabras.

-Ella duerme conmigo- le dijo, y todos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que yo volví a romperlo.

-Bueno, ir pensando quien duerme con quien, que nosotros vamos a arreglar las habitaciones.- cogí a Sasuke de la mano, y fui a por Naruto después y levantandole, le cogí de las manos y me los subí a los dos escaleras arriba.- Vamos a preparar las habitaciones.- Tendríamos que hacer hueco, y dejar las camas hechas, y sacar sabanas y mantas para todos los invitados que teníamos en el salón, borrachos y medio dormidos ya.

-Yo dormiré con Hinata- dijo Naruto, y Sasuke le dio un codazo. Y el rubio, sonriendo nervioso se acercó a su habitación para prepararla. Si algo estaba segura, es que esa noche, todos los que durmieran en las camas del piso de arriba. Ninguno, y digo Ninguno iba a dormir exactamente.

-Ocupate tu de la tuya- le dije y me fui a hacer la habitación del Sai, el cual aun andaba en el hospital y de Kakashi. Más tarde los tres bajamos al salón y comenzamos entre risas y más alcohol a repartir las habitaciones. Naruto fue el primero en escabullirse escaleras para arriba con Hinata. De hecho no me di cuenta, hasta que fui hablarle de que ya se había subido.

-Vale, ¿Quién duerme en la habitación de Sasuke?

-Yo y Neji- gritó Tenten. Se levanto y le sonrío al pelinegro con una sonrisa picarona, y pidiéndole perdón, me pregunto las señas de su habitación

-Escaleras arriba la primera habitación a la Izquierda- dije y se fueron andando escalera arriba, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Cambiaré las sábanas- me susurró el Uchiha, y yo me reí.

-Habitación de kakashi, la puja empieza pasillo arriba primera habitación- dije simulando a un Subastador, y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Esa es mía- Dijo Ino, y para nuestra sorpresa se subió arriba con Shino. Y yo creía que era callado, tranquilo, y poco vividor. Mire sorprendida las escaleras de madera, y riéndome por lo bajito, seguí con lo que iba a hacer.

-Eso estará curioso- le susurre al oído a Sasuke. - La siguiente... Es de Sai ¿Alguien?

-Pa´ mi- contesto temari, y se subió para arriba, más tarde la siguió shikamaru.

-Menos mal que tenemos el sofá cama, y un colchón plegable- Comencé a sacar el sofá cama con la ayuda de kiba, y chouji. Lee se acercó con Sasuke a por el otro colchón que teníamos guardado en el armario de debajo de las escaleras.  
-Menos mal que nos podemos quedar a dormir aquí- se alegró Chouji.

-Sí, la verdad es que andábamos un poco chispa como para llegar a casa- contestó Kiba.

-Sí, pero la fiesta aun no ha acabado para muchos.

-Lamentablemente para nosotros sí- contesto Lee, llegando con el colchón.

-Bueno, yo me subo, ya. Buenas noches chicos.- Me despedí y subí escaleras arriba, ante la atenta mirada de ellos. Pasé por el pasillo de camino a mi habitación, escuchando risas y sonidos un tanto juguetones. Imaginaba claramente, que todos los que habían subido a las habitaciones, no era simplemente para dormir. Entré en mi habitación y me desnudé, cogiendo mi pijama y poniéndomelo. Entonces, me quede mirando el árbol desnudo que se veía desde el balcón y salí allí, al aire frió, al aire precioso y hermoso de esa madrugada.

Deje a los chicos montando las camas en el salón, mientras que yo me dedicaba a mirar el cielo de Konoha. La verdad, hoy había sido uno de los mejores día de mi vida. Y me lo había pasado también que no habría nada que me molestase hoy. Nada, mi sonrisa era sincera, y los grados de alcohol, la hacían duradera. Era feliz, y no había otra cosa en mi mundo ahora mismo. Salvo la fiesta más brutal que había vivido. Ya sabía porque echaba tanto de menos konoha , era porque era el mejor lugar del mundo, no solo por su gente, sino cambien por lo que hacíamos, por todas esas risas, por todo ese cariño, es amor que desprendían... Y es que a su lado no había momentos del pasado que recordar, sino momentos que el futuro merecerían la pena recordar.

Noté como unas manos me acariciaban la cintura, y me giré, esperando a Itachi, pero no... Era su hermano. Sonreí nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Yo, nada- contestó sonrojado, pero sus manos nos las movió.

-Estas borracho- le dije cuando note el olor de su aliento. chocando contra mi cuello. Su cuerpo se junto al mio, y sus brazos me abrazaron. Me giré y le separé de mí.- Me voy a dormir.- le solté bordemente, y me tumbé en la cama. Pero es no se dio por vencido, y se subió encima mía.-¡¿Sasuke Qué haces!?

-Shhh, callate- me dijo, antes de unir sus labios de nuevo con los míos. Esta vez no era un juego, esta vez era de verdad. Esta vez sus manos acariciaban mi cintura, y sus labios, tiernamente me besaban, su lengua entro dentro de mi boca. Le intente separar, pero no pude, y acabe siguiendo el beso. Sin hacer nada, sucumbida a sus encantos. Pero no podía permitirlo, y de un empujón, le eche hacía un lado de la cama.

-¿Qué coño haces?- le pregunte mosqueada.

-Besarte, ¿Alguna queja?- me contestó devolviéndome el tono.

-¿Quién te crees para hacerlo?

-¿El padre de tu hijo?- Me preguntó con ironía.

-Quizás para los demás ¡Pero nunca lo serás para mi!- le grité y me di la vuelta en la cama.

-Hmp. Ya veremos, Sakura. Algún día serás mía...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Gotas de sangre derramadas. Locuras transitorias.

Pasaron varios días después de aquel día de tanta fiesta, y tantas risas. Habíamos tenido varias misiones, y es que Tsunade, seguía en su afán de no tenerme parada para evitar mi contacto con Akatsuki, Llegaba tarde. Hablando de ellos, hoy había recibido el aviso de Itachi, el cual decía claramente, donde y a que hora debía de estar. Y los nervios, como la adolescente que era se agolpaban en mi estomago. Pero ahora tenia otras cosas que hacer, otras labores, y es que hoy había vuelto a mi vida de antes, a la vida que siempre había tenido antes de abandonar estos muros grises de la villa e irme con el más irresistible de los asesinos de rango S. Antes de salir de casa, e irme hacía aquel gran edificio. Me fije en que mi tripita, de nuevo había crecido. Y con ella, aquel hermoso bebé que crecía en mis entrañas.

Y allí estaba yo, enfrente del trabajo que siempre había tenido toda mi vida. Entre por la puerta del hospital deKonoha, nada más llegar me saludaron con cariño en recepción, y dándome abrazos a todos, y saludando a todos de nuevo. Me entregaron mi lista de pacientes que tenía hoy en mi consulta. Y allí me fui. Entre por la puerta de mi despacho, y el olor de la habitación me trajo millones de pequeña salita, con su biombo que escondía una cama, con otra enfrente del escritorio donde había un aparato de ecografías, varios armarios llenos de material medico, dos sillas delante de mi mesa. Me puse la bata y cogí el fonendoscopio y me lo puse alrededor del cuello. y me senté en el escritorio, y cogí todos los papeles, comenzando a leer, las cosas de mis pacientes.  
Entonces, tocaron la puerta blanca.

-Pasa- dije, y entonces por la puerta. Entro una mujer alta, de ojos marrones y pelo rubio, con cuatro coletas. Cargaba un gran abanico a la espalda. Sonreí nada más verla, pero su semblante era serio, y diría que realmente la pasaba algo preocupante.

-Hola, sakura.

-Buenos dias, Temari. ¿Cómo tú por aquí? ¿Tienes cita?- pregunte mirando mi lista de pacientes. Esperando que ella hablase.

-No, pasaba por aquí, y vine a saludar. - La mire fijamente

-Ya claro... Ahora, la verdad.

-Tengo un problema, no sé a quién recurrir...- Susurró y se sentó en la silla. La mire, y suspire, me acerque un poco a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunte, sonriendo como buena amiga. Pues desde aquella fiesta, todos nosotros habíamos montados algunos lazos que posiblemente, jamás olvidaríamos. Los compañeros que te veían hacer locuras sin juzgarte, eran compañeros para toda la vida

-Tengo un retraso, sakura, he acudido a ti... Por... tu embarazo, pensé que tú...

-Tranquilizate- la dije levantándome - Tumbate en la camilla y tranquilizate principalmente.- Se sentó en la camilla, y encendí el monitor de la ecografía. Notaba el miedo en su cara, y era lógico, pues yo misma me enfrente a eso, aunque en mi caso, era completamente sola con un aparato, que tras decirme la verdad, de lo único que me dieron ganas fue de destruirlo, tal y como hice. Aunque sinceramente... Mi embarazo, no era tan fácil como el suyo. De eso ya estaba segura.

-Sakura... Antes de nada, ¿Cómo es?

-¿Estar embarazada? Al principio asusta... Luego, Es lo más bonito que te pasa en la vida. Mira, toca- Cogí su mano, y la puse en mi vientre- ¿Lo notas?- Ella se quedo en silencio, y se incorporó. Se quedo mirándome , y entonces note como una pequeña patadita en el vientre, y ella sonrío.

-Debe ser precioso, cuando nace debe ser...Alucinante. Pero traen problemas, apenas tenemos la edad necesaria para tenerlos... y...posiblemente muramos antes de verlos casarse...

-Temari, vivimos en un mundo de Shinobis, y nosotros somos de la generación, que posiblemente, muera antes, y lo sabes. Hay miles de guerras que se están formando cada día a nuestro alrededor, no es una locura, ni es desperdiciar la vida. Créeme. Además tiene muchas cosas positivas...

-Sí, también tienes razón. Siempre quise tener un niño, y quererle, sonreírle por la mañana, abrazarle mientras duerme. Tiene que ser una de las mejores experiencias de tu vida.- me dijo, sonriendo, y tumbándose, por primera ver relajada sobre la camilla blanca de mi despacho médico.

-Ahora mismo comprobamos, si vas a vivir eso- la dije con una sonrisa, y levante su camiseta hacía arriba.

-Haber como se lo cuento a Shikamaru.- Me reí, mientras echaba el gel.

-Suelen reaccionar bien a la noticia aunque se quedan un poco shock, son hombres, pero luego los hace más ilusión que a nosotras.

-¡Como sea, pero dímelo ya!- me dijo en un ataque de sinceridad. Cogí el aparatito y se lo coloque en la tripa.- Dime,Dime, Dime...

-Espera...- Busque un momento y note un pequeño bultito en el monitor- Vete pesando nombre- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh Dios mio- Dijo, y se giró para verlo en pantalla, Justo en ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta. El futuro padre. Me quede alucinada cuando vi a entrar a Shikamaru, sin decir la más mínima palabra, clavando sus ojos en el monitor que estaba a mi derecha. Aquella maquina, donde se veía el pequeño bulto de lo que iba a ser su hijo, aquella maquina, que se encargaba hacer sonar unos pequeños sonidos, simulando el latido del feto. Se quedo mirando la pantalla, sin decir nada, sin pestañear. Completamente ido.

-Sakura... En estos casos, ¿Qué se hace?- me pregunto, y yo, apoyándome en mi mesa, contesté.

-En el caso de Shikamaru, Darle tiempo. Y en el caso del bebé, comenzar a ahorrar. Los niños no vendrán con instrucciones, y os veré sufriendo igual que me veré a mi- la dije con una sonrisa, y ella me la devolvió.

-Estoy segura de que merecerá la pena. Suerte a ti, y a Sasuke con el bebé- Dijo ella, levantándose, y limpiándose la tripa. Se recolocó la camiseta, y me dio el papel, que yo tiré a la basura al lado de mi escritorio. Cogío de la mano a Shikamaru, y se lo llevó. No sin antes decirme con los labios " Ya te contaré" Me reí.

Volví a los papeles de mi escritorio. Y así pasé la tarde enterá, Leyendo papeles, redactando más papeles, curando pacientes, atendiendo a emergencias. Pasé a ver a Sai, y también a Kiba, el cual había sido ingresado por su última misión, la cual la tuvo igual que nosotros, justos después de aquella fiesta. Sai, ya estaba prácticamente recuperado y tardaría unos días más en volver a casa. Aunque no me hiciese gracia, poco a poco, le iba cogiendo un poco de cariño. Aunque seguía pesando lo mismo de aquel primer día en el que le vi.

Pero todos cambiamos a lo largo de la vida, y quizás a quien odiaste ayer, le amaras hoy. Eso es una lección que me dio la vida, diciéndome claramente, que a las personas las podemos juzgar, criticar, odiar y amar, pero no las podemos encasillar, porque siempre están en constante evolución, cambiando poco a poco. Me pasé la tarde pensando en todo aquello que me rodeaba, y lejos de sentirme confusa, me sentía tranquila... Más tarde vería a Itachi-sama y eso me daba estabilidad emocionalmente, pues saber que vivía quitaba mis lágrimas.

A la sálida del Hospital me esperaba Sasuke, pues habíamos quedado para hablar un poco y recoger un par de kunais que le íbamos a regalar a Naruto, pues con el otoño no solo se caían las hojas de los árboles, también llegaba el cumpleaños de nuestro gran ninja hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, Él cual amábamos y queríamos sus amigos con devoción. Habíamos decidido montar una gran fiesta, y celebrarlo quizás como nadie nunca antes había celebrado su cumpleaños. Risas, alegrías, sorpresa... De todo. Iba a ser genial, porque el siempre se lo había merecido. Pensabamos montar una gran fiesta... Aunque eso nos costaria bastante, pues había que reunir a 12 ninjas que nunca estaban todos en la villa, pero ya habiamos montado una fiesta. Podríamos hacer otra.

Y allí estábamos Sasuke y yo, andando por las calles de Konoha, bajo el frio otoñal, el cual predecía una gran tormenta para esta noche, la noche en la que me iba a rencontrar con Itachi. El corazón me dio un vuelco, y el estómago se me cerró de los nervios. Pero disimulaba mis reacciones enamoradizas, y prestaba una atención clara a lo que me decía el Uchiha menor.

-Yo creo que nuestro regalo le va a encantar- Dije felizmente, mientras metía mis manos en aquella chaqueta de manga larga roja. -Hace mucho frío.- le comenté mientras juntaba mis brazos a mi cuerpo, aguantando más el calor que el mismo emanaba.

-Ven anda- me dijo, y paso su brazo por encima de mi hombro, y enseguida sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo tan perfecto, digno de manjar de los Dioses. Un cuerpo de piedra... un cuerpo alucinante. Sintiendo como la sangre corría de nuevo por mis mejillas heladas, y sintiendo las miradas de miles de personas sobre mí. Seguí hablando con él.

-¿Tú que opinas?

-Le gustara- Me contestó con su habitual manera, Pues él era así. Amable y borde a la vez.

-Me pregunto que le regalara Hinata...

-Hinata ahora anda preocupada con lo de su padre. No creó que piense en Naruto- Me quede quieta, y miré a Sasuke con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quieren destituir a Hinata de la rama principal, y dejar de heredera a Hanabi. Porque su padre, no acepta a Naruto.

-¿Y Hinata que opina?

-Está demasiado furiosa y demasiado triste, como para opinar sin ser subjetiva. Se niega a abandonar a Naruto, pero tampoco quiere perder la herencia de su clan.

-Lógico, y Naruto... ¿Lo sabé?

-Eso es una buena pregunta. No lo sé.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- pregunte.

-Sé lo escuche decir a Neji en la fiesta.

-¡Osea! ¡Que Hinata ya lo sabía! ¿Y Naruto no lo sabe?

-Son cosas familiares Sakura, nosotros no pintamos nada- dijo, averiguando mis pensamientos. Seguimos andando, y cruzamos hacía el puente que había a tres calles de casa.

-Debemos decirle a Naruto...

-No, Hinata se lo dirá si así lo desea.

-¡Pero Sasuke!- grite consternada. Y el me miró con sus ojos negros impasibles.

-Sakura, No nos incumbe.- Y tenía razón, no nos incumbía. Aunque por una parte si lo hacía, Pues era nuestro mejor amigo. Pero en cosas de un clan, no se pueden meter personas ajenas, por el simple hecho, de que no son del clan. Y sí Hinata no sé lo quería decir a Naruto, sus razones tendría. Y podía llegar hasta adivinarlas, porque en el mismo momento que se lo contases, posiblemente, Naruto fuese a hablar con el jefe hyuga, hasta dejarle las cosas bien claras. Y eso haría que Hiashi se enfadase más, y expulsara a Hinata del clan. Esa podría ser una de las miles de cosas que podrían pasar si se lo contase. Giramos la última esquina, y llegamos a casa, subí las pequeñas escaleras para llegar a la puerta principal. Y la abrí, al entrar me encontré con el susodicho anterior sentado en el sofá junto a su chica. Nos saludaron con una sonrisa, y yo me subí a dejar el regalo, y baje de nuevo.

-¿Cómo estáis?- pregunté, sentada en el sofá pequeño.

-Pues aquí...veíamos una peli... pero... es muy... aburrida...- Dijo tímida, como siempre.

-Han informado de la oficina de la vieja, mañana tenemos una misión que hacer- dijo Naruto, sin quitar la vista de la televisión.

-Como no...- se quejó Sasuke

-Seguro que iremos a por plantas medicinales...

-¡Sí! ¡¿Sakura-chan cómo lo has sabido?!

-Por que hay muy pocas de las especies silvestres, y somos el equipo que cada cinco minutos tiene alguna misión estúpida.- Y así acabó la conversación.

Esa misma noche Hinata se quedó a dormir, pero para sorpresa de Sasuke y mia, apenas escuchamos algun sonido desde su habitación, cuando estábamos en el salón. Nosotros ya cansados, después de cenar más tarde que ellos, nos decidimos ir a dormir, para poder recuperar fuerzas para mañana. Cuya misión era estúpida, pero era agotadora buscar durante más de seis horas, una planta que se agotaría en cualquier medicina nada más llegar a la aldea. Espere durante varias horas tirada en la cama, para asegurarme bien de que mis tres amigos que dormían en su camas, durmiesen adecuada y profundamente. Por suerte para mi, Kakashi llevaba bastante tiempo en una misión y no volvería hasta dentro de más. Me puse unas mayas cortitas negras, y las acompañe poniendo por encima una falda blanca, coloque mi portakunais en la pierna derecha, y me calce mis botas de tacón algo, me puse una camiseta negra, y mi sudadera de manga larga de color rojo, me hizé una coleta y puse la banda de konoha en mi frente, me puse la capucha de la sudadera, y cogí una chaqueta fina blanca por encima de la sudadera, coloque la katana en mi espalda, y coloque mi portaobjetos encima del cinturon de la falda, enganchandole a este. Me puse unos guantes negros que llegaban hasta la muñeca con el símbolo de la hoja. Y ya me preparé para irme. Sonreí, pues me puse realmente guapa sin pensarlo, y al verme en el espejo, no pude evitar alargarme a mi misma. Pues sí algo me había enseñado el tiempo, era que debía de mirarme en el espejo, y comentarme todo lo guapa, y lista que era... Porque si yo no lo pensaba, nadie lo pensaría por mi.

Abrí la cómoda que había en mi habitación, y de un doble cajón saque la medicina que tenía para Itachi. No lo había comentado a nadie, pero había conseguido mejorarla, añadiéndola simplemente un nuevo que funcionase bastante bien, pues en mis experimentos había conseguido un resultado bastante fiable. Pero él, siempre tenia la excepción que confirmaba la regla. Metí varias medicinas más, alguna pastillas, y una pequeña notita que más tarde le daría.

Y así, cuando ya comenzaba a chispear, salí por el balcón de mi casa. Y me dirigí hacía el bosque. La noche meimpedia ver bien, pues yo carecía del Sharigan, y me costaba solo guiarme por mi instinto, pero aun así, teníabastante habilidad para evitar chocarme contra los árboles. Me dirigí hacía una cueva que había en aquel espeso bosque, pues había quedado allí con él. Los nervios se me agolparon en el estomago, con tanta fuerza como la que yo misma poseía, aduras penas encontre la cueva. Al entrar la humedad me lleno los pulmones, y mirespiración se hizo mas dificultosa, pero eso fue ignorado cuando le vi.

Allí sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared, delante de una pequeña hoguera, con los ojos cerrados y el semblante serio, con el pelo mojado de la lluvia que había fuera. Su cuerpo digno de los dioses, estaba en la pose más sexy que le había visto, esos aires de grandeza, le hacían ver tan irresistible, como podría imaginar mi alocada cabeza. Llegue a su lado, y con mi pie aparte sus piernas, abriéndolas, y cuando conseguí hacerlo, me tire encima de él, tal y como esperaba sus brazos me cogieron, abrazándome.

-Te echaba de menos- le susurré y él sin abrir los ojos, mostró su sonrisa egocéntrica, que me encandilaba y me ponía histérica en el mismo momento.

-¿Cómo estáis?- me pregunto cuando me incorpore un poco. Sus ojos negros como el carbón me miraron expectante, como si quisiera más de aquel momento, pero no supe saber que quería, pues sus ojos raramente mostraban algo, y aun no había aprendido a interpretarlos, al menos no del todo.

-Pues bien, como siempre, a veces me muero de hambre, y otras no tengo ni una pizca- dije sonriendole, y él para mi sorpresa me la devolvió. Realmente, me echo de menos.

-Cuidate, que luego te quejarás de que engordaste- me dijo, y yo me reí, sabiendo que era completamente verdad.

-Hago muchas misiones, no creó que engorde más de lo que debo- sonreí y estiré mi mano para acarciar su mejilla. -¿Y tú que tal?

-Bien.

-Que seco eres- dije riéndome, y saque de mi portaobjetos, lo que le debía de dar. Estiré las manos con la medicina, y él la cogió.

-¿Que es?

-Es una nueva medicina, bueno... mas o menos, es un poco experimental, así que, me gustaría verte lo antes posible para ver si funciona. Porque sí es así, podrías volver a utilizar todos tus justus oculares, varias veces, antes de sentir fatiga. - El asintió y lo guardo en su mochila. Y note como sus manos acariciaban mi cintura, y mi atraían hacía él. Temblé nerviosa, como antaño, y él no pudo evitar sonreír, antes de chocar sus labios contra los míos, su calidez me ataco, su labios me aplacaron, su lengua lucho contra la mía, y sufrí el mejor beso que me habían dado en mi vida. Sus ansias de besarme fueron siendo cada vez mayores, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba apoyada contra la pared, con él encima, besándome, sin soltarme, acariciándome como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus dientes mordieron mis labios, y un gemido insensato se escapo de mi garganta, volviendole realmente loco a él, y volviéndome su presa al instante.  
Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi ropa mojada, acariciando por encima de mis mayas, la piel de mis piernas. Su boca sedienta de la mía, me besaba con desenfreno... Con un gran alehlo, como si cuando acabase de besarmeme fuera a ir, y ya no hubiera nada más. Su cuerpo se había pegado al mío, y sus manos comenzaban a subircomo locas hacía arriba. Buscaron desesperadas la cremallera de mi chaqueta, tardando poco en encontrarla, esta prenda se deslizo por mis brazos hasta caer al suelo, seguida de mi sudadera. Me quede solo con aquella camiseta escotada, que dejaba una vista de mis senos realmente singular. Itachi la vio, y enseguida activo elSharingan, como siempre que para él, era un momento a recordar. Sus labios enseguida chocaron contra mi cuello, y sus mordiscos me dejaron leves marcas, y sus subciones dejandome varios chupetones, que me haríanmás tarde preocuparme, el dolor que hacian su subciones, y el placer que me provocaban, era lo suficientementecomo para mantener mis ojos cerrados, y mi boca entreabierta soltando sonidos, que lo único que hacían eranempeorar las cosas... Busque con mis manos su cara, y sujetandole de las mejillas, le aleje de mí.

-Itachi... No...- Iba a negarselo, y entonces ví en sus ojos algo que nunca le había visto. Sed de mí. Me necesitaba, era su manera de decirmelo, o eso creía creer.

-Sakura...- susurró, se acercó a mi oido – Por favor...- me dijo en un lento susurrro, su aliento choco contra mioreja, y la piel se me volvío completamente de gallina. Cerre los ojos, y con el mismo gesto de antes, uní suslabios contra los mios y empezó un juego, en cual me decía, que yo siempre sería suya. Y Así paso, me encontre estampada contra la pared, sin camiseta, solo con el sujetador, mi falda estaba por el suelo, y mis mayas, habían desaparecido antes de que las viese venir. Noté su sonrisita al verme desnuda, como tantas veces, y a su dedos se juntaron, los unos con los otros, y los abrío, mostrandome un fino chakra que más tarde quedoenredando entre mis muñecas, atandome las manos completamente. Note su capa caer a mi lado, y sus labios volver a buscar los míos, y entonces, mi bandana bajo. Y me tapo los ojos, dejandome completamente sin ver, nipoder tocar nada. Inmune, tal y como a él le gustaba que estuviese, bajo él, bajo sus brazos, bajo mi como sus manos se deslizaban por todo mi cuerpo, dandome verdadera oleadas de placer, su boca seguía a sus manos, y yo cerraba los ojos, y gemía, pues atada, no podía hacer nada, nada más que sucumbir ante losencantos de aquel Dios griego, besó mi vientre, y jure notar su sonrisa en él, imagine que sus ojos rojos memiraban, mientras notaba como me iba quitando la última prenda que le separaba del cometido final. Y entonces note, como algo aprisionaba con fuerza, y me empujaba aun con más fuerza contra la pared, y aun el vaivén de sus caderas y de las mias, en plena oscuridad para mis ojos, sin poder mover mis manos, sin poder arañar su espalda, sin poder verle en el orgasmo... Sin poder hacer todo aquello, pude disfrutar de lo que nunca antes habíasentido sobre mi piel erizada.

Más tarde, después de aquel sexo tan apasionado. Me encontraba apoyada en su regazo con mi ropa interior, y sucapa por encima. Apoyada perfectamente en él, con su calor palpándome todo el cuerpo, y con su manos acarciandome el cabello. Él miraba a la nada, con sus ojos negros como el abismo.

-¿Has pensando nombre?- me preguntó y yo sorprendida conteste...

-Algunos- dije, pero la verdad sabía perfectamente cual le iba a poner.

-¿Cúal?- me pregunto, me conocía, y sabia que yo ya lo tenía pensando. En algunas cosas, era incapaz de dejarle al destino que eligiese por mí.

-Tai Uchiha.

-¿Tai? ¿Y si es niña?- me preguntó y yo sonrei.

-Sí, tai... Lo pensé cuando pronuncie un día sin querer tu nombre en mi habitación ya de madrugada... Ita... Tai... me pareció un nombre curioso... Y si es niña te dejaré a ti elegirlo, aunque, no lo sé, pues no me quise hacer la prueba tengo el presagio de que sera niño.

-¿Por que?

-Porque estoy segura, de que será igualito a ti.- su sonrisa se ensancho, y siguió acariciando mi pelo, que ya suelto descansaba sobre mis hombros, que a su vez, descansaban en el pecho de itachi, junto con mi cabeza.

-Yo la pondría Aiko...

-¿Porque?- pregunté, ignoraba el porque de ese nombre.

-uno de sus significados es niña amada... y otro niña del sol naciente... Creo que ambos serían perfectos para describirte... y quiero, que nuestra hija, sea como su madre.- Sonreí y me alcé para darle un beso.

-Quisiera volver contigo...

-Olvidate de eso- me dijo seriamente, y yo agachando la mirada, y escondiéndome en su pecho. Acepte lo que el decía, pues estaba segura de que si le discutía, acabaríamos enfadados. Seguimos así hablando durante largo ytendido, me contó un poco como andaba Akatsuki, me dijo que kisame se pasaba todo el día diciendo " Sí sakura estuviera aquí..." Que Deidara había reconocido que le agradaba mi compañía, Que Konan se aburría un montónsin mí y me echaba de menos. Que Hidan había decido no sacrificarme a su Dios, porque según el seria unaofensa... Y así echaba de menos.

Había llegado ya la madrugada, y yo tenía ya que irme, había vuelto a ponerme mi conjunto de ropa, porque ahora no solo lluvia, sino diluviaba, lo que haría mi entrada a konoha perfecta, acabe de ponerme bien las botas, y con el rojo fuego que iluminaba la cueva, vi como su rostro se endurecía, su mirada cambiaba y sentía la ira que emanaba. Me acerque a él, y me puse a su altura elevándome de puntillas, pero aunque no llegaba a verle directamente a los ojos, me acerque bastante a ellos. Cogí mis manos con las suyas, pero él las dejo muertas encima de las mías, su expresión era fúnebre. Y yo preocupada no tuve más remedio que preguntar.

-¿Qué pasá?

-Hmp- Se quejo, y su vista se guió hacía el fuego de la habitación.- Te diré esto de una manera que puedas entender... Tobi, en realidad, era Uchiha Madara... Este se ha aliado con Orochimaru. Y van detrás de tí.

Me quede en Shock.

-Más lento, y como si fuera cortita, por favor.- Itachi suspiro, y sus manos cobraron vida, tiraron de mi y me abrazo pegándome a su cuerpo, y acariciando mi pelo, y mi espalda.

-Madara, se ha aliado con Orochimaru. No sé que pretende, solo sé que tú y el bebé sois el objetivo. La organización se ha negado a ir con él, y él se fue solo. Llevándose a los biju con él. No sé en que momento pasó, desconozco la historia, como comprenderás, solo el líder y él sabrán la verdad. Akatsuki, sigue con el mismo objetivo que tenía... Eso nunca cambiará. Pero ahora, a nuestra lista se ha aliado un enemigo muy peligroso, y es que Uchiha Madara, podrá acabar con Konoha enterá solo para conseguir lo que quiere, Y lo que quiere eres tú. - me quede helada entre sus brazos y solo el calor de su manos tocando mi pelo, me hacía volver al mundo real. Yo era el objetivo... No, era él. Mi hijo. Toque mi tripa, y en ese mismo momento con el corazón saliendose de mi pecho, desbocadamente, juré, juré por todo lo que a mi alrededor había, juré que no había nada, ni nadie, que hiciese daño a mi hijo.  
Me separé de su duro cuerpo, y le miré regalando la más sincera de mis sonrisas. Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a dejar de luchar, estaba loca si de verdad pensaba que no tenía nada que hacer contra ellos. En esos instantes mis pensamientos eran confusos, pero tenía una determinación básica, y es que, no me iba a dejar vencer por ellos.

-No te preocupes, es nuestro hijo...- Sonreí, y miré la hoguera que ya se iba apagando por la humedad en el ambiente- Es nuestro hijo, Un niño que tiene el padre ninja más fuerte que mis ojos han visto, y que tiene una madre, que lejos de ser poderosa, ha aprendido a ser constante, y prudente. Podré mantener vivo a este retoño. No te preocupes- Dije sonriendo, y él endureció la mirada. Sus gestos eran duros, y se despidio de mi con bastante brusquedad, tanta que no estaba costumbrada a ella.

No sabía que pensar de lo que me había contado, y tampoco estaba muy segura de si debía pensar todo aquello. Lo único que tenía claro es que nadie me quitaría la felicidad que se formaba dentro de mi vientre, para bien o para mal. Nadie me quitaría a mi hijo. Entre a Konoha por el campo de entrenamiento, poco a poco, se veía el sol nacer, y disfrutadaba de la vista de la villa bajo aquel sol explendido y todo pronostico, la lluvia se Había disipado. Miré de reojo mi alrededor, y no había nadie, no notaba ningun chakra, otra vez había entrado sin problemas. Fui andando hasta mi casa, sin levantar sospechas, como si viniese de un entrenamiento madrugador, veía por las calles, pequeños comercios que se preparaban para abrir sus puertas. Madres que poco a poco iban abriendo las ventanas y moviendo las cortinas, para que sus hijos comenzasen a despertarse en aquel día. Todo era hermoso, todo era bello, la ciudad desprendia felicidad... Pero lejos yo de pensar aquello, me preguntaba, Cual serían los problemas que aturdían a todos por dentro. Iba andando por las calles, sin fijarme en nada más que lo que había mencionado, hasta que mire al frente, y me encontre con la tímida Hyuga.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la pregunté al llegar a su lado, ella mostró una sonrisa nerviosa

-Tengo que volver a casa, me llamó mi padre... Ya le dije a Naruto- Y al verla así, nerviosa, y fría a la vez. Cercana, pero distante. Al ver la preocupación de sus ojos, y el dolor que emanaban sin ella quererlo. Lo comprendí todo... Todo, como si fuera una revelación, como si hasta ahora no hubiese comprendido su dolor. Y ahora lo entendía, Iba a casa temprano, dispuesta a que su padre la tachase de lo innombrable, iba... Porque sabía que cometía un error ante los ojos de su clan, pero estaba orgullosa de hacerlo, porque ante sus ojos Naruto no era un error, sino un sueño que estaba persiguiendo desde pequeña.  
-Que tengas suerte- La dije, y ella me sonrío. Y ambas seguimos nuestro camino.  
Llegue a casa como siempre, y metí las llaves en el cuenco que estaba en la mesita, y me quite los tacones, dejándolos abajo. Entre al salón, viendo a Naruto, mirando la tele... Sin hacer completamente nada más. Le miré ido... Nunca se levantaba tan temprano, y tenia el rostro serio. Me acerqué a la cocina, y prepare un poco de ramen, lo puse en una bandeja, y me lo llevé al salón. Él no me miro, hasta que puse la bandeja en sus piernas.  
-¿Y esto?  
-Somos hermanos... ¿Recuerdas? Sí tu caes... yo contigo.- Él me miró, y dejo la bandeja encima de la mesa. Y llorando, me abrazo. Debía de estar realmente mal. Nunca le ví a así... Jamás.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan- Murmuro entre sollozos, y yo le abrace como si no hubiese nada que nos impidiese la felicidad, deje que llorara sobre mi hombro todo lo que quisiera, y así hizo. Sollozo, y lloro hasta la última gota de su cuerpo. Entonces las escaleras sonaron ante el peso de Sasuke. Él cual al vernos, no cruzo palabra con nosotros, pero si se vino al sofá y se sentó al lado de Naruto. Eramos un equipo.

-Cuéntanos- Murmurro en voz baja, y él rubio se separó de mí. Y guardándose el último sollozo. Nos lo contó.

-El padre de Hinata la prohíbe estar conmigo. ¡Yo quería hacer algo! Pero ella no quiere que lo haga... De hecho me lo ha dicho bien claro... Que si cruzo, aunque sea, una palabra con su padre. Cortara lo nuestro de raíz. Y yo... ¡Me niego a perderla! Pero no puedo estar quieto y ver como sufré...- dijo, y cogiendo el tazón de ramen, comenzo a comer, ante la vista de nosotros.

-A veces Naruto, los problemas son más grandes de lo que esperamos... Y solo nos queda... cruzarnos de brazos- Le dije, intentando consolarle.

-Pero, es Hinata... Sakura, ella vale mucho para mí. ¡Y me niego a estar de brazos cruzados! Pero si lo hago... Posiblemente, me odie.

-Hay veces... Naruto, que solo puedes dejar que ella decida, sin hacer nada. Aunque te duela, debes hacerlo. Es su vida, no la tuya. - le dijo Sasuke y él asintió.

-Tienes razón, pero eso no quita la impotencia que siento.

-Y jamás se te quitará, solo tienes que aprender a vivir con ella.

-Ese no es mi estilo

-Ni tampoco el mio. Pero no puedes quitar la libertad a alguien, y menos a quien amas.- Acabó la conversación Sasuke, levantándose y yendo a la cocina, a preparase el desayuno.


End file.
